Could we be more?
by Kaylamrr
Summary: Modern Kiba love story, or is it? Kara(oc) and Kiba were friends growing up, but something happened that caused them to fight and argue. What happens when Kiba confesses something he's kept secret during another argument with the last female Uchiha? How will her over protective brother react when he finds out? What has her best friend, Naruto, hidden from her for years? OnWattpad2
1. You said what now?

**You said what now?**

I guess I could start by telling you a little bit about myself. My name is Kara Uchiha. And before you even ask, yes, I'm Sasuke and Itachi's sister. Yes, I'm also Sasuke's twin sister. Sasuke and I are 16 years old. Itachi is 21. Our parents died in a car crash when I was 6. We all lived in an orphanage until Itachi was of age and was able to become our legal guardian. Our parents left Itachi in charge of the business once he became of age also. He's now the proud owner of the Uchiha Police Department (U.P.D). Thanks to that career convenience, our little family has lived pretty comfortable for the past 3 years.

To tell you a little more about myself; I'm very close to my brothers. My best friends include: Naruto, Shikamaru(Shika), Sakura, Ino, Choji and Sasuke, of course. I have a few more friends, but these are who I'm closest to. Kiba also hangs out with our group, but he and I aren't exactly friends. I don't think we _really _hate each other...we just argue a lot. I can't even remember when it all started but it kind of just became our routine. We use to be really close when we were younger. But oh well, enough of that. Today is my first day of school!

_*Thump, thump, thump* _The banging on my bedroom door is what woke me up finally. "Kara come on! We're gonna be late on our first day of school! If this door wasn't locked, you'd be soaked in ice water by now!" Sasuke yelled at me from the other side of the door. I lazily looked over at my alarm clock and realized that it's been ringing for 30 minutes now. I set it for 6 and it's now 6:33. I slammed my hand on my alarm clock to shut it off. _Damn it!_ I jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time. I yanked my backpack up from the floor and slung it over my shoulder. Sasuke was about to start banging on my door again but I was able to open it before he could. He actually looked surprised for a split second before returning to his usual stoic self. "Well it's about freakin' time sis. I've been beatin' on your door for 20 minutes now. Come on we need to go." He said and then spun around and trotted down the stairs.

"Sorry Sasuke!" I called out to him nervously before catching up to him. I quickly got out of the door to the garage and locked it behind me. By the time I turned around, Sasuke was already in his black truck and had started it. I saw the annoyed look on his face so I ran to the passenger side and jumped in.

"Next time, don't even bother locking your door because if this happens again I'm drowning you in ice water." He said while backing up out of the driveway and into the street.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. _I guess I really pissed him off. Oops. Heh-heh. _"Sasuke, I said I was sorry okay? Can't you forgive your one and only sissy? Pwease?" I begged him in a baby voice while conjuring up my best puppy dog eyes.

"Tch. Stop acting like a child. You know I'm not really that mad at you. I'm just aggravated that I had to stand at your door for 20 minutes and miss breakfast." He kept his eyes on the road the entire time. The high school is only about 10 minutes from our house, so before we knew it, we were already parked and grabbing our things before getting out.

Sasuke was out of the truck first and by the time I got out, Sakura and Ino were already hugging both of his arms. "Sasuke, hopefully we have the same classes this year!" Sakura yelled in his right ear.

"You wish billboard brow! I bet he'll end up having the same classes as me!" Ino yelled in his left ear. I was standing in front of them trying to hold in my laughter. Sasuke can't stand it when the girls do this to him and I can already see the annoyance in his body language.

"Oh great! I tried to come a little early so that my first morning at school would be peaceful, but I guess not. You _Uchiha_s just had to be here already." He said our last name with obvious annoyance. I knew who the voice belonged to before I even turned around. Kiba Inuzuka. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and took a good look at him. He grew a bit just over the summer vacation. He was at least 3 inches taller then when I last saw him. His dark brown hair grew a little longer too. _Great! He got even hotter!_

"Why do you have to be so rude Inuzuka? We just got here and you're already being an ass. I haven't seen you all summer long! How do you know we won't end up being best friends this year or something?" I wanted to be rude back to him to show him up...but as soon as I looked at him, it was like I turned to mush. He was so...so..._Gah! Why does he have to be so sexy?!_

"Yeah whatever _Princess Uchiha. _I wouldn't be friends with you if you was the last person on earth!" He pointed at me angrily when he added that last sentence. I wanted this year to be different. I mean...we use to hang out all the time when we were younger. I don't understand what happened.

"Sis, I'm going in. We only have 15 minutes to find our class so don't be late." Sasuke said from behind me.

"Yeah, whatever." I said as my brother, with Sakura and Ino still clinging to his arms, walked away. I returned my attention to Kiba and walked up to him so we were only inches apart. I poked his chest repeatedly while screaming, "If we were the last people on earth, you would seriously rather isolate yourself instead of try and be friends with me? That's just stupid!"

He leaned down a little bit so he was right in my face. "Yeah that's right! And besides, if we were alone...I wouldn't trust myself around you anyways." I noticed he started to blush a little when he said that last part.

"Yeah well, why the hell not? What are you so scared of when you're around me?" I wasn't yelling at this point. His blush really has me curious now.

"I just...if we were alone...I don't know what I would do to you." His blush grew even brighter as he said this. What is with all the blushing? I thought he hated me.

"Is that suppose to be some kind of a threat, Inuzuka?" I asked with aggravation now in my voice.

"No you idiot, it wasn't a threat!" His blush is so bright now, I can almost classify it as a new shade of red.

"Then what the hell? What do you mean if we were alone you don't know what'd you do to me? What are you talking about-"

"Well, if you wasn't so goddamn tempting!" He screamed this at me. Not only did he just interrupt me, but he just yelled really load in the middle of the school parking lot that I was "tempting". _What the hell just happened here?_

"What-what the hell are you talking about Kiba? I don't get it, what do you mean?" At this point, I was blushing _almost _as brightly as he was.

He leaned down even more to the point where our faces were mere inches away. "What I'm trying to tell you, is that if we were ever alone, I don't know if I would be able to control myself because you're...so...fuckin'...sexy, Kara Uchiha." He said that so serious yet so seductive. It made my heart flutter, and not to mention the embarrassing sensation I was feeling from my lady parts.

"Whoa now! We're not ready for a baby just yet you two. Besides, I thought you guys hated each other." We both look to my right to see that the owner of _tha_t little comment, was non other than Naruto Uzumaki. _Oh man. Why did Naruto have to hear that just now? What if my brother finds out about this?_

"Naruto, you keep your fuckin' mouth shut or I swear to God I will stab you." I said this as low and scary as I could while shooting him my infamous Uchiha glare.

He waves his hands in front if him defensively. "Okay, okay. My lips are sealed Princess. Can we just walk into the school now? The bell's gonna ring soon." I sighed in frustration while rubbing my temples. _Why did the first day of school have to start out so weird and now I'm gonna be late on top of it? Ugh!_

Luckily my homeroom teacher is Kakashi Sensei. I rushed into the class room about 2 minutes late, but everyone just looked at me funny because they all know that Kakashi Sensei will be at least 20 minutes late. It turns out that most of my friends had the same homeroom as me. Sakura, Shika, Naruto, Choji and Kiba were all here. My brother ended up in Orochimaru's homeroom class. I feel sorry for him, that guy's a total creep.

I blushed as soon as I saw Kiba. _Hopefully no one just saw that. _I'll explain real quick how our seating arrangements are. Kiba sat in the back, right hand corner. Opposite of the wall with the large window. I sat next to him on his left. Sakura sat to my left. Naruto was in front of Sakura, Shika was in front of me and Choji was in front of Kiba.

Everyone was already seated and chatting away when I came in. I rushed over to the open seat between Kiba and Sakura and quickly sat down, throwing my backpack under my desk with a load _*thud*. _I was starring at my hands folded on my desk in an attempt to control my blush. Sakura leaned close to me. "Hey, so how'd the argument end with you and Kiba? Did you end up hitting him?" She asked just load enough where luckily I was the only one that heard her.

"Um, no. I just ended up walking away so I could get to class. I was late because I had to go to my locker and use the bathroom first." I tried to answer her as confidentiality as possible so that she wouldn't catch on to my embarrassment.

"Oh, I see. Ugh! It sucks that your brother isn't here too. Well, at least Ino isn't here either." She said resting her chin into her left palm.

"Yeah, ha-ha." Before I could think of anything else to say, a folded up note slid onto my desk from the right. I looked at Kiba, who just grinned and then faced Choji to finish their conversation. I opened it close to my chest in hopes that no one else would notice.

**Hey,**

**You have a cell phone, right? -K!b **

I wanted to laugh at the way he wrote his name, but didn't. I looked at the note funny. _All last year, we did nothing but argue and fight. And then this morning he openly says that he thinks I'm "sexy", now he's asking if I have a cell phone? I don't understand, but I'm just gonna roll with it. I mean...I always thought Kiba was attractive. Apparently he thinks I am too. So who knows, maybe we could be...more this year. _I pulled out my pink inked(say that 3 times fast) pen from my backpack and wrote him back.

**Yes I do. Why are you asking? -Kara**

I folded it back up and slyly slipped it into his hand when no one was looking. We continued this for a little bit, while our friends continued to talk around us.

**Well...so I can have ur #. I thought that would actually be kinda obvious. -K!b **

**And why do you want my # all of a sudden? -Kara**

**1) so we don't have to pass around these silly notes like we were in 5th grade again.**

**2) so I can talk to u...u know...whenever. I mean...maybe u were right...maybe we could be friends this year instead of constantly arguing like last year. -K!b **

**I would like to try and be friends like we use to be. I'm NOT gonna send you nudey pics tho. js -Kara**

**Well damn. I really wanted some nudes too. Hahajksoooooo...#? -K!b **

**lol You're crazy. (555)555-5555 3 -Kara**

**A/N: So this is a story that I have on my Wattpad account. Updates to this story will probably be faster on Wattpad then on here. So if you're interested, look up Could we be more? on Wattpad. My profile name on there is KaylaReneeReynolds. I'll add as much chapters as I can today, so if you likey likey, then let me know and I'll keep adding chapters on here as well as Wattpad.**


	2. Field trip & texting in class

Field trip & texting in class

I gave him the note back and about 5 seconds later, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out my light blue phone and flipped it open. I had a text message from a number that wasn't in my contacts. I assumed it was Kiba and when I opened the text, I realized that I had assumed right.

**It's****Kiba. U better save my # too.****lol****We should take a pic 2gether****l8ter****to use as our contact pics. ;] BTW I seriously can't believe we're being nice 2 each other.****Weeeeiiiiiirrrrrrdddd.****O.o**  
><strong>~$Kiba$~<strong>

I had to hold in my laugh again because of his name signature. My signature just consisted of the nickname I got for being the only female Uchiha left. I quickly saved his number into my contacts. I saved his name as Smexy Kiba . What? Just because we use to argue, doesn't mean I didn't use to always think he was hot. Kakashi Sensei walked in before I could reply. I set my phone down to see what he was going to say. He's only 15 minutes late this time.

"Good morning class. Homeroom is mostly going to consist of a free period this year. However, before you all begin ignoring me for the next 45 minutes, I do have a quick announcement. Next month, this class is going to take a field trip Friday through Sunday. We'll be going out to Suna and staying in a large beach house. Yes there will be lots of free times while we're there, but for about an hour or so every day that we're there, we will be going to the Suna National Museum to learn...you know...stuff. So anyway. I will send your permission slips around now, so make sure you have your parents sign them and send them back tomorrow morning. There will be a 50 dollar fee to be able to participate so be sure to turn that into me as well by this Friday." He finished and handed a stack of papers to a kid in the front row, who took one and then passed it to the next person. After I received mine, I shoved it into my backpack and then flipped open my phone again so I could text Smexy Kiba back.

**Ikr? And don't worry, I saved it.****Lol****Maybe at lunch we can take those pics outside so the lighting will be good. I'm so excited about this field trip though! :D It just sucks that my brother won't be able to go too. -.-**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

I could hear Kiba's phone vibrate, then a small chuckle. I looked around to see if anyone has noticed what we've been doing this whole time. So far, no one was really paying attention. Kakashi Sensei was leaning back in his chair while propping his legs up on his large wooden desk. He was reading his usual selection of pervy books. Naruto, Shika and Choji were talking about one of the latest video games for the PlayStation 4. Sakura was talking to the girl to her left about some type of new hair product. My brother's name came into their conversation a couple of times too. My phone vibrated, pulling me out of my thoughts. It was another text from Smexy Kiba .

**Well, 'SexiPrincess'...I'm actually kinda glad that****ur****brother won't be on this field trip with us.#js**  
><strong>~$Kiba$<strong>

**Ya? Why's****tht? :?**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

**Bc****we're going 2 be at the beach, which usually means bathing suits right? I'm****js****I REALLY don't want your bro to catch me starring.****Yk?**  
><strong>~$Kiba$~<strong>

**O ya? Starring at what?****O.o**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

**Omgur****crazy ya know****tht? I don't want him to catch me starring at his sexy a$$ sister!****Lmao****I'm just assuming****urgnna****be in a bikini right? Or least I really hope so. ;]**  
><strong>~$Kiba$~<strong>

**Omg****Inuzuka you're such a pervert! .**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

**Haha well I'm just****keepin' it 100 princess.****Lmao****u never answered my question tho...-_- #PervInuzuka#**

**Lmfao! You're seriously****gnna****leave your signature as that?****Lolok****then. And****yeeessssss****I will wear a bikini!****Suna****is suppose to be****uberhott****ya know. $)**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

**Awesome...hey...I'm glad we're****tlkin****again Kara. :p ;]**  
><strong>#PervInuzuka#<strong>

**Yeah me too. :D **  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

I look up at the clock and realize that we have about 15 minutes left. I yank my schedule out of my pocket to see what class I have next. It was Math with Iruka Sensei. My phone starts to vibrate again so I stuff my schedule back into my pocket and flip open my phone once again. It was my brother.

**So what's this I hear about a field trip for only your homeroom class?**  
><strong>([Sasuke])<strong>

**How'd you find out already?****O.O**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

**Sakura****texted me. -.-**  
><strong>([Sasuke])<strong>

**Lol****Why do you guys even have each other's #s? ^.^**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

**She has mine...somehow. I don't have hers saved though.****Freakin' crazy lady. So anyway, field trip?****Suna?****Hella****not fair****btw! .**  
><strong>([Sasuke])<strong>

**Ik****sorry. But yeah it's next month. But hey! What class do you have next?**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

**Who ya****txtin?**  
><strong>#PervInuzuka# <strong>

**Uh my brother...lol****don't go all possessive bf on me now. Especially since we're not dating and we just started****talkin****again.**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess* <strong>

**I have math with Iruka.****Wby?**  
><strong>([Sasuke]) <strong>

**Same. See you there.**  
><strong>*SexiPrincess*<strong>

*Briiiiinnnnngggggg*

I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket and stood up while slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Kiba stood up and grabbed a hold of my right forearm. "Hey I wasn't trying to offend you Kara. I really am glad we're talking again. I don't want to spend this whole school year arguing with you like we did last year." You could see the concern in his eyes as he said this.

"Inuzuka, seriously, I'm not mad okay? Now come on, before we're late to class." I started to walk away but he gripped my arm a little tighter so I couldn't. I looked up at him. He had a very serious look in his eyes.

"If you're not mad...then please say my first name." I guess I hurt his feelings when I called him by his last name. I took a deep breath so that I could collect myself. I wanted to say this as seductive and sexy as I could, just to mess with him for making me late to my next class.

"Kiba...please let go of my arm. I don't want us to be late to class baby." The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock and lust. He loosened his grip on my arm enough for me to sprint to the door. I turned around and winked at him while blowing a kiss. Then I bolted out the door and down the hallway before I could see his reaction. _.Oh poor Kiba. You probably shouldn't have admitted to finding me sexy, because now, I plan on messing with you so bad._

**A/N: Hello fellow anime fans. I just wanted to say that this story isn't really one of those, "serious" ones. It's just kind of something I did out of****boardum...you know...for fun. Well, just to let you know once again, I'm typing this out on my phone & tablet so I'm very very sorry for any mess ups. Also, I'm not the "best" at writing stories like this. I'm actually more use to writing in script form.**

**But****anywho...please leave me comments so I know what you guys think. I do appreciate constructive criticism, which is totally different then just being plain rude, by the way. Well...laters. :] **

**Happy reading/writing everyone. **


	3. UhSasuke?

"Uh...Sasuke?"

"You know what sis? I think I officially hate you." Sasuke said as he sat down in his corner seat by the classroom widow.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I asked as I sat down in the seat to my brother's left.

"Because, you have Kakashi as your homeroom teacher while I got stuck with that freak Orochimaru. Not to mention the field trip you get to go on while I'll be stuck at home, bored." He said this as he dropped his backpack on the ground underneath his desk.

"Sorry. I guess we just have to use our twin telepathy to talk to each other while I'm gone." I laughed at my own joke while Sasuke merely chuckled.

"You're such an idiot Kara." He smirked and then got out his phone to check it. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I sighed as I pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text.

**I saw****tht. ;P Naruto**

**Saw what?****O.o*****SexiPrincess***

**u were****txtin' Kiba the entire time we were in homeroom weren't ya? Naruto**

**Maybe? You better not speak of this to anyone either or I'll make it where you won't ever get to be a father! _ *SexiPrincess***

**Haha****thtsok. u and Kiba will have babies 4 me. Naruto**

**Naruto****Uzumaki...do you want me to come find you and slowly slice your balls off, right now? *SexiPrincess***

**O/OPlz****no? Y were u guys****txtin'****tha****whole time****ne****ways? Y didn't u just talk to each other? Naruto**

**Well for 1, I don't really feel like explaining how this happened to everyone right now. And 2...idk****I guess we just got into it and kept going. *SexiPrincess***

Iruka Sensei is running a little late today. The bell rang a few minutes ago. Everyone started talking and Sasuke turned toward me in his seat. "So how did that fight with Inuzuka go this morning?" My brother asked me in a really bored tone.

"Well...if I tell you something, do you promise you won't get mad?" I asked him kind of nervously. Then my phone vibrated again. I quickly checked it.

**Were u guys****sextin'? U better not send him any nudes! He's my friend but****ur****still my princess and I'll kick his ass! Naruto**

_Naruto, you're such an idiot!_ "What's going on sis?" Sasuke asked me with concern now in his voice.

"Well, you see, Kiba and I are talking again." I said with a nervous smile.

"What? You two were just yelling at each other before school started. How'd you guys go from that, to being all buddy-buddy?" He sounded a little aggravated, but I don't think he's actually mad.

"Well, we kinda thought we could be friends again not long after he called me...uh...after he called me...ummmm-"

"Spit it out already sis. After he called you what?" He interrupted me. I guess I might as well tell him and just get it over with. He's just gonna find out anyway, right?

"We sort of figured it out after he said I was 'sexy'." Now my face is super red. I can't believe I really just told my brother that a guy called me sexy.

**(Over protective brother rant in 3...2...1)**

"He said **what**?! I'll kill him! I'll slit his fuckin' throat! I swear Kara, if that mutt ever lays a finger on you I'll beat his damn ass to Hell and back! I mean, what the hell?! He's going on that field trip with you too, isn't he?! Ugh! This is unbelievable, someone like that hittin' on **my** sister!" _Yup, he's mad. _Saved by the teacher though, because right when he was about to finish ranting about killing Kiba, Iruka Sensei walked in.

"Mr. Uchiha. First of all, I do not condone such language in my class. Second of all, no more screaming. Please, I could hear your voice echo down the hallway." He said this as he sat down in his large computer chair. Sasuke blushed a little and then slouched down in his seat. He mumbled a "Sorry Sensei." before Iruka proceeded to tell us that it was a free period. I decided to text Naruto back.

**I'm not going to send anyone nude pics you idiot and no I was not****sexting! -_- *SexiPrincess***

**Riiiggghhhhttt...it took ya long enough to****txt****back.****lol****Naruto**

**Shut up.****ttyl*****SexiPrincess***

I looked over and saw that Sasuke was still sulking. "Sasuke, it's really not that big of a deal that a guy thinks I'm sexy. I've heard plenty of girls call you sexy. You don't see me cursing at the world because of it." I was trying to consult him.

He turned to me and sighed before saying, "It's different sis. You know how protective I am of you. And besides, I heard Kiba was kind of a player. You know, go out with a girl while still flirting and talking to another? The last thing I want is to see my sissy get hurt."

"Sasuke, it's not like we're dating. You act like I'm your baby sister. Did you already forget that you're only older than me by 15 minutes?" I said that last part kind of loud, no one was looking though.

"Just stay on your toes sis. You haven't really talked to him since like 5th grade. You don't exactly know what kind of a person he is now, so just watch out alright?" He had a serious tone in his voice.

I turned in my seat to face the front of the class while muttering an, "Alright." My phone began to vibrate yet again.

**Science is beyond boring! #js*****PrinceKiba***

**You shouldn't be bored, you should be****creeped****out. Orochimaru is the teacher right? O and what happened to *pervinuzuka*? Your majesty? *SexiPrincess***

**lol****yeah he is & I thought I could be****ur****prince so I changed it. And...as****sexi****as u are my dear...you should change it so we match?****Pwease? ),: *PrinceKiba***

**You know...you're lucky that you're so damn cute or I'd hit you for being such a creeper...:) here, are you happy now? *PrincessKara***

**Yes & soon we will be****tha****king & queen & we will rule this land with iron fists & it will be required by law****thttha****queen wears lingerie all the time. :] *PrinceKiba***

**You are so****freakin' weird****lmao. If I have to be stuck****wearin' lingerie then you my dear king must wear a tuxedo thong and****nuttin' else****alll****day long. :D now what handsome? *PrincessKara***

**Touche****my queen. hey so next is lunch, meet me by****tha****bleachers after u get****ur****food so we can take those pics & chill. *PrinceKiba***

**Yes sir your highness!****ttyl*****PrincessKara***

"Hey sis, I'm gonna be sitting with the guys at lunch today. I need to figure out when football's gonna start this year." My brother kind of surprised me at first because I wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh, okay. I'm probably gonna eat outside today anyways."

**AN: Just to let you know, things will start to pick up in the next chapter. Just a hint, if you haven't already guessed, something's gonna go down during lunch. Well anyways, thanks so much for reading. Have a great day or night or whatever.**

**Happy reading/writing.**


	4. Lunch time disappointment

Lunch time disappointment

I had just paid for my lunch and was holding my tray, my eyes wondering around the entire lunch room, searching for Kiba. I was almost ready to just give up and walk outside to continue my search when I felt someone pinch my butt. My eyebrows immediately began twitching as I thought, _Oh this__pervert's__gonna get it!_ I turned around, completely ready to attack but stopped myself when I saw who it was. "You idiot, you almost got showered in pizza and apple sauce!" I yelled at him while trying to keep my grip on my tray because I was still tempted to whack him with it.

"Haha, I didn't mean to startle you. You were just standing there and I couldn't help but think that would pull you out of your daze." He said while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and holding his lunch tray with his free one.

"Yeah well, you have my attention now. What do you want Naruto?" I asked him still kind of annoyed. Naruto and I have been best friends since we were little. We're also the type of best friends that tend to make out when we're bored. For some reason, he always thought that meant that he can basically do as he pleases. Though, I never remembered giving him permission. I guess just because I know him so well and trust him so much, that I try not to let it bother me.

"I was just wondering who you were looking for." He said this in a more serious tone than what I was expecting.

"I was looking for Kiba actually. I told him I'd eat lunch with him. He said to meet him out by the bleachers, but I was kinda hoping to catch him in here before walking outside." I have no idea why I felt so uncomfortable with the thought of walking outside by myself.

"Oh. Well if you want, I could walk out there with you." I'm not really sure if he was suggesting or demanding there.

I close my eyes and rub the back of my head shyfully. "Heh-heh. No, that's alright Naruto. I think I can manage. Thanks anyway though." I step away before he can say anything else. I personally enjoy Naruto's company, but with the way Kiba flirts, I just don't want there to be any confrontation. I make my way out of the double doors to the back of the school. I gulp before stepping toward the back of the bleachers. I can hear giggling as I get closer. A girl giggling. I get close enough to hear better but stay hidden behind the bleachers.

"Kiba you're such a tease. I honestly can't understand why you haven't texted me or even talked to me all day today." The girl said. She sounded kind of snooty. My stomach began to knot up. _Why? Why would I care if he talks to another girl? I mean, it's not like we're dating._

"Oh I'm the tease? You're the one wearing a skirt that is clearly too short for the school's dress code. And I haven't talked to you because I've just been sort of busy today." Kiba said that first part so seductively. My stomach began to churn even more. _No. I shouldn't feel this. We just started talking today_.

"Ah, but that new little slut of yours is wearing shorts that are just as short as my skirt. Or is she special because she's your new toy now?" I look down. My white shorts are just long enough to cover my ass as I walk. _Is she...is she talking about me_?

"Slut? What are you talking about Kori?" Kiba sounded like he really didn't know what she meant. _Who is this girl? I don't remember a girl named__Kori__at this school_.

"Oh come on Kiba, don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Kara, was her name I believe? You went off and found somebody else to toy with, that's why you haven't talked to me today. Let me guess, she's a virgin? Are you gonna pop her little cherry too Kiba?" She sounded like she was Medusa or something. So seductive, yet scary. Now I'm feeling the knots in my stomach **and** my chest. _What is this? Is she trying to say that Kiba just wanted to get close to me...to have sex with me? That can't be true.__Kiba's__not like that...is he? I wish I would've let Naruto come with me. I wish I would've listened to my brother._

"Kori, stop it. It's not like that. Kara and I were best friends when we were little. I just wanted that friendship back." He sounds mad.

"Oh but it was like that with me? And besides, who calls their **friend** sexy in the middle of the school parking lot? I know who you are Kiba, you just want to get close to this girl so that you can take her for a test drive." Now she sounds angry. _I don't want to hear this anymore._ I walk out from my hiding spot and stand where they can see me now.

"Kiba?" They both look at me wide-eyed. That Kori girl. She was tall, almost as tall as Kiba. She had long red hair that ends to maybe her bellybutton. She had on a white, button up shirt with the top buttons undone, so that plenty of her cleavage was showing. Her black skirt was just a little bit longer than the panties I was wearing. Her 6 inch, black and white heels was the cherry on top of the cake. If she was to walk around at night dressed like this, people could easily mistake her for a hooker.

I looked so plain compared to this girl. Short. C-cup breasts. Black and white striped shirt with sleeves to my elbows. The shirt did cling to my figure though. Short, white jean shorts and black, short top converse with my black socks barely sticking out of the top of them. My black hair was braided to flow over my left shoulder, ending at the top of my hip bone. _I could never compete with a girl like this. She was...gorgeous. In a "I'm obviously a whore" kind of way_.

"Hey Kara. What took you so long? Lunch started 20 minutes ago." I think he's completely unaware that I just heard his conversation with Kori.

"Oh so this is Kara. It's nice to finally meet you. Kiba's told me about you. My name's Kori Yoshiba." She held out her hand for me to shake it, I just clung to my lunch tray with both hands like it was my life source. I'm not a germ-a-phoebe, or rude, but I have no idea where those perfectly manicured hands have been. I look behind her and see Kiba. The face he's making, he looks...worried? What's he so worried about? Kori finally let her arm fall to her side, realizing now that I'm not going to shake her hand. I set my lunch tray down on the bleachers and try to wipe the sweat from my palms onto my shorts.

"Um...h-hello." _Dammit, why do I have to stutter?_ I look to the ground in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. The next thing I know, Kori is standing next to me, bent slightly to reach my ear.

She whispers, "Listen here you little bitch. I don't care what kind of friendship you think you had when you were younger, but Kiba is mine. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you." She then stands straight up into her perfect posture and forces the most sincere smile she can conjure up. "Well, I'm going to get back to my group and let you two hang out before lunch ends. Later Kiba." She then walks off and makes her way back into the school as if nothing happened. As soon as I hear the school's double doors slam shut, I look once more to the ground.

_What do I do now? I don't know whether to cry because of__Kiba's__betrayal, or run. Run and not let Kiba know anything. Then what? Go back to letting him flirt with me while he's probably sleeping with__Kori__still? The little girl in me wants me to go find Naruto or my brother and run into their arms and_ _just let the tears flow. However, the adult in me, wants to kick Kiba in the balls_.

I inhale as much air as I can before turning around and begin my walk of shame back into the school. I don't make it more than two steps before a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my tiny waist from behind. "Kara, wait." He whispers this into my right ear. His hot breath on my ear and neck sends shivers down my spine. His chin resting on my shoulder while his arms hug my waist tighter. "Please don't walk away. Stay with me." He sounds so...concerned. Did he pick up on how bad my feelings were just hurt?

"Kiba...I-"

"Sis? Hey sis, are you out here?" I hear my brother calling for me. Kiba reluctantly lets go of me and puts a few feet of space between us. I'm not really sure what I was going to say to him just now, but for the first time, I'm actually grateful that my brother interrupted me.

"I gotta go." I say quietly before running back toward the school doors. My brother was standing right outside. I ran to him and gave him a quick hug before walking back through the double doors together. "How did you know to come looking for me when I needed you the most?"

"Twin telepathy?" He smiled at me and for the first real time in so long. It was a genuine smile. We make our way back into the lunch room. I sit with my brother and all of his guy friends. I was between him and Naruto. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I yanked it out and flipped it open, reveling a notification for a new text message.

**Hey sorry about****Kori. I was really looking forward to****chillin****w/ u during lunch but I guess****ur****brother needed u. Maybe we can hang out after school**? ***kiba***

_No more 'prince' Kiba, huh?_ I went to my settings and changed my signature to: *kara*. When I was finished, I shut my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I decided it would be best to ignore him for now. "Hey Naruto?" I kept eye contact on my hands that are folded into my lap.

"Yeah Princess?" He answered me while trying to hurry up and finish his ramen. I noticed my brother glance at us from the corner of his eye.

"The next time you offer to go with me...don't take 'no' for an answer." I said this with an obvious disappointment in my voice, so obvious in fact, that even Naruto caught onto it immediately.

He answered me with a simple, "You got it Kara." before going back to finishing his lunch. I know my brother heard me but he didn't say anything.


	5. Meet up?

"Meet up?"

I ignored Kiba the rest of the school day. After lunch, I had two classes left, plus the ten minute ride home. Throughout that time, he had sent me five text messages.

**Text message #1- Hey you never answered my question.**

**Text message #2- Kara?**

**Text message #3- What are u not talking to me now?**

**Text message #4- Will u plz answer me? I don't get what I did wrong. I mean the way u ran off at lunch...did something happen? Did Kori say something 2 u? **

**Text message #5- Kara I need to talk to u. Will u plz answer me so I can see u**?

We just got home. I immediately went upstairs to my room. Sasuke tried to ask me if I was okay on our ride home, I just told him, "I'm fine." He left it at that...for now. Itachi told us last night that he was going to be gone for a couple of days, so I know that before too long, Sasuke will try to question me again. He won't let me barricade myself in my room all day. That also means I'll have to ask Kakashi Sensei if I can have a couple of extra days to get my permission slip signed for the field trip.

Almost as soon as I had plopped down on my bed, my phone began to ring. "Dammit! What now?" I yelled before forcefully yanking my phone out of my pocket. I was so aggravated, I had answered before looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I know I sounded rude.

"Hey Princess, you okay?" I was actually surprised to realize that it was Naruto and not Kiba. A little grateful too. I'm not so sure I'm ready to talk to him just yet. l closed my eyes and took a deep breath before answering him.

"Yeah, just a little aggravated, I guess." l could hear him sigh through the phone.

"Kara..." He paused. The only time Naruto ever really used my real name, was when he's serious. "will you tell me what happened at lunch?" l could hear the sternness in his voice very clearly. l once again took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Naruto...just please don't tell my brother. I'll tell him myself when I'm ready." I told him everything that happened today. Starting with what was said in the parking lot this morning, all the way to the 5, still unanswered text messages. l explained to him how my brother was right when he said I didn't really know Kiba anymore. Which is also why I still want to give him a chance to explain what Kori was talking about. It's always possible that she could've said those things, simply because she was jealous of Kiba and I's new found friendship. I wanted to see if Kiba really was the type of person Kori said he was...or if he was still the Kiba I knew from childhood.

"Kara...just please be careful? I really don't want to see you get hurt." You could hear the sadness. I sort of always had a feeling deep down that Naruto really cared for me...more than just as a friend. This is why I felt bad for telling him my situation to begin with. Even though he's my best friend... I still feel like I'm just throwing Kiba in his face.

"I will...I promise." Not even 5 seconds after I said that, my phone began to beep, indicating that someone was trying to call me. I pull my phone away from my face to glance at the caller ID... Smexy Kiba . I need to really remember to change his contact name. "Naruto, I'm gonna call you back later. Love ya."

"...Ok...love you too." He replied as I was switching to the incoming call. In the split second moment before answering the call, I could feel my stomach completely drop. I know I'm not 100% ready to talk to him yet, but I do want to give him a chance. I'm fully aware that my voice is shaky at first.

"H-hello?" It came out as more of a question, because there are plenty of questions I would like to ask him right now. The number one question, of course being; Who are you really?

"I wasn't exactly sure you would answer, since you know, you've been ignoring me since lunch." He didn't really sound angry, which really surprised me. An idea popped into my head, and without even really thinking about it, I decided to just go for it.

"Hey...you still wanna meet up?" It was absolutely quiet after I asked that. Once again, my stomach dropped. I could tell that he was thinking about it before coming up with an answer.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I feel like we need to talk about...you know...what happened today." I could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice. I quickly tried to think of a place we could meet at, since my house wouldn't be a good idea with my brother here.

"What about the park?"

"The one by your house?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. See ya in ten?"

"Okay...see you there." I quickly hung up so that I could try to collect myself. Talking to him was making me so nervous. My palms were sweaty, I was shaking slightly and my heart was pumping so hard, I was scared it might pop right out of my chest. I quickly shot up from my bed, stopping for a second to let the sudden head rush slip away. I went to the full body, black framed mirror hanging on my wall to make a few touch ups. Sure that Kori girl is pretty gorgeous, but I'm not too bad...right?

I decided to go ahead and change my outfit in an attempt to look 'sexy'. Quickly throwing on a red, low cut, dress shirt that flows slightly under my breasts, stopping at the top of my waist. Short sleeved, of course. Then pushing my legs into black skinny jeans and completing the look by slipping my feet into red pumps. I unravel my raven hair from it's braid, tousling it a bit so that it flows into long loose waves. Then fixing today's makeup. I make a quick pose and look over myself in the mirror. Good enough.

I fast walk downstairs and immediately see my brother sitting in the middle of our living room couch, his back turned to me. "Where are you going Kara?" _Oh God, he sounds pissed._ Once again, I can feel my palms start to become clammy from my nervousness.

**A/N: Sorry if this is too short. But... next chapter is when Kara confronts Kiba. How do you think it's gonna go? Also, just an FYI, this story is basically just coming from the top of my head. lt's not exactly planned out. Like I've said before, 1 wrote it out of pure boredom.**  
><strong>Anyways, happy readingwriting.**


	6. Kiba's story

Kiba's story

"Um...to the park?" If big brother was here, he would just let me go. But no, with Sasuke being my twin, he was so over protective of me.

"In heels?" He must of heard the clicking of my heels against our wood floors.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to hang out with someone." _Come on Sasuke, just drop it_.

"And who might that be?" He sounds so stern, so assertive. Him talking like this to me is starting to aggravate me.

"Come on Sasuke, you're not my fa-"

"Who are you meeting Kara?! I'm not going to ask again!" _Okay, he's_ _**really**_ _pissed._

"Sasuke, I'm old enough to go hang out with a friend! I don't have to report my every move to you! You're not my superior! If Itachi was here, he wouldn't care because he actually trusts me, unlike **you!"** I can feel the heat in my face from my steadily rising blood pressure. I love my brother so much and I know he only means well, but he needs to learn to let me come to him with things on my own time, not when he chooses. I mean seriously, we're the exact same age, this is ridiculous.

"If it's Kiba, you're not going." He said it so nonchalantly.

"There's mace in my pocket. I'll be fine." And with that, I stomp my way out of the front door and down the sidewalk into the direction of the park. The park is conveniently close, so it only takes me about five or so minutes to get there. Upon walking up to the park, I immediately spot Kiba already standing on the concrete walkway that leads into the trails through the woods. His hands in his pants pockets and his head down. I assume he can hear the clanking of my heels as I close in on him, so I know I won't frighten him.

I walk right up to him. He looks up at me and manages a small smile while greeting me with a simple "Hey". The memories of my eavesdropping on his conversation with Kori come flooding in. A scowl shows up on my face along with my earlier desire to kick him in the balls. I get right to the point. "Who are you really, Kiba Inuzuka?"

"What are you talking about?" He genuinely seemed confused. However, that's not gonna stop me.

"Look Kiba, it's not like we're dating. I mean, we just started talking again this morning, so it's really none of my business if you and Kori are anything-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Me and Kori? What are you talking about Kara?" He interrupts, taking his hands from his pockets to wave them in front of him.

"Kiba...I heard you and Kori's conversation. I came in when she called you a tease, then you commented on her short..**.short** skirt. She said all this stuff about how you only wanted to get close to me so that you could, 'pop my cherry'?" He interrupts me once again.

"Kara, none of that is-" This time, it was my turn to interrupt him.

"Please...let me finish. After she introduces herself to me, she then proceeds to whisper in my ear; 'to stay away from you if I know what's good for me, because apparently, you belong to **her**'. Like I said, it's none of my business if you and her are together or sleeping together or **whatever.** I just want to know if what she was implying about your intention being to have my virginity is true or not? And your answer better be the truth Inuzuka." I once again feel my blood pressure rising and my face feeling like fire. He inhales deeply.

"Alright Princess. I'm sure my reputation has reached you by now. So...I'll tell you everything. Last year, not gonna lie, I was a bit of a player. I cheated on one girlfriend. Once we split up, I started talking to a bunch of girls. I did take a couple of virginities, so that's why everyone started saying that **that's** what I was after. That's not true though. Kori and I met during summer school this past summer vacation. We had a one night stand at this party and after that...she kind of became obsessed. She started getting jealous of every girl I talked to. She even cussed out my sister before she realized who she was. So, I basically stopped talking to her. But...before school even started...before I started talking to you again...I said that I wasn't going to talk to a bunch of girls this year. I didn't want to run into another Kori. Then I saw you. Honestly, it was hard to even think of an insult to throw at you to keep up our little rivalry. You were so...beautiful. I'm not talking to anyone else, Kara. I want nothing to do with anyone else, especially Kori. So there, that's basically it. I'm sorry you heard that stuff. I'm sorry that idiot threatened you. Besides, how was I suppose to know if you were a virgin or not? I haven't talked to you in years before today." Something in me...was telling me that what he said was true. And he's right, how would he have known I was a virgin? However, when he began his story, I could've sworn I saw a black truck pull away from the parking lot behind him. _Hopefully I only imagined that._

I inhale and exhale deeply. What he said was a lot to take in. "Alright, I believe you." He looked a bit dumbfounded when I said that.

"You do?" He immediately questioned.

"Yes. I feel like you told me the truth...however...if I find out otherwise-"

"I swear, it's all true Kara." Even though he responded a bit defensively, I still felt he was genuine. "Hey, nice outfit, by the way." That caused my face to turn red once again today.

"Shut up Inuzuka!" I spit back quickly before walking past him further into the path towards the woods.

He swiftly turned around to catch up and walk beside me. "You're not trying to compete with Kori's looks in order to win me over, are you?"

My eyebrow twitches and I raise my right fist as a warning signal. "Excuse me?!"

He lifts both of his hands in front of him defensively. "Hey, I was just going to say that if that **is **what you're doing, Kori's got nothin' on you."

I lower my fist and stare at him while still trying to watch where I'm walking. _As provocative as__Kori__is, Kiba still thinks I look better?_ I pull out my famous Uchiha smirk. "Hmph. You're not so bad lookin' yourself."

"Pft, I'm fuckin' sexy. Don't get it twisted Princess." _Cocky son of a bitch!_

I sigh loudly. "Way to ruin the moment. Besides, I thought I was 'fuckin' sexy'?"

"Yeah, that hasn't changed. And in that little outfit...I'd have to say that your sexy level is officially a nine." He shoves his hands back into his pockets with a carefree expression written all over his face.

"Hm, and what will make it a ten?" I question him cautiously.

"That's bedroom talk 'sexy princess'. We'll save that for when the time's right." He says nonchalantly.

I hold back my blush while giggling at his answer to my question. I pull out my phone, then wrap my right arm around his strong lower back. He stops walking and stiffens at my sudden contact.

"What are you doing?" He questions nervously. I turn on my camera and with my left hand, hold my phone up as I high as I can in an attempt to get more of us into the frame.

"Come on Kiba, you wanted that picture to use for our contacts, right?" He nods his head yes. "Well, let's see that smile then."

I smile and lay my head on his left shoulder. He rests his head atop mine and gives a toothy grin for the camera. We hear the shutter go off and then separate to look at the picture.

"Awe! It turned out really cute!" I save the picture as his contact photo, then send it to him via text so that he can do the same.

When he's done, he smiles real big and looks up to say, "You're right. We look good together."

**A/N:****What do you think about that black truck she thought she saw? Was it Sasuke's? **


	7. You're not my father!

You're not my father!

Kiba and I walked around the park and talked for about 30 minutes before I finally decided it was time to go back home. He walked me half way to my house before we hugged and said our goodbyes. I think back to when Kiba told me his story, that's when I remember that I thought I saw a black truck. My brother's truck. I still try to convince myself that I was only hallucinating as I walked up my driveway toward my front door. I place my hand on the door knob and take a deep breath before opening the door as quietly as possible. "Sit down sis...we need to talk." _Dammit.._.

I shut the door behind me and look to my right to see Sasuke, standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for me to take a seat on the couch. The look on his face isn't too hard to read; anger, aggravation and a pinch of worried mixed with really pissed off. So he did see me talking to Kiba at the park. Which means he was most likely listening to our conversation. Which, by the way he sped off at the beginning of Kiba's story, most likely means that he also only heard the bad stuff. I sigh while flopping my feet out of my heels. I plop down in the middle of the couch and watch nervously as my brother sits in the chair across from me. His arms crossed in front of his chest with his eyes shut in an attempt to figure out a way to start this conversation. He looks just like father.

"So you were at the park with Kiba." He states sternly.

"Yes." Here comes the sweaty palms again.

"Seriously Kara? I heard him talk about how he was such a 'player'. And the situation with this Kori girl? Why didn't you tell me about that? You're really going to continue talking to him while he plainly said he played girls? I told you what kind of person he is now and you completely ignored me!" He places his hands on the arms of the chair, his fists balled in frustration.

"Sasuke, if you would've eavesdropped a little better, you would've heard the part where he explained how he's changed. He admitted his faults from last year and said that he doesn't want to be that way this year. I've decided to give him a chance and continue to patch up our friendship." I glare at him to show him I'm sticking with my decision.

"Fine! Do as you please Kara, but...if he hurts you...not only am I going to kick his ass and tell you 'I told you so', but I also don't want you to come crying to me for comfort. Do I make myself clear?" He finishes with an even harder glare towards me.

I cross my arms and huff like a child. "Yes **father**...crystal clear. May I have permission to go to my room now?"

"Yeah, smartass. Dinner's ready so eat first." He says as he stands up.

"**Not** hungry." I say coldly, then stand up and stomp my way upstairs and into my room. I slam the door shut and plop down on my bed once again today. I pull out my phone, deciding to call Itachi.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey Itachi, how's work?"

He sighs. I can hear the exhaustion in his voice. "It's okay, just very stressful."

"Well hey, Kakashi Sensei gave me a permission slip for my homeroom's field trip and I'm supposed to have it signed by tomorrow and the money by this Friday. It's 50 dollars."

"Oh, well, I'll be sure to call Kakashi in the morning and explain to him that yours will be a little late. I'm sure he'll understand. How was your guys' first day of school? I haven't talked to Sasuke yet."

"It was okay. Kiba and I are sort of talking again."

"Ah, well that's wonderful Princess. You two use to be great friends when you were younger."

"Thanks for being supportive big brother. At least I can rely on you."

"I see. Let me guess, over protective Sasuke didn't like the idea?"

"You got it. Oh, while we're on the subject of Sasuke, do you think you can do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Next time you talk to him, do remind him that he is not my father."

"Kara, now you know that he only means well. You're the only girl in our family and you're his twin sister. You two have always been close, but since mother and father's passing, he has made it his goal to treat you like our princess. He's just looking out for you."

"I know. It just aggravates me to no end when he acts like my superior."

"Just try to look at it from his point of view. Now, I must go, but can I trust you two to behave while I'm away?"

"Yes. I love you, come home soon...please?"

"You know I will try my hardest to. Love you Princess, goodnight."

"Night."

Almost immediately after hanging up, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Naruto's goofy grinned picture. _That's right! I told him I would call him back. My bad. _I press the answer button and place the phone to my right ear.

"Hey Naruto, sorry I didn't call you back."

"I was starting to worry 'bout you. Your brother called me all pissed off and was screaming something about how you met up with Kiba."

"Yeah. Kiba called and I wanted to meet up with him and ask him what the deal was with that Kori girl."

"Yeah? How'd that go?"

I explained to him what Kiba told me. I also told him how Sasuke acted when I got home. I can't believe my brother actually called Naruto and told him about it.

"Well listen up! You two can **NOT** be fighting right now."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I'm throwing a party this weekend and you two will obviously be invited. I don't want you guys killing my buzz with your sibling awkwardness."

He said it so seriously I just had to laugh at him. "School just started and you're already throwing a party?"

"Yeah well, my parents are gonna be gone this weekend. You know me, I couldn't just pass it up."

"I assume you already invited Sasuke?"

"No. He was too busy screaming at me because he was so mad at you. You're the first person I've told so far. I'll invite everyone else tomorrow. Oh, and even though it's probably not the smartest idea right now, I am going to invite Kiba. I don't want a front row seat to your guys' little love fest though."

"We're not together, plus my brother will be there. So, there's not really too much for you to worry about when it comes to that. But anyways, I'm heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright. Well, goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too, Naruto."

**A/N: I do****want to be extremely involved with my readers. So feel free to review or PM and let me know what you think about this story so far.**

**Thanks again and happy reading/writing everyone.**


	8. Rumors suck!

Rumors suck!

"So you guys are friends again, huh?" Shikamaru asked. We were in our homeroom class and he was turned around in his seat so he could face us.

Naruto decided to chime in with a big goofy grin on his face, trying to hold back his laughter. "Yeah! They made it official yesterday. Sasuke was so pissed off. He called me rantin' and ravin' about how his sister is friends with the 'school's number one player'."

"Gee, thanks Naruto." Kiba said sarcastically with his arms folded and pouting like a toddler.

"Yeah, you didn't have to announce that part!" I, Uchiha-style glared at him to get my point across.

"It's totally true though." Of course little Miss. Gossips-a-lot had to get into the conversation. "Ino told me all about what you tried to pull on just the first date." Sakura added with a mischievous smile.

Naruto points at Kiba and starts crackin' up laughing. "Haha! You dated Ino?! Seriously dude, what's up with that?!"

Kiba lets out a low growl before mumbling, "Don't remind me."

Shikamaru smirks at the thought he was currently having. "You really tried to mess with her on the first date? Haven't you learned by now that Ino's a bit of a diva? Knowing her, she probably blew it way out of per portion and made a big scene."

"Trust me she did. She started screaming and whaling her arms around like an idiot. I'm not allowed back in that candy shop now because of her." Kiba said, still in pout mode.

Naruto started laughing so hard this time, he had to hold onto his stomach due to the cramps it was causing. "You tried to mess with her inside of a candy shop?! Haha! You're literally my hero now Kiba!"

Sakura leaned forward so Kiba could see her and started singing, "I'll take you to the candy shop!"

Naruto stifled his laugh so he could join in. "I'll let you lick the lollipop!"

Choji even set his chips down to help. "Go 'head girl, don't you stop!"

Sakura and Naruto decided to finish it together, "Keep going 'til we hit the spot-"

"Alright enough!" Kiba stopped them finally. _Oh, thank God_.

**[A/N: Song is Candy Shop by 50 Cent. At least I think it is. I haven't listened to it in years.****Lol]**

"Kiba's right, you guys are so childish." Shikamaru says with his arms behind his head, leaning back like nothing happened.

Naruto abruptly jumps on top of his desk and points an angry finger at Shikamaru, screaming, "Oh, shut up Shika! You was over there laughing at it the entire time!"

"Naruto...please get down from your desk. As much as it would entertain me to see you fall, I really don't think the school would just let it go without finding some way to blame it all on me." Kakashi says lazily as he slowly walks in and places his things on top of his large desk. Naruto immediately got down and sat properly in his seat. Shikamaru and Choji turned around to face the front as well. Kakashi Sensei was supper laid back, but he can be pretty brutal when he needs to be. "Alright everyone! Please send forward your field trip's permission slip. Double check and make sure it is properly signed first. And...trust me when I say...I **WILL** know if you forged your parents signature. Princess, Itachi contacted me this morning and explained your situation. He said he should be home by tomorrow night so be sure to bring yours in by that following morning. Also, all of you may turn in the money to me at any given time, however, it won't be necessary until this Friday." He finished while everyone began to pass their permission slips to the person in front of them.

"Uh...Kakashi Sensei?" I hesitantly asked for his attention.

"Yes Princess?" He answered.

"Do you really have to continue to call me 'Princess'?" I asked him kind of annoyed.

"Yes Princess." He stated just as lazily as he had answered me. I let out a loud, frustrated sigh. "That's what your parents called you." He paused, looking to the floor as if it would give him the right words to say next. "Me calling you by that same nickname, sort of feels like a small way for me to honor them. A way to...keep them in the present. You look so much like your mother when she was young, that I sometimes catch myself trying to call you by her name. I apologize if it offends you Kara." He pauses once more before continuing, "But I'm going to continue calling you 'Princess' or 'Lady' Kara."

I was so shocked by that deep answer to such a simple question. All I could do is stare at him wide and teary eyed. My heart pained at the mention of my parents, but I completely respect his reasoning for helping to keep such a small thing about them alive. I look down at my hands that are rested in my lap, trying to hold back the tears. I smile while quietly saying, yet loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you."

He suddenly lifts his head up and says, "Alright class! Ignore what just happened and continue on with your time spent pretending I'm not even here!" He then sits down in his chair and proceeds to get on his computer to, you know, do what he always does...which is play Facebook games.

Naruto and Shika turn back around in their chairs again. Choji just has to simply rest his back against the wall and sit in his seat sideways in order to face us. Naruto immediately notices that I'm still quiet and deep in thought. Him being concerned for me, because he knows very well my hurt for my parents' death, asks, "Are you okay Kara?" Once again, I know how serious he is due to the fact that he used my real name to address me.

I look up at him and force a smile. I don't want to ruin his day by having him worry about me. "I'm okay Naruto. Thank you."

He genuinely smiles at me and says, "Okay." He then has an abrupt mood swing back into his usual cheery self. "Alright! Enough depressing stuff! I'm inviting you four to a party at my house this Friday night! It'll start at 7pm and anyone that'll drink, which you all know you will, are more than welcome to stay the night. I already invited Princess last night. So...who's in?"

Sakura erupts into an excited smile and asks, "Will my sweet Sasuke be there?"

"Well duh! I'll tie him up and drag him there if I have to!" Naruto answers with a smile as big as hers. "Besides, it'll be Princess' first time drinking, so he'll have to babysit her that night." He starts giggling.

"Hey!" I yell at him, my face red from the embarrassment. The next thing I know, I feel a strong arm wrap around my shoulders from my right.

"Oh, I'll be there to watch over her." Kiba says with that handsome grin on his face.

Shika crosses his arms over his chest and says, with a smirk, "I'm sure you'll keep a very thorough 'watch' over her."

Naruto looks at Kiba annoyingly. "No awkward perverted stuff at my party you two! What I heard you say in the parking lot yesterday morning was enough to last me a life time, thanks."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, his curiosity peeked at that. "What was said in the parking lot?"

"Nothing!" I say as quickly as possible.

"Mmhmm. Sure it was nothing." Choji adds with a mouth full of potato chips. Kiba sits back in his seat, leaving me to drown in my embarrassment alone.

"Well, I won't be able to attend your little drunken shin-dig that night." Shikamaru informs us.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

"I have to go with my dad on a business trip. It's a real drag, but he made it very clear that I can't miss it." He answers.

"Yeah, and I can't come either. It's my mom's birthday that night, we have plans to take her out to eat." Choji says, stuffing his now empty bag of his favorite snack into his open back pack.

"Man, you guys suck!" Naruto pouts.

Kiba chuckles at Naruto's actions. "Looks like your 'party' is going to turn out to be just a little get together."

I rest my left hand atop his knee to get him to look at me. "It's okay Naruto. We'll still have fun."

"Yeah, right." He says in disappointment before the bell rings. We all grab our bags and begin stampeding towards the door. Naruto puts his hand on my shoulder before asking, "Will you invite Sasuke for me, since I won't see him until lunch?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Princess. Later!" He waves at me before sprinting down the hallway. As soon as he leaves my line of vision, I stop, realization hitting me like a brick wall. _I haven't spoken to Sasuke since our argument last night. Great. What am I suppose to say to him? "Hey bro! Sorry I was a complete bitch last night, but__Naruto's__throwing a party this weekend and you're invited!" Yeah...right. He probably wants to punch my face in right now._ I try to tell myself, _"Shut up and stop standing in the__middle__of the hallway like a__dumbass!"_to get myself moving again before I'm late for class. One of Iruka Sensei's many pet peeves is for his students to come in late, even though he's almost as late as many times as Kakashi is. **Almost.**

I walk into class with about a minute to spare before the bell rings. I notice my brother is already in his seat next to mine. I sit down and quietly place my bag on the floor. There's an, oh so, awkward silence before my brother decides he'll be the first to speak. He doesn't look at me though. He just continues to stare at nothing with his chin rested into his left palm. "Itachi spoke to me this morning."

At first I was confused. Why is he telling me this? Then I mentally face palm. I was the one that told Itachi to let Sasuke know to leave me alone. _I tattle-taled__on him like a little kid. I just know I'm going to leave this classroom with a black eye. _Sasuke and I decided when we was younger, that nobody was allowed to hit us...but us. I start to panic. "Look Sasuke, before you tackle me...remember, I'm your baby sister. I was just upset and didn't mean anything by it. We're in school, there's witnesses. You don't want anyone to think you beat on your sissy, do you? I won't hesitate to kick you in the nuts if you leave a mark on my face! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that either. I wuv you." I just know people that were actually paying attention, thought I was completely crazy. But hey, Sasuke use to hit hard when we were only 6. I don't wanna know how much harder he can hit now.

"Shut up Kara. I'm not going to hit you." He says nonchalantly.

"Y-You're not?" I stutter.

"No, we're too old for that stuff. Besides...Itachi explained to me your issue with how I acted. I didn't mean to remind you so much of father. I wasn't **trying** to be your superior. And I wasn't really trying to come at you sideways. The only intentions I had, was to protect my only sister. I apologize, Kara. I apologize for blowing up on you instead of just talking to you about it like we usually do. The only thing I won't take back though...is my promise to kick that mutt's ass if he even **thinks** about hurting you." You could just hear in his voice how serious and sincere he was.

I feel bad now. "I want to apologize too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Plus, I was a complete smart ass. Itachi told me you was just trying to take care of me, and I acted very disrespectful and ungrateful. So much for our twin telepathy, huh?"

Sasuke smirks at that. "Hmph. Looks like we can't do anything without big brother. Apology accepted...sissy."

"Yours too. Oh, and Naruto wanted me to invite you to his party this Friday. We'll be staying the night. He also said you really don't have much of a choice, because you have to babysit me."

"He's really throwing a party this early in the school year?"

"That's exactly what I said, but his parents will be gone from Friday afternoon, to Sunday morning. He said he couldn't pass up the opportunity. There will be booze, however, there will also be Sakura and most likely Ino. Thought I should warn you ahead of time. You probably don't want to sleep shirtless **that** night."

Sasuke groaned, "Great."

Out of nowhere, Sammie ran up to the front of my desk, slamming her hands on top of it in excitement. Sammie was in our grade, she hung out with Naruto occasionally. I didn't really know her. "Oh my God Kara, guess what?!"

"Um...what?" I asked, still surprised by her sudden out burst.

She started talking so quickly, I almost didn't grasp what all she was saying. "You know how Naruto's locker is next to mine? Well, we was just setting there talking, when these two guys that was on his football team last year, started teasing him. They were making fun him, saying that he was secretly in love with the school's Princess. When I heard that, I automatically assumed they meant you. So after they left, I asked him if he really did like you more than just a friend. He acted all suspicious and tried avoiding me. Well, I bugged him until he finally answered me. He said that he was secretly in love with you, but he told me not to tell anyone. When he said that, I thought it was so cute and I got all excited and-" She paused and glanced around the room. About half of the class just heard everything and they were all staring at her. Her face went completely red. "Oops. My bad. Uh...nobody heard that from me." She then took off running to the other side of the room to sit in her seat.

I was in complete shock once again this morning. Not exactly from what she told me, since I already had suspension in the back of my head about my best friend, but mainly from the, way too excited, approach she took to tell me. Even though I had my thoughts, I still didn't truly believe them. Does Naruto seriously, **love** me? Iruka walked in, interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay everyone! Sorry that I'm late. Let's go ahead and get started. Open up your text book to chapter one. This will be mostly what you've learned already, along with a few new things mixed in. I want you to do problems one through fifty, even numbers only. You may have the maximum of one partner to help you, or you can simply choose to do them on your own. Once you are finished, place your work in this black tray on my desk. The rest of your time may be free time, however, these problems do have to be finished and turned in before the end of the class period. Also, please keep the noise to a minimum. You'll have three warnings before I tell you to separate from your partner and finish what's left on your own. And before you even ask, **yes,** you each have to have your own papers. You cannot put both of your names on one sheet. So make sure that each of you have all of the answers on both pieces of papers." He then takes a seat at his desk.

Sasuke and I immediately scoot our desks together and open his book, placing it in the middle. Between the two of us, we should be finished in no time. He suddenly speaks to me after our tenth problem solved. "Do you think what all Sam said about the idiot being in love with you was true?"

"I don't know. Let's just get our work done." I answer him blankly. He just glances at me for a second before silently going back to our math problems. Truthfully, I don't want Naruto to like me, because I don't want to hurt him. I don't really like anybody that way right now. I know me and Kiba flirt, but it's **way** too early to think about us like that. _Come on Kara. Everyone knows that Sammie can be off her rocker, so it's probably not even true. Just...finish this stupid math work already._

The rest of my classes went by rather quickly. The next thing I know, I'm in the lunch line, waiting to get my damn pizza. _I can't stop thinking about what Sammie told me. I don't know why I'm letting this bother me so much. I already had a hunch that Naruto thought of me as more than a friend. So...why is the sudden 'confirmation' of it becoming such an issue?_The two guys behind me broke me from my thoughts. I don't recognize them. One has red hair, the other being a Pooh Bear blonde.

'Red' tapped on my shoulder, causing me to turn and face him. "Hey you're Kara Uchiha, right?"

"Depends on who's asking."

'Blondie' chimed in. "Did you know that Naruto kid is like, infatuated with you?"

My eyebrow twitched from irritation. _This is starting to get ridiculous! People I've never met before is walking up to me, telling me this crap. What really got all of this started anyway?_ 'Red' interrupted my thoughts again. "We was just letting you know, wouldn't want Kiba to think you was cheating on him. That could cause that scrawny Naruto kid to get his ass busted." He finished with a nasty smirk. _What?!_

I lost it. "That's it!" I threw my empty lunch tray down in the midst of my anger, causing a loud crash against the concrete floor. Almost everyone in the lunch room looked at me with wide eyes. I can see Kiba, Naruto and my brother staring at me from my peripheral vision. "Everyone around here needs to get their facts straight before they come at me with this bullshit! Kiba and I are **NOT,** I repeat, **NOT** a couple! We just started talking as friends yesterday! And Naruto is my best friend! That's it. And even if he did like me, or was secretly in love with me, or **WHATEVER** the case may be...it's nobody's damn business! So, if you all would kindly leave me alone, I would really appreciate it! Thank you."

I quickly began my walk of shame out of the cafeteria. I went outside to the bleachers and decided to stay there until lunch was over. I seriously just embarrassed myself, but I just got so frustrated. I wasn't out there long before I heard the school's double doors open and close. I didn't bother to look who was walking out here. But then...a pair of black stilettos came into my eye sight. I narrowed my eyes at them. _Great...just what I needed right now._

"Bravo, **Lady Kara**. I must admit, I wasn't really expecting that kind of reaction out of you so early. It was very entertaining though." That Medusa voice. A voice that can sound so sexual, yet so frightening. I look up at the owner of that voice with a clear scowl printed on my face. _Kori..._

"What do **you** want?" I ask as hateful as I can.

"I thought I would come out here and tell you who deserves credit for what caused that little performance of yours just a moment ago."

"Let me guess, it was your brilliant mind that started the rumor about Naruto being in love with me?" I said like a professional smartass.

"You are correct. However, the best part was the fact that Naruto confirmed it himself. Thus, causing the quick spread of said 'rumor'."

_Naruto confirmed it?_ "Are you also the one that started the rumor about Kiba and I being together?" I asked the she-witch.

"Yup." She giggled after making the last letter in that word 'pop'. This was all just a game to her. People's **lives** was just one big toy for her to play with.

"Why? Why those rumors? Especially the one about me and Kiba? I thought he was suppose to be 'all yours'."

"Silly girl. Kiba **is** mine. I wanted everyone to think you two were dating, then you tragically cheated on him with your best friend. Soon everyone would see what a **slut** you are and begin encouraging Kiba to go to me, someone who always cared for him. I warned you Princess. I told you to stay away from him or you would start to regret it. If you don't heed my warning, then I'm afraid I'll have to let out the next rumor, and I really don't think you want that one to go around the school." She said all of this like a child would explaining a game's rules.

_Another rumor? Is she serious? _

"Kiba was right, you are a psycho bitch."

She let out another playful giggle before strutting away while singing, "I tried to warn you!" Then I hear the heavy double doors swing open and shut again. _Friday needs to come sooner...I need a damn drink after today._

**A/N:Once****again, sorry for the slow updates. I know this chapter isn't the longest/greatest either. Real quick disclaimers; I do NOT own the song that was quoted. I do NOT own Facebook. Oh, you guys get it. I don't own anything but my****OC. Okay, anyways, Naruto's party should start in either the next chapter, or the one after that. I have some drama planned in my head to go down at that party. Hopefully it will come out the way I want it to. Anyone care to guess who it will involve? Enough of me. Thank you guys so very much for reading. I'm still very new at this so some feedback from you guys would be very much appreciated. Thank you again and happy reading/writing everyone! **


	9. After School

After School

School today went by like a blur. I managed to somehow avoid Kori all day. The rumors she spread was still going around school, but not as bad. A few people came up to me asking if it was true. That I was with Kiba, but Naruto was trying to break us up because he was just **so** madly in love with me. I explained to them that one of my friends started that rumor as a joke. I didn't want to tell the whole school that I had beef with Kori.

I just can't wait for 6 o' clock to get here. That's what time big brother is suppose to be home. Even though it's only been a few days, I still miss him like crazy. I was standing outside the double doors to the school parking lot, waiting for Sasuke. Out of nowhere, I felt someone grab me by the shoulders from behind. Before I even had a chance to react, they started kissing the back of my neck. _That's it! Somebody's__gettin' their ass kicked today!_ Out of reflex, I elbowed them as hard as I could in their side. I heard a male's voice grunt as he let go of me. I turned around to see none other than, Naruto, holding his left side with a look of pain plastered all over his face.

"Naruto! What the hell were you thinking?! I had plans to turn around and kick you in the nuts next!" _Do I really need to lay down rules for him, just to save him from an ass__whoopin'?_

He slowly managed to straighten himself up, still holding tightly onto his sore ribs though. He let out a small chuckle before saying, "I was just trying to mess with you, I didn't think you would try to beat my ass for it."

"Yeah well, if some random guy comes up behind me trying to molest my neck, my reaction is probably not going to be to laugh at it." I subconsciously folded my arms over my chest, still slightly aggravated.

"Well am I safe now?" He asked, with a little more confidence.

I decided to aggravate him. I smirked and looked at him with a serious face, arms still crossed. "Hm. I don't know. What's the safe words?"

Without even having to think about it, he answered, "Pineapple juice."

I immediately started laughing. The safe words being pineapple juice, was created from one of those moments where you just had to be there. Last year, we was hanging out at my house. We were in the kitchen just laughing and joking like usual. Well, at one point he started tickling me right after I took a drink of my pineapple juice. I laughed so hard it caused me to spit it out everywhere. All that did, was make us both laugh even harder. When I finally caught my breath, I looked at my best friend and said, "Okay, from now on, our safe words are gonna be pineapple juice."

Now, I know what you all are thinking. What do we need safe words for if we're just friends and don't do anything? Just to be clear, all Naruto and I have done is make out and mess with eachother. I'm a virgin, remember? So, **no,** we have not had sex. Thank you very much. Now, back to the current situation.

I finally forced myself to stop laughing. "I seriously can't believe you still remember that!"

"How could I forget? My hair smelled like pineapples for a week after that. It was hilarious. Not to mention how pissed off Itachi got when he came home and noticed everything in the kitchen was all sticky."

"Yeah well, I was gonna clean it up, but you spontaneously picked me up and carried me upstairs so we could finish playing Call of Duty."

"We need to hang out more, like we use too. We basically lived with each other last year." He said, making the topic a little more serious now.

I smiled at him. "I know. You're still my best friend Naruto. I'll always love you."

"And you know I love you. To the moon and back Princess." He paused for a second. You could tell he was thinking about something. "Hey! Why don't you spend the night with me tonight? You can help me wake up in the morning so I'm not late to school."

"Itachi is coming home tonight."

"Come on Princess. You can spend a couple hours with him and then come over. You'll see him again tomorrow. Please?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes and pouted. _Those big blue eyes of his...I just can't say no to that. He's just too cute for his own good._

I let out an exhausted sigh. "Alright, alright! Just stop looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours!"

He jumped up and hugged me from excitement. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

He let go of me right before Sasuke walked out. He looked over at us with an annoyed expression. "Come on sis. Stop playing around, I'm ready to go." _What crawled up his butt and died?_

I placed my hand on my right hip. "Hey, I was the one waiting for you."

He walked away mumbling, "Whatever."

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto asked, now standing to the left of me.

"Who knows. Somebody probably pissed him off. I better go though. See you later Naruto." I waved to him as I began jogging to my brother's truck. He already had it started, so I quickly jumped into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and went in the direction of our house. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him cautiously.

"Sakura and Ino was pestering me about that stupid party this weekend. I swear, it's going to be so annoying with them there."

I tried to hold back my giggling so he wouldn't get mad. It was so entertaining watching him be aggravated with the girls. I don't know who can piss him off more, Naruto or those two. We pulled up in our driveway and waited for the garage door to open. As soon as it got halfway open, I immediately spotted a red Mercedes in the spot next to ours.

I gasped with excitement. "Itachi's home already?" I had the biggest smile on my face. I was just too ecstatic to wait for Sasuke. As soon as his truck stopped moving, I shot out of it and ran inside. I didn't even bother to shut the door, I just threw my backpack down and started running through the house like a toddler. "Itachi?!"

"Over here Princess." I looked to my right and saw him standing in front of the archway to the kitchen. I took off into a sprint and jumped into his arms, hugging tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my small waist while chuckling at me. "Did you honestly miss me that much?"

I let go of him and started pouting like a baby. "Yes. Sasuke is so mean when you're gone."

"I can hear you, ya know!" Sasuke yelled back to me while shutting the door to the garage. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Itachi put his hand on my shoulder. "You two seriously aren't arguing still, are you?" He asked.

Sasuke flopped his shoes off before answering him. "No, we actually apologized to each other yesterday. She just wants you to baby her because she knows I won't."

He let out another chuckle. "Well, I'm here now. Sorry I had to miss your guys' first day of school." He pulled out his leather wallet from his back pocket and handed me a fifty dollar bill. "Here sis. Give me your permission slip so I can sign it for you."

I ran back over to my backpack and yanked out the slightly crumbled permission slip. I walked back over to him and handed it to him.

He smiled at me and pulled out a black pen from his shirt pocket. "Turn around, please." I did what I was told. I heard the click of the pen before feeling him writing on the paper in between my shoulder blades. Most people get annoyed when others do this to them. I think it feels good though. It's like getting your back scratched. "There, all finished. Now put it back in your bag before you lose it."

I turned around and smiled at him while taking the paper back. "Thank you so much, big brother." I ran back once again to my backpack. I placed the permission slip in the front pocket. I stood up straight and paused for a second. _Wait a minute...baby me?_ I spun around to face my brothers, "He does **not** baby me!"

They both looked at me wide-eyed. It was completely silent for a little over 10 seconds before Sasuke busted out laughing. You read that right. **Sasuke Uchiha**, actually laughed. Itachi and I both looked at him like he was crazy until he was finally able to hold back his laughter enough to speak. "You seriously just now got what I said? Wow sis, I think you've been hanging out with Naruto too much."

"Shut up. Hey, speaking of Naruto. Itachi, can I stay the night with him tonight?"

"I just got home and you're already going to leave me?" He asked with slight disappointment.

"I know, I'm really sorry. We were talking about hanging out more and then he asked if I could stay with him. Please big brother? It'll give Sasuke a little break from me." I shot him a pouty face to aide in my sad attempt at begging.

My brothers glanced over at each other. Itachi was silently asking Sasuke if he should let me go. Sasuke smirked before answering him. "Let her go. A break from her would be nice, even if it's a short one."

Itachi let out an exhausted sigh before facing me. "Alright. Just make sure you both get to school on time. Understood?"

"We will, I promise! Thank you so much Itachi, you're amazing!"

He chuckled slightly before saying, "I know, I know. Now, go get packed and get down there before it gets dark."

I ran upstairs and immediately went to my dresser. I grabbed extra clothes, my phone charger, brush, etc. I shoved it all in my backpack. Before I could even zip it up, my phone started vibrating.

**Are u coming or what?! Naruto**

**Yes nerd. On my way! Meet me at the door in 5.** ***kara***

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and finished zipping up my bag. I opened the door and turned around to yell, "Bye boys! I love you!"

I heard them say, "Love you too!", as I was shutting the door. Let me explain my little trip to Naruto's house real quick; two houses to my left is a alley that leads to the neighborhood behind us. Once I make my way down the alley, I'll go 3 houses to my right and then there's his house. It takes me about 15 minutes before I can see Naruto standing on his porch. He has on that signature goofy grin and is waving his arm violently.

"Wow, you're a really slow walker babe!" He yelled at me while giggling.

I walked up the little concrete walk way to the bottom of his porch steps. "So you're calling me 'babe' now?"

He stifled a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, it slipped."

_It just 'slipped', huh?_I looked at my best friend and couldn't help but smile at him. "Alright! I'll allow it, but on one condition."

"What is it?" He asked still nervous.

I smiled at him mischievously. I placed my index finger on my left cheek before saying, "You gotta give me a kiss."

His face immediately turned bright red. All this rumor stuff about him supposedly being in love with me, I guess part of me wonders if it's true or not. Kori said that he actually said it was true out loud, then again, why would I ever trust her?

"Are...are you serious Kara?" He asked nervously.

I tried so hard not to laugh at him. He just looked so cute. I walked up the porch steps and stood in front of him. He was fidgeting. _Wonder why he's so nervous about it. I mean, we've kissed before. What's so different now?_

"Oh, I'm very serious. If you want to continue calling me babe, you gotta give me a kiss. Come on it's just on the cheek. Besides, you was the one kissing my neck earlier."

He gulped loudly and scooted closer to me. I turned my face to the right so that my cheek was easier to get to. He slowly leaned in and placed his lips on my cheek. _Wow, I didn't expect them to be so soft.__I mean,__were they always this soft?_It lasted for all of 3 seconds. When he was done, he stood straight up and looked at anything but me. He mumbled, "Can we go in now."

I laughed at him. "Yeah, come on." I walked up beside him and quickly pecked his cheek and whispered, "See, now that wasn't so hard. Was it?" I saw his face turn even redder before walking inside.


	10. Is it true?

"Is it true?"

"Kara, behind you!" Naruto yelled.

"I got, I got it!" I screamed back at him.

"Throw a grenade and then run upstairs and hit the box." He commanded.

"Shit Naruto! I'm down, come revive me." I said in frustration.

"What?! This is round thirteen, you just had to drop now?!"

"It's not my fault! I turned around and there was like, a thousand of 'em there!"

I heard the music mixed with maniacal laughter, signifying that we both were dead. If you haven't guessed already, Naruto and I were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. I look over at him; he was just staring at his TV, with no movement at all.

"You okay, Naruto?" I asked him cautiously. It was silent for maybe another 5 seconds before he finally stood up and placed the controller on his night stand. His alarm clock read 10:00 pm in red letters.

"Fuck it. We gotta go to bed anyways." He said more calmly then what I expected.

"You know what I just noticed?" I asked him.

He sat back down on the bed next to me before answering, "What?"

"You never told me where your parents are."

"Oh, they had to stay overnight to help solve a murder investigation. Your brother was gonna do it, but they told him he'd been away from home long enough and volunteered to take his place tonight. So they'll probably sleep all day tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, they know that I'm here right?"

"Yeah. They said you could sleep with me. Then they explained to me why us having sex would be a bad idea for over an hour."

We both blushed after he said that. "Wow, how embarrassing." His parents are really cool and act more like our best friends, but they were still parents.

"Yeah, well, that's not even the worst part. Mom started saying stuff about; if I got you pregnant, I would have to get a job and take care of you and the baby." He crossed his arms over his chest before continuing. "Like I don't already know that! I mean, I know I'm still young, but I would do anything for our baby. Besides, you would make an awesome mom and-" He stopped, finally realizing what all he was saying. His face went red and he looked to his feet, mumbling, "You didn't hear that."

I paused for a moment. It was so weird because Naruto's been my best friend since we were in diapers. At the same time...it felt...really good hearing him say all that stuff. Oh God, what's happening to me? "You, uh, you really think I would be a good mom?"

Shock came to his face before he looked up at me. "Well, yeah. I think you would be the coolest mom."

I start panicking inside. I gotta stop this. I don't wanna hurt him. He's too kind of a person to deserve that. I never really believed that Naruto had those types of feelings for me...but after the rumors...and the way he's been talking to me lately. Could it all be true? And what about Kiba? We just started talking again, but he flirts with me all the time. My phone starts ringing in my pocket. I stand up so I can fish it out. Looking at the caller ID, I see the picture of me and Kiba. Speak of the devil. I push the answer button and place the phone to my ear.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered. I glance over at Naruto, he looks disappointed for some reason.

"Hey there sexy. I didn't know if you was in bed yet or not." Kiba said in a cheery voice.

"Um, no. I'm probably going to bed soon though."

"Oh, really? Well, I just gotta ask."

"What is it?"

He chuckled a little before answering me. "What are you gonna wear?"

I know he was just messing with me, but it was embarrassing with Naruto sitting right here. "Kiba, stop."

Naruto looked surprised when he heard Kiba's name. "You're talking to Kiba?" He asked.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm just teasing you." Kiba spoke in my right ear.

Great, it's getting awkward now. "Kiba, I'm going to bed so I'm not tired tomorrow. I'll talk to you at school."

"Okay. Later, I guess." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

Naruto abruptly stood up. "Am I interrupting your guys' phone sex or something?" He sounds pissed.

"Naruto, Kiba and I just started talking. We don't do stuff like that. We're just friends, okay? Please don't get mad when there's nothing to be upset about." He's never sounded so hateful towards me before.

"Yeah, whatever." He turned his back toward me. I don't get it. What's changed with him?

See, this is exactly what I didn't want. He's acting like he's jealous. It upsets me to see him this way. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him tightly. He stiffens up at first. I put my lips up to his ear and whisper, "Naruto...please don't be mad at me. I hate seeing you upset and I hate the fact that it's all my fault. We need to get to bed, so will you come lay down with me? Please?"

He turned around and hugged me. "You're right, I'm sorry."

We let go of each other. I smiled at him. "Good. I'm gonna go get changed." I walk into the bathroom and change into a black tank top and zebra print shorts. I go back into his bedroom and put my dirty clothes in my backpack. I look up and see Naruto has already changed into dark gray sweatpants and is shirtless. I never realized that Naruto was so...well...hot. Whoa! What am I saying? Stop it Kara! I hop in the bed and lay down on the side next to the wall and the window. Naruto laid down to my left and set his alarm before pulling the covers over him.

"'Night babe." He said quietly.

"Good night, Naruto."

[Time Skip]

It was Friday already. Yesterday, luckily, went by rather quickly. It took me an hour to wake Naruto up for school yesterday morning. I eventually pulled his computer chair next to the bed, climbed up, then jumped on top of him. We surprisingly made it to school on time. I was able to, basically avoid Kori yesterday. I saw her only twice. Both times she gave me a dirty look, flipped me off, then continued on her way.

We were all at lunch now. I was, once again, in between Naruto and my brother. Kiba sat across from me. Naruto seemed pretty ecstatic about his party tonight. His parents were already gone, so he had plans to immediately go home from school and get everything ready. I didn't ask him how he was able to obtain all of the alcohol. I'm not so sure I want to know anyways.

"Alright! So who all's coming tonight?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I am!" I answered him with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke asked from my right.

Naruto looked at him like a stern father would his child. "No, you don't! It's your sister's first time drinking and you have to be there to help watch over her."

"Well, I already told you, I won't miss it." Kiba said before throwing a wink and a smirk my way.

"Ino and I are going!" Sakura exclaimed before looking at my brother like he was the most gorgeous thing on earth.

Naruto rested his chin into his right palm. A look of disappointment was swiped across his face. "Man, this really sucks! Only five people are coming?"

[Another Time Skip. Sorry. :)]

I was in my room, standing in my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. It was six o' clock already and I had an hour before Sasuke and I start walking to Naruto's house. Kiba texted me and told me he was already there. He wanted to go early to help Naruto get ready. Oh! I know!

I grabbed a tight fitting, baby pink tank top, with thick straps. Then I found my matching pink and white stripped cupcake skirt, that'll start from just below my breasts and end mid-thigh. **(Quick A/N: If any of you watch Trisha Paytas on YouTube, I got the outfit idea from her. I love the way she dresses.) **

I dug through my tote of shoes, finding my white converse to go with it. I quickly got dressed and put on my shoes. I go to my jewelry box and fish out my pink diamond earrings. My mother got them for me when I got my ears pierced; I was around ten years old. I then go to my full length mirror after grabbing a black hair tie. I throw my long hair up into a sloppy bun, leaving my fringed bangs down.

I was checking my outfit out in the mirror when I heard my brother call for me from downstairs. "Are you almost ready sis?"

"Yeah, just let me put my extra clothes in the bag!" I answered him. I picked up my small stack of clothes and placed them into my Hello Kitty bag. I swung the bag over my shoulder and made my way downstairs.

My brother was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. They weren't skinny jeans, but they fit snuggly to his legs. He had his black and gray, high top, Jordans on his feet. A red, draw-string bag over his left shoulder. He smirked at me before saying, "You look really good sis. But, whoever it is you're trying to impress, is getting his ass kicked."

I giggled at his compliment. "Thank you brother. I know I'll have nothing to worry about with you around."

"Let's go." He said, turning around and making his way out the door. It took us roughly, 10 minutes, before we were opening Naruto's front door. He had three coolers in his living room, sitting on the floor next to a fold out table that had red-solo cups stacked on it.

To our right, his living room. It was furnished with; a black leather couch, a matching lazy boy recliner to the right of the couch, and a black wooden night stand in between the two. His 60 inch flat screen hung on the wall across from his couch. To our left, an archway into the kitchen. Their kitchen was simple with a good amount of counter space. Directly in front of us was a hallway. There was the bathroom on the left. There were also stairs at the end that led to three bedrooms and another bathroom.

"Hey there Uchihas! Take your bags to my bedroom for now. Sakura and Ino texted and said they're on their way." Naruto greeted us with a grin.

[Another time skip. Sorry...again.]

Sakura and Ino got here about an hour ago. At this point, we all have drinks in our hands. I was drinking orange juice and 100 proof vodka. It was strong and disgusting at first, but after about the third cup full, it started to taste like just orange juice. The boys have been drinking mainly beer. Every now and then, they would line up and take shots of whiskey. Sakura and Ino have stuck with their strawberry margaritas. I was already starting to feel dizzy. I think I'm just starting to get drunk. It being my first time drinking, not to mention what I was drinking, it didn't take me like to start feeling it. Everyone else was pretty buzzed. We all decided to sit in a circle on the floor and play a good ol' fashion game of; Truth or Dare, using an empty beer bottle as the spinner.

"Do we really have to play this stupid game?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Yes. Sit still and just drink your beer Sasuke. You'll survive." Naruto spit back at him.

Kiba spun the bottle first, it landed on Naruto. "Okay Uzumaki, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Naruto answered him with a smirk.

"I dare you...to tell us the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you." Kiba said with a grin. My brother immediately started laughing. He must of been there when it happened.

"Dammit." Naruto groaned.

"Come on Naruto, you can't back down." Ino encouraged him before taking another drink of her margarita.

Naruto let out a loud sigh before telling us. "Alright, alright. I'm not gonna tell you why, when, how or where...but...one time...I shit my pants. It was bad."

Ino and Sakura yelled out an elongated "Ew!", while Sasuke just burst into laughter.

Naruto glared at him. "Shut up Sasuke! It's not funny! I couldn't help it and you know that!"

Sasuke held back his laughter enough to say, "It was extremely funny."

Naruto mumbles something incoherent before grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Sasuke. "Truth or dare, asshole."

"This is so-"

"Just do it!" Naruto interjected before he could finish.

Sasuke made a grunt-like noise before answering, "Truth, I guess."

"Who's the hottest chick in here?" Naruto smiled wickedly. He knew my brother would have to choose Ino or Sakura.

The girls smiled brightly in anticipation of his answer. "No one. The only one that's even remotely pretty, is my sister." The girls shed anime tears and took large gulps of their drinks, finishing them.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Well you're no fun."

"Yeah, whatever." My brother spat back before flicking the bottle to spin it. It was my turn. "Alright sis, truth or dare?"

Either way, I'm probably screwed. "I'll do a dare." I said bravely.

My brother looked around the room, trying to figure out what he could dare me to do. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Walking back out with a clear bottle, half full of copper liquid in his hand. "I dare you, to shoot back a mouth full of whiskey."

I mumbled, "Great." before standing up and wobbling my way to him. I snatch the bottle from his hand and unscrew the cap. I place the opening to my lips, tilt my head back and poor enough to fill my mouth. My stomach immediately cringes. The taste was awful. I quickly swallow it and place my hand over my mouth, trying not to puke it back up. It burned my throat and my nose. I shove the bottle into my brother's chest and stumble back to my spot on the floor. Sasuke takes his place back beside me shortly after I sit down.

"You okay sweetie?" Kiba asked with a concerned look on his face.

I finally remove my hand from my mouth and place it on the 'spinner'. "Yeah, that was disgusting." Everyone chuckles at me while I spin the bottle. It landed on Ino. "Truth or dare?"

Ino takes another swig of her freshly made margarita before answering, "Dare me Uchiha."

I stifle a laugh at the dare I was thinking of. "I dare you...to open the front door and scream 'I love penis', as loud as you can."

Her eyes grow wide and her cheeks show a thin line of pink across them. Everyone bursts into a fit of giggles. She looks to the ground before standing up. She then lifts her head up, determination written all over her features. She wobbles to the front door and throws it open. It was around midnight, so almost everyone's house lights were off. She takes a deep breath before screaming, "I LOVE PENIS!"

We all immediately start laughing while she slams the door shut and makes her way back over to the circle. I look at her embarrassed face and say, "Wow Ino, you're amazing!"

[Another time skip. Yay time skips!]

It was around three in the morning. Everyone was asleep except for me and Naruto. I was definitely plastered at this point. My brother ate a sandwich and ended up passing out at the kitchen table. Kiba was asleep in Naruto's room on the floor and the girls were asleep in the guest bedroom. I was sitting on the couch while Naruto was standing in front of me.

"I can't believe everyone passed out on us." He said while laughing.

I looked up at him and slurred, "I know, right?"

He started telling me a story about how Shikamaru had taken one of his favorite video games and hid it from him. Or something like that. I was in and out of him talking. I started thinking about how much I've been questioning myself on whether or not him being in love with me was true. It's been bothering me all week. I look up at him again and grin. "Yeah well, I know something that you've been hiding from me."

He looks down at me confused and chuckles before taking a seat in the recliner. "What are you going on about Princess?"

An idea popped up in my head and me being blurry right now, I decide to roll with it. I stand up and walk over to him. I smile before climbing on his lap. My legs around his legs. His facial expression shows total shock. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

A blush consumes his face. He tightens his hands onto the arms of the chair, he was trying to fight the temptation to touch me. "Kara, as much as I honestly love this right now, you gotta get up. You're drunk, okay? You don't know what you're doing."

I smile at him seductively. "Yes I do." I grind my hips a little against his rapidly growing member.

He quietly groans while tightening his grip on the chair more. "Well, you don't know what you're doing to me."

I suddenly become agitated. "Don't degrade me Naruto. I know exactly what I'm doing. Now, I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?"

This angers me more. I don't care if it's the booze talking or liquid courage or whatever. I'm going to let it out. "I've heard everyone else say it all week long! I wanna hear it come from your mouth! Say it! Say it to my face, Naruto Uzumaki!"

He seems a little freaked out now. "Kara, I don't know what you're talking about."

"What's your little secret that's so damn big, you can't even tell me?"

"I..." He looks almost scared.

"You love me, don't you?"

He looks at me with the confusion as clear as day. "Wh-...well, yeah. You know I love you Kara. You're my best-"

I cut him off. "No! Stop pussy footin' around! You're in love with me, aren't you?"

"Kara...I-" This time, the sound of my brother's footsteps interrupts him.

Sasuke walks into the living room and looks up at us after rubbing his tired eyes. "Why are you guys in here scream-...what the fuck?!"

Naruto quickly throws his arms in the air. "I didn't do it! Sasuke, I swear this isn't my fault! She just jumped up on me! You gotta help me!"

Sasuke narrows his eyes, quickly finding the realization behind Naruto's pleading."Is your...is this making you hard?! I'll kill you Uzumaki!"

"Come on Sasuke. I'm a guy okay? Just get her off of me!"

Sasuke starts walking towards me while saying, "Come on sis. Let's go upstairs and-"

"No!" I swat his hand away from me. "I'm not done talking to him! I'll be up in a minute!"

Sasuke sighs. He's too drunk and too tired to deal with this right now. "I'm gonna go get her stuff ready. You better not touch her and she better be away from you when I get back!" He shoots Naruto a warning glare before disappearing upstairs.

Naruto swallows the lump in his throat as I glare down at him. "Why do you get so jealous when I'm around Kiba?"

"I don't get jealous!" He spits back at me.

"That's bullshit! Tell me why, now!" I grind my hips a little harder against his groin to get him talking.

He closes his eyes and lets out another groan before narrowing them at me. "I just...I don't think he's good for you."

"You never thought anyone was good enough for me!"

"Well, that's because you deserve so much better!"

"Like who?"

He looks down for a second. "Well...um..."

I answer for him. "You?"

He looks up at me in shock. "What? Kara we're...we're just friends."

"But you don't wanna be just friends, do you?"

"I..." He pauses, trying to figure a way out of this. "Come on Kara. Let's just go to bed, okay?"

I grab the collar of his shirt aggressively. "No! I want you to tell me! Tell me now!" I shove my womanhood hard against him. That pushes him over the edge.

He growls, "Dammit Kara!" He quickly grips onto my waist and violently smashes his lips onto mine. He kisses me passionately. I gasp in surprise, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. He's kissing me like he's longed for it. Like he needed it. Like he needed me.

We stop after a few seconds to catch our breath. We've made out a good ten times before, but it was never like this. "Naruto..."

He looks into my eyes. I see the worry that fills them. "I am in love with you, okay? I figured it out when we were twelve years old."

I look at him with guilt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I'd rather be your friend and suffer...then be nothing to you. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. You don't feel the same about me and I don't want you to feel guilty because of it. I don't want to mess up what we have."

"But Naruto...I do love you." I tried to plead with him.

"Kara, please. You don't have to pretend, just to make me feel better. That's not what I want. I'm okay. Now come on, let's get you in bed-"

"No! Fuck me!"

His eyes widened so much, I thought they was going to come out of their sockets. "Wh-what did you say?"

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to be the one to have my virginity Naruto."

His face turned bright red as he tried to reason with me. "Kara, you're drunk. I'm not gonna do that."

"No I'm not! I want this! You're always there for me. You were the one I went to when my parents died. You've always taken care of me, even when I threw other guys in your face. I want you to have me. Please."

I reached down to try and grab him while bucking my hips against him. He grabbed my wrist and lifted it away from his throbbing member. "Damn...you gotta stop. I can't do this when you've been drinking. Now come on!" He picked me up from his lap bridal-style and made his way upstairs.

I instantly felt myself drifting. Everything was spinning. I managed to mumble, "It's not fair."

"What's not?" He asked, but there was no answer.


	11. The next day

The next day

I'm pretty sure that what actually woke me up was this headache sent from Hell. My eyes fluttered open, staying blurry for a few seconds. I tried to look around to figure out where I am, but it took a moment for my eyes to fully adjust. Once I'm able to focus, I realize I'm in Naruto's room. I was on a pallet of blankets draped across the floor. _I thought only the boys were sleeping in here? I should be in the guest room with__Sakura__and__Ino._All of a sudden I felt a wave of nausea hit me, hard.

I throw the blankets off of me and sprint into the hallway. If I had wasted even a second, this would've been everywhere. As soon as I get the toilet seat open, all of the contents that once resided in my stomach, come pouring out. After a good few times of spilling my gusts out, I begin to dry heave. To my embarrassment, it was loud and echoed throughout the entire upstairs.

It finally stopped, giving me a chance to rest. I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the wall across from the toilet. It didn't take long for me to notice I was in my pajamas. A simple white tank top and pink shorts. _I don't remember changing...then again...I don't remember going to bed either._I started rubbing my temples from frustration and this horrible migraine. _So now I gotta figure out who changed my clothes and how I ended up in__Naruto's__room. I think I remember seeing my brother and Naruto in the bed. There was only one pallet on the floor. The girls are in the guest room...oh no._

I hear foot steps coming from the hall. Seconds later, Kiba is standing in the bathroom doorway, trying to rub his eyes awake. He squints his eyes toward me. "Are you okay Princess?" He asks groggily.

I look up at him with narrowed eyes, from being tired mixed with excruciating pain radiating through my head. I still felt dizzy and nauseous. I truly believe that I woke up still drunk. "What time is it?" I ignored his question. My voice cracked a little.

"I think, seven maybe?" He answered.

I just had to ask. "Kiba...did, uh, did we...you know, do anything last night?"

He looked at me with obvious confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Did we have sex?" I asked bluntly.

He smirked at that. "I wish, but I went to bed before you."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"Hey, are you trying to say that having sex with me is really so dreadful?"

"If I'm drunk and didn't plan on having sex with anyone, then yes, I would say that'd be pretty dreadful."

"Well, if you did 'accidentally' lose your virginity last night, it sure as hell wasn't with me. Drunk or not, I think I would've remembered fucking you." His smirk grew after saying that. As if he would've been so proud to have my virginity.

"This is crazy. I don't wanna ever drink like that again." I say mainly to myself.

"Well, I gotta take a leak like crazy. You're more than welcomed to stay in here if-"

"Nope. Help me up." I interrupted. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and lifted me from the floor. I walked out, shutting the door behind me, and went back into Naruto's room. I noticed only my brother was still sound asleep in the bed. I could hear faint noises coming from the kitchen. I decided to venture downstairs and see who it was.

Upon walking into the kitchen, I immediately spot Naruto, finishing off what appears to be a glass of orange juice. I take a seat on one of the stools at the island. He turns around and leans against the kitchen sink, crossing his arms comfortably over his chest. It seems like he's trying to avoid eye contact with me, but why?

He clears his throat before awkwardly saying, "Morning."

"Yeah, not the best morning. Speaking of which, I need to ask you about a few things."

"Sure."

I try to put my thoughts together. "Well, I guess first thing is, who changed me?"

He finally looks me in the eyes. "Your brother did before putting you to bed."

"My brother put me to bed next to Kiba?"

"Kiba was already out and he said he didn't want to sleep on the floor, so you had to."

_Figures._ "Well, why do I get the feeling I did something stupid last night?" He looked away from me. I saw sadness in his face. "Naruto, **did** I do something stupid last night?"

"You, don't remember?"

"No." I answered him honestly. "Please tell me, everything."

He paused for a moment. "Alright. How do I begin? You climbed on top of my lap asking me over and over again, to tell you something. I didn't know what you was talking about. So then you finally told me you wanted me to admit that I'm in love with you. When I didn't answer you, you started...well...'teasing' me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed you and we started making out. I told you that it's true, I am in love with you Kara Uchiha. But...I know you don't see me that way. And even though it really sucks, I'm okay with that. I don't want to lose what we have. Well, after all of that...you, uh...you said something..."

"What was it?"

His face immediately turned red. "You told me...you wanted me to, um, have your virginity. You literally told me to fuck you, right then and there."

My face flashed as red as his. I started panicking and breathing heavy. He waved his hands in front of him saying, "We didn't do it Kara. I knew you was drunk and I told you I couldn't do it with you...well...the way you was. I mean, it's not like I didn't want to. If you wasn't wasted and I knew you really wanted to, I probably would've thrown you against the wall and...I'll stop." He looked to floor in embarrassment.

I thought about what he told me. Something in my stomach started stirring, and it wasn't barf. I stood and walked over to him. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

"I...I think I really do want you to have me."

He instantly grabbed me by my hips and picked me up, carrying me to the closest wall. He pushed me against the wall, slamming his body against mine. He then let out a deep growl while wrapping his arms around my waist, as I wrapped my legs around his. He rested his forehead on mine and shut his eyes to try and calm himself down. Opening them, he looked into my eyes and said, "I can't." He paused so he could steady his breathing. "You don't love me like I do you...so I can't. But you gotta stop Kara. You don't know how badly I need and want you...but if you're not in love with me...I don't wanna do this."

"And how do you know I don't love you? You don't know what I feel. Hell, I didn't even see it until now. I didn't see how much I really need you. I ignored the fluttering in my stomach whenever I'm around you. I ignored the fact that my heart skips a beat every time I hear your voice. Or that my head spins when I look at those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. Or the chills I have whenever you touch me. All this time, I didn't see the signs. I didn't want to hurt you. I knew, in the back of my mind, that you cared more deeply for me. But I wasn't aware of how I felt, so I didn't want to get your hopes up, only to have them shot down. You don't deserve the pain I've unintentionally caused you. You don't deserve me. But...I'm telling you the truth now. I do love you. Not just as a friend. I'm sorry it took my stupid ass so long to see it."

Naruto, once again, shut his eyes. He was trying to process everything that I said. His left arm was wrapped around my right thigh, holding me up. His right hand, however, slowly slid its way up my side. Suddenly, we heard foot steps trotting down the stairs. He quickly let go of me, waiting for my feet to touch the ground before turning around and walking back over to the sink. I turn to my left and see Sasuke walk into the kitchen, eyes still narrowed from just waking up.

He looks to and fro between Naruto and I. "What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't answer, not taking a chance in Sasuke catching on to his shaking voice. I turn to my brother. "Sasuke, I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I didn't mean to get that drunk."

Sasuke looked at me and smirked, while shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "As much as I still want to punch you, I won't. Itachi would beat my ass if I did. So...all is forgiven...**if**, you make breakfast."

I smiled at my twin. "Deal."

The girls finally woke up around 8:30 ish. They ate breakfast and left. They didn't say anything about why they had to leave, but oh well. The three boys and I, decided to take our coffee and sit out in the backyard. Sasuke and I were laying on the large hammock in the middle of the yard. My feet lay by his left shoulder and his by mine. We were all in the same attire we woke up in. Kiba and Naruto pulled up lawn chairs and sat beside us. We sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying the comforting cool breeze. Throughout our time out here, I kept hearing what sounded like a phone vibrating. It slowly started to annoy me. Everything was so quiet and wonderful, but was continuously interrupted by the noise of _*vrrr,__vrrr*_, or something like that.

After what seemed like the 100th time hearing it, I blurted, "Okay! Who's stupid phone keeps going off?!"

Everyone shot me a weird look at first. Kiba lifted his phone up and wiggled it in the air. "Sorry, it's mine."

"I'm not trying to be nosey, but who in the hell is texting you **that** much at nine o' clock in the morning?"

He paused for a moment. I felt like he was contemplating on whether or not he should tell me. "It's Kori. I don't know how the dumb bitch got my number this time. I only gave it out to a few people."

Naruto decided to place his input. "What's she saying?"

Kiba scoffed before answering. "It's all just a crock of shit anyway. She's so stupid."

Curiosity got the best of me. "Tell us what it is."

For some reason, Kiba thought that being blunt about it, was the best way to go. "She's trying to tell me she's pregnant...and it's mine."

Everyone but Kiba gasped in surprise. Even my brother perked up to get into the conversation more. Why did that statement...cause so much hatred to run through me? Not even an hour ago, I confessed my love to Naruto. Why should I care about Kiba and Kori at this point? _I wonder if this is supposed to be the next rumor she threatened to spread?_ "You told me, that you had sex with her one time, and it was...what? Three months ago?"

"Yeah. Maybe close to four now." Kiba answered.

"And she's just now finding out? And as tiny as she is, shouldn't she be showing? Even if it's only a little?"

"I'm not gonna worry about it. Even if she really is pregnant, I'm getting a DNA test as soon as that baby comes out." He runs his fingers through his wild hair in frustration. "Dammit man! I have sex with her one time and she's pregnant?" He questioned himself.

"It only takes one time, Kiba." I told him in a know-it-all voice.

Sasuke looked at him and asked, "Did you not use protection?"

"I was drunk, I don't remember half of what happened that night." He answered truthfully.

Sasuke immediately smirked and said, "Dumbass."

Kiba leaned back in his chair, resting his arms behind his head. He and I locked eyes. The look on his face, it was like he was silently apologizing to me. "I've been a complete dumbass for a while now. I try to change myself and I get **this** thrown at me." He sounded so sad when he said that.

Naruto finished his cup of coffee before saying, "Whatever. She's probably lying. She seems like the type of girl to pull the, 'I'm pregnant' card in order to keep a guy. Next thing you know, she'll be threatening to kill herself."

"Naruto, don't joke about stuff like that." I said to him as calmly as possible.

He stood up. "Well it's one thing to actually have a problem, but it's another to fake it, just to get what you want."

Sasuke sat up and finished his coffee. He looked at me and said, "He does have a point sis."

Kiba, his cup of joe already being gone, stood up and stretched his arms out. "Let's just talk about something else guys."

I mumbled an "Okay." before lifting myself out of the hammock. We all walked back inside and made our way to the kitchen. I snatched everyone's coffee mugs out of their hands before walking over to the sink to wash them. Sasuke and Kiba climbed up the stairs to straighten Naruto's room back up. Lucky for us, Sakura and Ino cleaned up after themselves before leaving.

As I was finishing the last cup, I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist from behind. "You didn't have to do dishes. Thank you though." Naruto whispered into my right ear while resting his chin gently on my shoulder.

I felt butterflies having a dance party in my stomach as he pressed his body against my back side. He thrusted himself forward, slamming my hips into the edge of the counter. I giggled at the motion, assuming it was pay back for what I did to him last night. His hands caressed my sides, slowly heading for my hips. As soon as they got there, he gripped my hips tightly and pulled me closer to him.

I could feel him getting harder. I knew my brother could come down at any moment. "Naruto, please. Sasuke's here. You know what will happen if he sees us like this."

He kissed my neck. I could feel him smiling against my skin as he did so. "What's wrong Princess? You can tease me, but I can't do it to you?"

"I just don't want Sasuke and you fighting. You know how over protective he is."

He let out a sigh, blowing warm air against the back of my neck. "I guess you're right." He let go of me and began towel drying the cups I had just washed. Sasuke and Kiba came back into the kitchen.

"The room's clean." My brother announced.

Naruto placed the last cup in the cabinet while saying, "Thanks guys."

An idea came into my head. "Why don't we get dressed and go to the mall? It'll be opening in a couple of hours."

The boys looked at each other. They thought about it for a few seconds before looking back at me. They simultaneously answered, "Okay."

**A/N: I just want to let you all know that I don't have spell check. I'm going to also tell you that I'm honestly not very good at spelling and punctuation...like at all. That being said, please feel free to let me know if I miss a word or misspell anything. I told you all before that I'm writing this story from the top of my head, so errors can easily occur. I apologize deeply for any inconvenience. I do read over everything several times before publishing. Sometimes I think I read it too quickly to catch every mistake. It also doesn't help that I'm rather easy to distract. Sorry, I am human. I don't have a beta to help so it's all me. Anyway, I appreciate every single read that I receive.**

**Happy reading/writing.**


	12. Don't go to the mall

Don't go to the mall

It took us about, an hour and a half to get dressed and ready. The boys simply wore jeans and some kind of graphic t-shirt. I decided on a black, short sleeve shirt. It had a low, v-cut collar, so I wore a white tank top under it. Cleavage still shown, but not a whole lot. I also wore dark blue jean shorts with my zebra print belt. Black and white, low top converse covered my feet. I curled my hair in loose spirals before placing it in a high ponytail. My fringed bangs left out, of course.

I walked downstairs and stood next to Naruto in front of the door. Sasuke and Kiba were still in the kitchen, finishing whatever drinks they ended up choosing. Naruto quickly wrapped his right arm around my waist. He leaned in and whispered, "You look beautiful Kara."

I blushed at that. I'm still not completely use to my best friend acting this way. I'm not gonna lie though, I love it. "Thank you." I said quietly.

He let go of me and opened the door. "Come on you slow pokes! We're taking my car!"

Sasuke and Kiba came out of the the kitchen. Naruto held the door open for all of us. I was the last one out, which gave Naruto the perfect opportunity to tap me on my butt. He gladly took that opportunity with a smirk on his face. We all went to the driveway and piled into his red, 4-door Chevy Cavalier. Naruto in the driver's seat, Kiba in the passenger and my brother and I in the back. Naruto turned the radio on as he backed out into the street. Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots came on. This is surprisingly one of Sasuke's favorite songs and he wasn't too shy to sing along.

"I have these thoughts-so often I ought-to replace that slot-with what I once bought-'cause somebody stole-my car radio-and now I just sit in silence."

It took us maybe, fifteen minutes before we were walking into the mall. The first thing we did, was go to the Starbucks and purchase our selves a small drink. We were currently making our way to the Game Stop when Kiba suddenly stopped. Naruto looked at him over his shoulder, "What's up?"

Kiba pointed to something in front of him and said, "I think that chick hangs out with Kori."

We all follow the direction of his index finger. Our eyes landing on a petite blonde girl. She was parading around a hair vender in a short skirt, tube top and of course...stilettos. I narrowed my eyes at her as I began to notice something that never struck me before. She was wearing a bracelet that was identical to the one Kori wears. When I first met her by the school bleachers, I remember seeing said bracelet on the wrist she stuck out to try and shake my hand. _Maybe we can start identifying her group of friends by those bracelets._

Naruto interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Who cares?"

"What if Kori's here too? I'm trying to avoid her at the moment, remember?" Kiba spat back.

I look ahead of us, locking onto our destination. "Let's just get into Game Stop. She wouldn't be caught dead in that place, right?"

Kiba nodded in agreement and we carried on. As soon as we enter, we immediately run around excited like kids in a toy store. Naruto wasn't standing too far from me when I picked up a case that caught my attention. "Hey Naruto, look what I found."

He walked behind me and glanced over my left shoulder, seeing what I held was Assassin's Creed: Black Flag. "Oh man, the commercial to that looked so bad ass."

I smiled at his remark. "All of the Assassin's Creed games are bad ass."

"Well, now I know what to get you for Christmas."

I placed the game back on the shelf and turned to face him. "You don't have to get me anything for Christmas."

He rested his hand on my right hip. _He must really like my hips._ "I get you something for Christmas every year and you always say that."

"Well I don't want you spending money on me." I retaliated.

"But I want to." He whined like a child.

"There he is!"

_Oh God. It's Medusa._The four of us, including the few other people in the store, look to the entrance. There stands two provocatively dressed teenagers, Kori and the blonde Kiba pointed out only fifteen minutes ago. "I'm pregnant with his child and he's avoiding me!" She announced to the entire store while pointing directly at Kiba. A couple people walked out, not wanting to be involved. Others stood there, staring at the extremely embarrassed Kiba. She smirked at the look on his face. She knew exactly what she was doing. She glanced over at me before continuing, "Not to mention that his girlfriend is standing right over there! Bet he failed to mention that he cheated on you with me."

I glared at her. "Yeah, he also failed to mention that we're a couple. Kiba and I are just friends, what part of that don't you understand?"

Her partner in crime decided to step forward then. Pointing an angry finger at me. "I can come over there and fix that attitude for you, slut!"

That did it. That, right there, pushed my last button. I started shaking, I was so enraged. I could feel the heat in my face from the rising blood pressure. I took the first step to charge her, but Naruto quickly wrapped both his arms around me, holding me back. "Are you serious?! I could easily snap your scrawny ass in half!" I've never blown up like this. I usually handle bullies by simply ignoring them, but I've had enough. Kiba doesn't deserve to be embarrassed like this and inside of his favorite store.

Kori interjected. "Don't worry about her Mariah, she's just mad that her boyfriend cheated on her."

"He's not my boyfriend you psychotic bitch!" Naruto tightened his grip around me. Neither of us realized how much strength I possessed. Me being so tiny, it must be the adrenaline pumping through me. Dynamite **does** come in small packages.

"Real classy, cussing out a pregnant person." The blonde spoke for her friend.

I was so ready to pounce on both girls, I didn't even notice my brother standing right in front of me. He placed both his hands on my face, causing me to look into his eyes. He looked angry himself, but calm at the same time. "Listen to me sis. If you get a hold of one of them, it's gonna be bad. Somebody will end up calling the cops, especially with her claiming to be pregnant. You'll just end up in a lot of trouble and pissing off Itachi. Neither of those idiots are worth it. You gotta chill out Kara. Do you hear me?"

I looked at him and scoffed. As much as it aggravated me, Sasuke was right. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Naruto unwrapped himself from me, however, he kept his hand firmly on my forearm. I look at Kiba. He's taking in heavy breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Get out of here Kori!"

"Not until you take care of me! I'm carrying your child, you should be with me, not that bitch!" She yelled at him.

"Listen here, **you're** the bitch! I don't even believe that you are pregnant and if you are, I want a DNA test as soon as it's born. If it is mine, I'm taking you straight to court to get full custody!"

'Mariah', once again chimed in. "You would seriously take a child away from it's mother?"

"She's no mother! If she really cared for the baby, she wouldn't be in here making a huge scene and stressing herself out. She wouldn't be threatening people for no damn reason." Kiba spat back at her.

Kori turned around, walking out of the store mumbling, "Fuck him." Mariah followed her out like a lost puppy, struggling to keep up with her angry strides. As soon as they were completely gone, Naruto finally let go of my arm.

"Kiba, I'm-" I couldn't finish. He instantly took off running. He ran all the way into the parking lot. We followed him. As soon as we get out of the sliding doors, we spot him sitting on the trunk of Naruto's car. His head was placed in the palm of his hands. Once we get close to the car, I run to him and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. He put his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

I could feel him trembling. I knew he was trying to fight back the tears. I felt his heart pounding in my ear. His voice cracked as he spoke, "My life is fucking ruined. She's done nothing but make it a living hell since the moment I met her. I hate that bitch."

My voice was muffled from my face being buried into his chest, but I knew he could hear me. "Kiba, if she really is pregnant, it's not the baby's fault."

"You heard what I said in there. If that baby is mine I'm gonna fight for it. But I want nothing to do with her until I know for sure. Still...I keep getting the feeling that she's just lying about it."

I let go of him and stand up straight. Now that I see his face, I can clearly make out the tears that are threatening to spill. "Kiba, it's gonna be okay. We're here for you." It became awkwardly silent for a moment before I decided to end it. "I'm sorry. I really thought she wouldn't go in Game Stop, since she thinks it's for nerds."

Kiba chuckled at my attempt to lighten the mood. "It is for nerds Princess."

"Hey, are you calling me a nerd?" I shot back at him.

"Yeah, but you're the hottest nerd I've ever met."

Sasuke cleared his throat, which was enough to warn him. Kiba placed his elbows on top of his knees, resting his chin into the palms of his hands. "Chill Sasuke, I was just messin' with her."

I looked over at Naruto. He seemed even more pissed than my brother. "Let's get out of here." He said, clearly annoyed.

As we go to get into the car, we hear a guy yelling, "Hey! Kara Uchiha! Wait!" We look around the parking lot to spot the randomly yelling guy. We see the red haired boy that I went off on in the lunch line because of Kori's stupid rumors.

We must of looked pretty intimidating when he walked up. I stood in front of three, already pissed off guys, with my arms folded over my chest. "What do you want?" I asked rudely.

He seemed nervous, but clearly not nervous enough to say, "I, uh, overheard your argument with Kori and Mariah. I was just wondering; since you're not with Kiba anymore, can I take you out some time?"

I couldn't even answer him. Naruto stepped up, wrapped his arm around my waist possessively, and glared at him. "No dammit! Now fuck off!"

I noticed he had the same bracelet as Kori and Mariah. _What the hell's going on here? _'Red' gave him a dirty look. "Geez dude, you don't have to be such an asshole. What, is she suckin' all of your guys' dicks?"

I felt Naruto jolt as if he was gonna go after the guy, but my brother beat him to it. Sasuke punched him so hard, it caused him to slam down into the pavement. Blood almost immediately began pouring out of his now busted lip.

Kiba and Naruto sprung forward, each grabbing onto one of Sasuke's arms. I run to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist from behind. "Sasuke please, stop."

"That's my sister you sick son of a bitch! If I ever catch you even looking her way, I'll kill you!"

'Red' scrambled to his feet and took off running to the mall's entrance. Kiba and Naruto let go of him, backing away slowly in fear that he might try to take out some of his remaining anger on them. My grip tightens around him. "We've had enough action for one day. Can we please leave now?" I say quietly.


	13. Tell on myself!

"Tell on myself?!"

Twenty minutes later, we were finally back at Naruto's house. The reason being, it took us a good ten minutes to calm my brother down enough to even get in the car. Naruto unlocked the door and held it open for us. "I still can't believe you punched that guy like that." Kiba said with a grin as he walked in.

Sasuke came in after him. His hands in his pockets, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "That asshole deserved a whole lot more than what he got."

I came through the door, took my shoes off and immediately plopped down on the couch. Naruto shut the door once I was out of his way and sat down next to me. Kiba came into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch, a large grin still smeared across his face. Sasuke decided to sit in the recliner. He glanced over at me and saw the look on my face before asking, "What's wrong with you?"

I just stared at him for a moment, wondering if I should really tell him what's on my mind. "Sasuke...we should really tell Itachi about you hitting that guy."

"What?!", was his instant reaction. The way he said that one simple word with so much bass in it, it made me jump.

"Why in the hell would you have him tell your brother?" Kiba questioned.

"What if that idiot tries to press charges or something? Do you realize how pissed off Itachi will be if he finds out through a report, instead of from us?"

"I only did it to protect you, so why should I be the one to get in trouble?" The anger was so clear in Sasuke's body language.

I tried to reason with him. "Sasuke please, we have to-"

"No!" He stood up and towered over me. His fists clenched at his sides and his body shaking with anger. I have _never,_ seen him look at me like that. It terrified me. "You think that I'm not aware that I could be arrested for assault?! Do you honestly think that I even care?! That freak deserved so much more than just a punch to the face! He basically said that you're an incest whore! Was I suppose to just stand there and let him talk about my sister like that?! Kara I love you so much, I would kill for you without any trace of hesitation."

"Sasuke, I'm proud of you for defending me. I just want Itachi to hear about it from us."

His anger spiked. He got closer to me, pointing an angry finger at my face. "You're always so damn quick to tell on somebody! Do you forget that you was planning to hit those two idiots in the Game Stop?! If that would've happened, would you tell Itachi?! Grow the fuck up! You need to realize that Itachi won't always be able to save us!"

Naruto must of had enough of being just a spectator. As soon as Sasuke, in his blind rage, took another step toward me, Naruto shot up and pushed him back a few steps. "That's enough! What are you gonna hit her too?!"

Sasuke glared at him. "If I was to hit any girls around here, it would be you!"

I jumped up and stepped in between them, facing my brother. "Stop it! Think about our situation Sasuke! Itachi had to step up and take care of us on his own at eighteen. Do you think that he walked us out of that orphanage, already knowing what to do? Mom and dad wasn't there to teach him how to raise children, how to pay bills or how to run a police department. He had to figure all of that out on his own. He could've easily left us at that orphanage and let someone else adopt us. He chose to take care of us. Don't you think, that at the very least, he deserves our honesty?"

His face softened and he lowered his gaze to his feet. That little speech I just made, touched a very hard subject for the both of us. We haven't mentioned mom and dad to each other since the funeral ended. I could see he was trying to be strong and hold back the tears. I, however, let them silently fall.

Even though my back was turned to him, Naruto could still see my body trembling. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, grabbed my hands and held them tight to my chest. His warmth comforted me enough to stop the shaking. Kiba could only stare at us with sad eyes. Something as small as mentioning mom and dad...broke us. They were our heart and soul. Without them, all we are, is empty shells.

Sasuke looked up at me. Tears were still threatening to spill from his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn't say a word. He just pulled his phone from his back pocket, sat back down in the recliner and began dialing numbers. He put it on speaker. As we heard the rings, Naruto and I sat next to each other on the couch. He rested his right arm on my shoulders, still trying to comfort me.

Itachi answered around the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Itachi. Are you busy?"

"No, I just finished loading the washer. What's up?"

"Can I tell you something real quick?"

"Of course."

"I got into a fight today."

"Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"We went to the mall a little while ago and this guy from our school approached us. He asked Kara out and she rejected him. He got all pissed off and said something stupid, I blacked out and hit him."

"I see. What did he say to cause you to make that decision?"

"He said that our sister, was over here sucking all of our dicks! He was insinuating that she's some kind of incest prostitute or something. I snapped and punched him. He took off running after that. Kara wanted me to tell you in case he tries to press charges."

It got quiet for a moment. "I understand. I appreciate your honesty Sasuke. And, even though I'd rather you not get yourself into trouble, I'm glad that you was sticking up for our Princess. Are you sure that you two are okay? Do you guys want to come home?"

"No. We're alright."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow. Try not to do anything else crazy, please."

"We won't. Later." He hung up and pushed his phone back into his pocket.

I smiled at him. "See? I knew he would understand the reason behind it."

"Yeah, well...it's still embarrassing telling on myself. I don't see how you do it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

We suddenly hear a phone beeping. Kiba stands up and starts digging through his pocket, pulling out a black iPhone. He answers it with, "Hey, what's up?" There was a pause before he said, "Right now? Are you serious?" There was one final pause, "Okay, okay! I'm on my way, chill out before you get more wrinkles, ya old bat." I giggled at him while hearing the women on the other end screaming. He hung up before she was finished. "I gotta go guys, mom needs help at the animal hospital. I guess they're pretty slammed."

Naruto walked up to him, 'bumping fists' while saying, "Alright, catch ya later man."

Sasuke simply lifted his hand up and said, "Later."

I met him at the door and hugged him before he walked out. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. "Bye Kiba. I hope everything goes okay over there."

He rested his chin on my right shoulder and whispered, "See ya later gorgeous." We separated and he walked out to the street, hopping into his small red truck.

A few minutes later, Sasuke's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and took a few seconds to read the text. When he was finished, he placed the phone back into his pocket and let out a sigh while mumbling, "Shit guys."

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I forgot that Sakura and I had plans to finish our science project today. It's due Monday."

"You didn't tell me Sakura was your science partner." Naruto tried to hold back his laughter when I said that. We all know how Sakura is infatuated with my brother and Sasuke hates it.

Sasuke let out another aggravated sigh. "Yeah, unfortunately for the whole semester. Anyways, I'm gonna go over there and just get it over with. It should only take a couple of hours. I'll have the truck, so do you wanna come with me sis or stay here til' I get back?"

I thought about it for a moment. I looked up and smiled at him. "I'll stay here. Focus on your project so you can finish quicker and I'll be here when you get back."

He looked at me and Naruto suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm a big girl Sasuke. I can stay without you for a couple of hours. Do you think you could stop and get me an ice coffee on your way back though? Pretty please?"

He chuckled at me before answering, "Sure. Large french vanilla, right?"

I smiled at him. "That's the one."

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. "Alright, I'll text you when I'm on my way back." He glared at Naruto. "Take care of my sister while I'm gone loser."

Naruto stifled a laugh and put his right arm around my shoulders. "You got it cappin'. She's in good hands."

Sasuke smirked while shutting the door. A few seconds later we heard the truck door open and close. The engine came alive and he drove off. I look over at Naruto with his arm still around me. "So, what do you wanna do? I'm kind of hungry."

He let go of me and smiled. "You want some ramen?"

I giggled at him. "You always eat ramen. I don't see how you're so fit."

He flexed is right arm and grinned. "What can I say? I guess I was just born to be a hunk."

I walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He stiffened, not expecting the sudden contact. "Want me to cook it for you, 'hunk'?"

He blushed, quickly saying, "You don't have to. I can make it."

I walked into the kitchen, pulling out a pot and began filling it with water. "I got it. Take a seat at the island and keep me company."

He got a couple of glasses out of the cabinet. He opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of ice tea while I put the pot on the stove to get the water to boil. He sat the, now filled glasses, on the island. I went to go sit down on one of the stools, but Naruto stopped me by grabbing my arm. I looked at him worried, thinking something is wrong.

He looked into my eyes. I could tell he was thinking. He let go of my arm before speaking. "Kara...do you...are you sure you're really in love with me? Are you sure you don't just 'think' you feel that way, because I told you how I feel?"

I looked to the ground and thought about it for a moment. I looked back into his eyes. "Naruto, I always had a crush on Kiba when we were growing up. Then he and I started arguing for years. When he began talking to me again, I really thought that we might get together at some point. But, all this stuff with Kori happened. And when I heard about your true feelings...I started to notice small things. Like the fluttering I get with you. I truly believe, that deep down, I've always loved you. I was just too stupid to see it."

"If it's true, are you going to tell Kiba?"

I sighed. "At some point, yes. Right now, however, he's completely stressed about Kori claiming to be pregnant. I don't want to lead him on, but I also want to wait until things have settled down a bit."

He paused for a moment. I could see sadness in his face. "What about us? If I'm in love with you...and...you're in love with me...then...could we be more? More then what we are right now?"

"I'm going to be honest Naruto. I want a little bit of time to figure it all out, before we make it official. I want to be one hundred percent sure that this is what I want, before we jump into it. I do love you, I just don't know if I want a relationship right now. I don't want to hurt you, that's why I just need to be sure. I'm sorry, but can you wait for me? It won't take long."

"Kara, I've waited for you for almost five years now. I can wait a little bit longer."

I smiled at him and looked at the pot on the stove. The water was boiling now. I quickly opened both packs of ramen and dumped the dry noodles into the water. Stirring them until they became good and soft. Naruto got two bowels out and I poured the ramen into both of them.

I placed the bowels on the island next to the tea glasses, to let them cool off. The next thing I know, I'm pushed against the wall. Naruto held both my hands above my head with only one of his. It completely caught me off guard, so I gasped. As soon as I did, he smashed his lips onto mine, immediately pushing his tongue in and we began our violent fight for dominance.

When we finally stopped to take a breath, we looked at each other. Eyes narrowed from lust. Both of us taking heavy breaths. He let go of my hands, allowing them to fall lazily to my sides. He then placed his forehead onto mine before speaking, "Try to hurry and put your thoughts together. I want you so bad...it's hard to fight off."

"You've fought it for years, right? Why's it so difficult now?"

"Because Kara...you've told me twice now, that you want me to be the one to have you. I need you Kara. Now that I know that you want me too...it's hard to contain it anymore. I'm still going to wait for you, even though it's a silent torture."

I giggled at him. I knew he was completely serious, but I couldn't help but laugh at the position we're in. His body pressing mine into the wall. The very same spot we were in this morning, when I finally confessed my love for him. He's my secret pleasure. But how long will I be able to keep him a secret? How long can I hold myself back from him? I'm afraid that my will, isn't as strong as his. "You must like the look of me against a wall...or do you just like to be rough?"

His face turned a deep red while he quickly backed away from me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...did I hurt you?"

I smiled teasingly at him. "No. I actually like it rough."

**Happy reading/writing everyone!**


	14. Our first

Our first

**Attention!****Warning Ahead: There is a slight,****sort of lemon in this chapter.****Not a full blown lemon,****but all the same some sexual content.****Just letting you know ahead of time.**

It took us about an hour to settle down enough to finally sit down and finish our ramen. When we were finished, we washed up our dishes and made our way to the back yard. Naruto laid in the hammock while I leaned back in the lawn chair. I decided that I might as well attempt to tan while I'm out here, so I took my shirt off. Here I am, laying back in my black lacey bra and shorts and poor Naruto is by himself in the hammock. Of course I had to mess with him by going slow while removing my shirt and tank top.

I relaxed in the lawn chair with my eyes closed, as if it was no big deal that I was clad in my bra. Luckily for me, Naruto has a tall privacy fence around his entire back yard. It was comfortably quiet for a while; however, I could 'feel' Naruto's eyes glued to me. I didn't mind. Naruto was a good boy. He knew not to take action without my permission...or at least, without knowing if I would like it or not. He couldn't take it anymore and finally decided to end the silence. "Do you really have to do that?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Do what? I'm just laying here."

He had a slight look of annoyance. "Uh-huh. You know what you're doing. Nice bra, by the way."

I glanced over him, noticing something that made me smirk. "Oh yeah? Nice tent you have set up there."

Naruto being naive, didn't get what I was saying at first. "What are you talking about? What tent?"

I chuckled at him. "Am I that good looking to you Naruto?"

His face showed extreme confusion. Then, it was as if something 'clicked'. He looked down at his private area and his face immediately turned red. He quickly tried to cover it up with his hands. "See, you do know what you're doing!" I started to full blown laugh at him at this point. "Ha ha! It's so funny, isn't it? You're doing this on purpose! You know that you're hot and you're doing this to make fun of me, aren't you?!"

I tried to hold back my laughter so I could speak. "I'm not making fun of you Naruto. I swear, I'm just trying to tan." More laughter came out. I couldn't help it. His face was just too priceless.

"You better stop laughing at me or I'll come over there and make you!"

I once again forced my laughter to stop. "Oh you're threatening me now? What are you gonna do, tough guy?"

His signature grin came alive. "You think I won't do anything?"

I giggled at him and leaned my head back, shutting my eyes and drifting back into relaxation. "Whatever Naruto."

I swear, he must be a ninja or something. I didn't hear him get out of the hammock or anything. I was just lying there relaxing when suddenly; I felt weight come down on the chair. My eyes shot open and I was instantly greeted with Naruto's smiling face. He was hovering over me, his arms holding himself up. Holding onto the sides of the lawn chair. He eased himself in between my legs, forcing me to wrap them around his waist. I could feel how hard he was. It sent an unexplainable sensation up my spine and in the pit of my stomach. My heart was racing as I got lost in those deep, ocean eyes.

"Are you done laughing now?" You could hear the lust dripping from his voice like venom. He grinded himself into me. I could feel how bad he wanted me, how bad he needed me.

I was taking shallow breaths. I could hardly get the words out. "Naruto...please...I'm not ready yet."

He started kissing my jaw line, making his way slowly to my collar bone. He was tearing me apart. I couldn't hold it in anymore and a deep moan slipped from my mouth. "That's not what you was saying last night or this morning. From what I understand, you want me to fuck you. Am I right, or wrong?"

"I do...just...not right now. Please Naruto, stop."

"I don't see how it's fair for you to tease me, but I can't tease you."

I was losing control, so to my random luck, my phone conveniently started ringing. Naruto slumped his head down and let out an aggravated sigh. I dug my phone out of my pocket and looked at the text message.

**On my way. I have your ice coffee big baby. ([Sasuke])**

"Sasuke's on his way, we have to stop."

"We have a few minutes. Besides, Sasuke told me to take care of you, remember?" And with that, he violently smashed his lips onto mine, immediately snaking his tongue in. In the heat of it all, I didn't notice his hand slip into my shorts. I didn't catch on, until he made it into my panties. Another moan escaped my lips. He let out a deep groan as soon as his index and middle finger touched my little nub of pure pleasure. He started to rub me. It made me gasp and when I did, he lifted his head up to take a breath.

He looked down at me with narrowed eyes. All he could manage was a whisper. "You're so wet. Does that mean that you really do want me?"

All I could do is nod my head yes. The pleasure was building and I could tell I was close to my climax. Within a matter of seconds, something in me exploded, causing my entire body to shutter under his touch. "Oh God...Na-Naruto." I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life as I rode the wave of my climax.

He pulled his hand out and gave me a passionate kiss. And then, to my random 'luck', we heard the front door open and close. "Shit.", was all I could say. Naruto quickly jumped off of me. I just gotta say, that after just getting off, it's rather difficult to move. I scrambled to my feet, quickly shoving my tank top and shirt back on. I tried to finger brush my hair, but I was so shaky. Luckily it was still in a high ponytail. Naruto sat down in the hammock with his legs hanging over the side. He leaned forward, in an attempt to hide his hard on. He began wiping his right hand off on his jeans, trying to get rid of my scent.

He gave up and figured hiding his hand in his pocket was a better solution. I stood there, in the middle of the yard, with my hands behind my back. I was just getting over the lustful high that Naruto gave me. We both radiated with nervousness. I don't know what would be worse. Getting caught by his parents...or one of my brothers.

Sasuke slid open the back door and made his way over to us. He handed me my ice coffee while saying, "Here. I'm a little late 'cause there was a wreck."

I stifled a nervous laugh. "That's ok. Thank you."

Here comes the awkward silence. Sasuke looked to and fro between us. "Is...is something wrong? You both are acting weird."

We both panicked. Naruto quickly said, "No, nothing's wrong. We were just sitting here."

I tried to help. "Yeah, we was just waiting for you. So how'd it go? Did you finish your project?" I shoved the straw in my mouth and started chugging the coffee to make myself shut up.

"Yeah. It was so annoying dealing with her though. I basically finished the project by myself; because she was too busy trying to flirt with me. What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Uh, ate ramen. Then, we just came out here and talked while we waited for you to get back."

"Well come on losers. Let's go in and watch a movie or something." And with that, he turned around and went inside.

Naruto and I looked at each other for a second. He stood up and started walking next to me. "Did it feel good?"

My face turned red. "Shut up."

"It must've felt good, the way you said my name."

"I said, shut up."

"Is that the first time a guy's ever fingered you?"

"Please stop."

"I hope so, because that's the first time I've ever done it. By the look on your face, I'd say I did pretty good for my first time."

I stopped and turned around. I grabbed the back of his neck with my free hand and forced my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist before I stopped it. "Naruto, it felt amazing. And...yes, that was the first time. I've never been with a guy like that before. I told you, I want you to be my first. For everything. But, only when the time is right. Right now, however, is not the right time to be talking about it. If my brother finds out we're both dead, got it? So shut up."

He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Got it Princess."

We walk in and as I go to shut the door, my phone starts beeping again. I pull it out of my pocket and see that it's a text.

**Can I call you real quick? Please? *kiba* **

**Yeah. Is everything****ok? *kara***

I go into the kitchen and sit down at the island. I finish off my glass of ice tea from earlier while I wait for his phone call. Moments later it rings, I quickly answer it.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No, not really. I'm sorry for bugging you, I just...needed someone to talk to."

"Did something happen at the animal hospital?"

"The animals are fine...but...I got this text about thirty minutes ago. You'll never guess who it's from."

"Who?"

"Kori. Hold on, I'm gonna forward it to you."

About, ten seconds later, my phone vibrates. "I think I got it. Hold on so I can open it."

"Okay."

I go to my text messages and open the photo he sent me. It was a picture of a perfectly manicured left hand, holding a positive pregnancy test. At the bottom, was a message she sent to him with the picture. It read; 'Do you believe me now? I'm pregnant with your baby Kiba. And if you don't leave that princess slut alone...I'll abort it.' I instantly gasp after reading that.

"Kara?"

I put the phone back up to my ear. "Oh my God Kiba."

"Just my luck, right?"

"I know she's a mean person, but how could she do that? How could she kill an innocent baby, just because you don't want to be with her?" I start to cry. "I mean...there's women out there that can't have children. Women that would love to be pregnant right now. And...and she can just kill it like it's nothing? That's her baby. Her flesh and blood. I...I'm so sorry Kiba. I...you...you have to stop talking to me."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"But she'll kill your baby. Don't you...don't you care?"

"Of course I care! But this stupid girl is not going to control my life. Do you think, it might be a bluff?"

"I don't know."

It got silent for a moment. I thought he might of hung up until I heard him quietly say, "I wish you was the one carrying my child."

That pulled at my heart. I've gotten myself stuck between two boys. How will I get through this? I don't want to hurt either of them. Sasuke and Naruto walked in. They noticed I was crying. Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

"Don't tell 'em yet Kara."

I had to think of something fast. "Um, I'm okay. Kiba called me and told me one of the puppies died. I, uh, I guess I'm a bigger baby then what I thought."

_What are we going to do? Is__Kori__really going to make me lose my friendship with him, after I just got it back? I can't allow her to do this to Kiba, or that baby...but...what can I possibly do? I wish mom was here. She could help me._


	15. Chapter 15 I can handle thisright?

I can handle this...right?

Surprisingly, all last week went by super-fast and easy. Not a whole lot happened really. Normal boring classes. Same old lunch. One thing that was a distraction, however, was the news of Kori's pregnancy. That spread faster than wildfire. Immediately after entering the school on Monday, my 'group' was bombarded with questions like; "Is it true?", "She's really pregnant?" and "Wow Kiba, what are you gonna do?"

Of course, she spent her entire Sunday texting everyone on her contact list about her supposed pregnancy. Letting everyone know how it was Kiba Inuzuka's baby. How Kiba had cheated on his girlfriend (me) with her. While informing everyone of all of that bullshit information, she didn't mention one time her threat to abort the child. Kiba still holds his suspension that she's not really pregnant. Maybe that's what is helping him cope with all of this drama. The only thing helping me is trying my best to ignore it all.

Besides the huge mess of drama, my week was a little different than usual. Naruto would secretly flirt with me. Every once in a while, we would sneak in a kiss or two. We're still not technically boyfriend and girlfriend. Kiba would still flirt with me from time to time. Nothing like what it used to be. He's been so distracted with all of the 'Am I really going to be a father?' stuff, he's distanced himself some.

There is one thing that's getting ready to happen that will hopefully lift everyone's spirit. Know what it is? What, did you forget already? Our field trip to Suna is tomorrow! To refresh your memory, we'll be going to Suna Friday after school, to Sunday afternoon. The best thing about this field trip is that I have a few friends that live in Suna. Naruto and I are both close to Gaara. We're also both friends with his older siblings. His sister, Temari and his brother, Kankuro.

Their Father is the mayor of Suna. My homeroom class and I, will be staying in their large vacation beach house. However, just an F.Y.I, their dad practically lives in his office. Most likely we won't see him at all during this field trip. And if you're wondering about their mom, she unfortunately died during childbirth. That's right, Gaara has never met his mother.

Naruto's parents use to be friends with Gaara's mom. When she died, his dad still allowed them to vacation in the beach house every other summer. With a small fee, of course. Sasuke and I went with them one summer and that's how we met Gaara and his siblings.

Kakashi Sensei really put this 'field trip' together, because he thought is was a great opportunity to relax and read on the beach. He thought of making us go to the Suna Museum while we're there, just so the school would agree to it. He arranged the whole thing so that everyone in the class could pay for it. He didn't have to pay a dime. How do I know this? Because I walked in on his bragging about it to Itachi when he came to visit last Saturday.

So, here we are, spending our Thursday morning in school. We're currently at lunch, in case you're wondering. Kiba's not here though. He said he was going to eat his lunch in his class. Probably using the peace and quiet to gather his thoughts.

"I can't believe our field trip is tomorrow! Kakashi Sensei is the best for settin' this up! I'm so excited to see Gaara again!" Naruto proclaimed excitedly as he sat down with his lunch tray.

"Quit reminding me. It still sucks that I can't go with you guys. I'm gonna be stuck at home all weekend, while you all get to play beach volleyball." Sasuke said as he sat down.

Sakura sat her tray on the table and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind. She leaned down and said in his ear, "It's okay Sasuke, I'll text you every day that we're gone. And if you want, I'll even send you pictures of me in my bikini."

"Get off of me Sakura." He said in a low, threatening tone. She pouted and let go of him reluctantly before sitting down.

"I can come visit you while they're gone." Ino offered him with a hopeful smile.

He mumbled, "No thank you."

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and took a small bite of his apple before stating, "Well, I'm actually excited to go as well."

Naruto looked at him funny with narrowed eyes. "Why? To learn? 'Cause we all know you're too lazy to play beach volleyball with us."

He took another bite of his apple and swallowed before he answered, "No. I wanna be able to lay back on a towel and nap in the hot sun."

Choji mumbled, "You mean flirt with Temari the whole time."

Naruto and I both laughed at that. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that Shikamaru and Choji went with us one time to Suna. Shikamaru and Temari hit it off so well while we were there, it was like a case of love at first sight. Though, Shika will most likely never admit it.

"You guys can be so troublesome." he said before taking a large bite of his half eaten apple.

Sasuke lightly pushed Naruto's shoulder to get his attention. "Even though Kiba's going through some bullshit right now, I'm still trusting you to watch over my sister while you're there. Got it?"

Naruto and I tried to hold back our blushes. Naruto scratched the back of his head while nervously saying, "Y-yeah. I got it."

I was once again standing outside the double doors to the school's parking lot, waiting for Sasuke. I was a good ten feet from the doors leaning my back against the brick wall. I wasn't really paying attention to anything so it surprised me when I felt someone kiss my cheek. I looked up to see who needed to be punched. I stopped myself, however, when my dark orbs landed on ocean blue ones.

"What are you doing? What if someone sees?"

"Oh chill out Princess." He stood to my left and leaned back on the wall with his arms relaxing behind his head. "Nobody saw it. I gotta say I'm a little hurt though. I didn't know you was ashamed of me."

I stood in front of him and smiled. "I'm not ashamed of you Naruto. I just don't want more rumors spreading. There's enough in this school as it is, don't ya think?"

"Pssh. Tell me about it."

"There's the happy couple."

Naruto and I look to my right to see Sammie standing there. "Uh, hey Sam." Naruto greeted her.

She smiled and turned her head towards me. Her demeanor changed. "Kara Uchiha. I got a bone to pick with you."

"Excuse me?"

She placed her hands on her hips before answering me. "When I told you that Naruto was in love with you, you acted like you had no idea what I was talking about. You didn't tell me that you guys were dating during summer vacation."

"What?"

"Yeah and you also didn't tell me that you was pregnant. Even though it upset me, I was still so excited when I heard. You guys are so cute together and I just know you'll make beautiful little munchkins. So how far along are you? Are you further then Kori? You're not showing yet."

I was so shocked, all I could do is stand there with my mouth open in the shape of 'o'. Naruto was shocked too. He was blushing so red, I was waiting for his head to explode. He pulled himself out of it so he could ask, "What the hell are you talking about Sammie?"

She looked at him confused before it seemed like a light bulb went off. "Oh I see. You guys don't want to tell anybody yet. Is that it? Wait. If that's the case, then why did you tell Derrik Seegar about it?"

I finally got out of shock and went into confusion. "Who the fuck is Derrik Seegar?!"

"You know Derrik. He has rusty red hair and is like, super tall. He and Kori dated for a little bit. At least, that's what they told me."

"Red's name is Derrik? Wait, I am _not_ pregnant!"

"You're not? Well Derrik said, that you said, that you was pregnant. Then Kori told me that, you was with Naruto during summer vacation, but you guys had a fight and split up. Then you got together with Kiba, but he still had feelings for Kori and went behind your back to be with her. Kori told me just a moment ago that Kiba is like, seriously upset because you didn't tell him you was pregnant with Naruto's baby when you were together."

"What...where the hell does she get this stuff from?! You know what?! Where is she?! I'll kick her fuckin' ass right now! Her face ain't pregnant!" I was so pissed, I couldn't see straight.

Naruto wrapped an arm around my waist to make sure I didn't take off running to go find her. He looked at Sammie like he was embarrassed. "Uh, Sam? You might wanna leave. Just, uh, let everyone know that none of that is true."

She looked at me a little frightened. "Oh, um, okay." She fast walked out into the parking lot.

Naruto stood in front of me and placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. He saw my brother do this to calm me down in Game Stop, so maybe he thought it would help. "Okay Kara. It's time to settle down. You don't wanna stress the baby out."

I punched him in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet. "You idiot. Not the best time to throw a fuckin' joke out right now!"

He rubbed his stomach and groaned. "Did you have to hit me though?"

Out of nowhere, I saw a blur of Sasuke go past me. All I heard was, "You mother fucker!" and Naruto was shoved against the wall. Sasuke had him by his shirt, both hands holding tight while his arms forced him against the wall. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's forearms to try and lighten his grip some. Then, Sasuke hit him. He took his right fist and hit Naruto square in the jaw. Everything happened so fast. It was like, there was a flash and the next thing I know, Naruto's cheek already began to swell and bruise.

I screamed. It might of been a few seconds late, but I screamed. I never expected Sasuke to hit Naruto. I know Naruto pisses him off a lot, but they're best friends. Sasuke let go of him and Naruto's hand immediately went up to nurture his sore jaw. Sasuke spread his legs some and held his fists up. "Fight me you piece of shit! Come on, square up! Let's go!"

"I'm not gonna fight you, asshole!"

"You guys went behind my back! You didn't tell anyone about you two seeing each other! You took my sister's virginity and got her fuckin' pregnant! We're doing this! Now square up dammit!"

I threw my backpack off my shoulder and stood in front of Naruto. I glared at my brother. "Stop it Sasuke! You didn't have to fuckin' hit him!"

"Oh I'm gonna do more than that. Move out of my way Kara!"

I curled my hands into fists at my sides. "If you want a fight...then fight me!"

"You're pregnant you idi-"

"No I'm not! You should've fuckin' known with all the stupid rumors that Kori is spreading that it isn't true! None of it is true and you just punched your best friend for no damn reason!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he lowered his arms. "W-what? But...the whole school is talking about it. Everyone kept saying that you told them."

I took my right hand and shoved his shoulder out of anger. Even though I pushed him as hard as I could, he barely moved. "You're so stupid! Why wouldn't you come and ask me first instead of charging up to an innocent person and attacking them?! Yes, I'm still a damn virgin! No, I'm not fuckin' pregnant! I have never dated Naruto or Kiba! I can't believe you, you're supposed to be my brother!"

Naruto laid his free hand on my shoulder. "Kara, it's okay-"

"No it's not!" I was holding back tears I was so angry and upset. "Look at your face. You're gonna be black and blue by tomorrow and for what? All because one stupid person is trying to ruin our lives and we're letting her."

Sasuke tried to talk but I was still too angry with him to listen. "Kara, I-"

"No! I'm done here." I grabbed Naruto's free hand. "Come on Naruto."

I quickly bend down and throw my backpack over my shoulder then stomp away. I didn't look back to see my brother's face. I just can't believe that he, of all people, would actually believe a stupid rumor. He hurt Naruto and embarrassed me in front of everyone that was standing around. I HATE Kori. What the hell does she gain out of making everyone's lives so damn miserable?

_Is it...could this all be my fault? All because I so desperately wanted an old friend back? It's my fault Kiba is going through all of this. He's so depressed and he's shoving everyone away to deal with it alone. It's my fault Naruto just got hurt. Now he has to go to school and that field trip with a giant bruise over half of his face. How are we going to answer the questions people are going to ask? About the bruise. About me being a 'whore' that went back and forth between two guys. About me being sixteen and pregnant. How could all of this happen the first month of school? What's it going to be like for the rest of the school year? For the rest of my high school career? I wish my mom was here. I wish I could go home and tell her about it. Cry in her arms, then her give me advice. What would mom say if she was here? "Stop worrying so much about what others think about you. The only person's approval you need...is your own. You're an Uchiha. You're beautiful, strong, smart. You're my princess."_

Hearing her sweet voice speak in my head, broke me. I pulled Naruto to his car with tears streaming down my face. I let go of his hand, my back still turned to him. I spoke quietly, but just loud enough for him to still hear me. My voice cracked from me trying to hide that I'm crying. "Will...will you please take me out of here babe? I don't care where. I just...can't see Sasuke or this school right now."

It was silent for a moment. I didn't want to turn around and face him until I was able to hold back the tears. He finally broke the silence by quietly saying, "Get in."

We parked in Naruto's driveway and gathered our things. As we got out and walked up to his front porch, we immediately spot his dad sitting on the steps. If you're wondering what his dad looks like, picture a really hot older version of Naruto, without the unique 'whisker' birth marks.

"Dad? What's going on?"

We heard incoherent screaming and crashing inside. Minato, Naruto's dads name, sighed. "Your mother's pretty upset. I figured staying out of her way was the better option."

"What's wrong? Did you track mud in the house again?"

"Sorry son, but it's not me she's upset with."

"What do you mean?"

"The school called." Why does it seem like every time a parent says that, you have a mini heart attack? Naruto and I instantly looked at each other before returning our attention to Minato. "The principal heard a rumor that...well...Miss Uchiha here is pregnant with my grandchild. She wanted to make sure that we're aware and that proper steps are taken. She's concerned because usually, teens are too scared to tell anyone, therefore don't get proper medical attention in the beginning."

My cheeks turn red. This stupid lie is so embarrassing. I feel like I disrespected his parents, even though I didn't do anything. "But dad, all of this is-"

Minato holds his hand up, basically telling Naruto to shut up. "Let's all go in and get this talk over with." And with that, he stands up and leads us into the house. We're immediately greeted with Kushina, Naruto's mom, standing in front of the door. Her arms crossed over her chest and her right foot rapidly tapping the wood floor. She looks like a typical pissed off mom.

Kushina is a beautiful woman, even while she's mad. She has long, straight red hair. Red like cool aid. It flows past her butt. Blue eyes that are a few shades darker then Naruto's and his dad's. She stares at us with evil eyes while we awkwardly lay our bags down and pull our shoes off. She points an infuriated finger at the black leather couch. "Both of you take a seat, now!"

We both flinch before quickly making our way to the couch. Minato leans against the wall by the door, while Kushina stands directly in front of us. Her arms still crossed. "Mom, listen to me, all of this is-"

"No. You're going to listen to me. How could you do this? I trusted you two in my home, so far as to be here while we're gone. I thought you two were responsible enough. Both of you betrayed mine and your father's trust. We're too young to be grandparents. What were you guys thinking not using protection? How are you going to provide for the baby while still in school? Huh? Do you think mommy and daddy will do it for you?"

I tried to defend us. "Mrs. Uzumaki, please-"

"Kara Uchiha. I love you like my own daughter. Mikoto and I grew up together. I'm your godmother for Christ's sakes. How could you back stab me like this?"

That hurt. I was so tempted to cry. Hearing my mother's name...Kushina feeling like I back stabbed her. All of it hurt. "Kushina dear, sit down and let's give them a chance to explain."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sitting in the recliner. I told her the gist of it all, with Naruto's input here and there. I told her about Kiba and I becoming friends again. About how Kori started the first rumors. Her claiming to be pregnant and threatening to abort it. About the rest of the rumors after that. I assured her that Naruto and I has never done anything. Which wasn't a complete lie. Once she had calmed down enough, she finally noticed the faint bruise on Naruto's jaw. So...we explained that too.

"I'm going to call principal Tsunade right now and tell her about Kori."

"Mom please don't. It'll only make it worse."

"But she needs to be addressed about her bullying and-"

"Honey, you remember how high school was. Naruto's right dear, it'll most likely just end up causing more problems. We just need to be grateful that we have two mature children sitting on our couch. We're not going to be grandparents by the end of the year and they haven't disobeyed us."

She let out a sigh. "You're right. Kids, I apologize. Especially to you Kara. I know that this whole ordeal has got to be hard. Naruto...please try to protect her at that school."

"I always have." He looked at me with a serious face. "And I always will."

Minato sat on the other side of me and placed his right hand on my shoulder. "I'll call Itachi and explain everything to him to save you the trouble. I'm sure the school informed him as well. He's probably worried sick right now. Assuming that Sasuke hasn't talked to him already."

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

Kushina went into the kitchen and came back moments later with an ice pack. "Here son. Put this on your jaw to help the swelling. You two go on upstairs and rest for the moment." Naruto thanked her and placed the ice pack on his bruise. We got up and headed for the stairs before she said one last thing that had us both blushing. "Oh and, don't do anything to make us grandparents. I bought those condoms for you for a reason, ya know."

Naruto was walking in front of me on the stairs. I saw him stiffen up as soon as she said that. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. I sat down on Naruto's bed as he shut the door, leaving only a small crack. He pulled his computer chair in the middle of the room and sat down, facing me. The back of the chair was against his chest with his legs spread around it. He let out an exhausted groan. "Today has got to be the most embarrassing day ever. I can't believe my mom just seriously said that."

"Right? All because of one stupid girl named Kori."

"The problem is, she's obviously just bored with her life. Who the fuck just sits down and makes up this stuff about people they don't even know?"

I looked at him a little dumbfounded. "Wow Naruto. Why don't you ever show people how smart you really are?"

He gave me a dirty look and mumbled, "Thanks Princess."

It was quiet for a moment. "So...what are we gonna do now?"

"Take care of the baby. Who do you think it's gonna look like more? You or me?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

He smiled at me. "Seriously though. Will it have your jet black hair or my blonde? Your dark eyes or my blue ones? What if it had cool birth marks like mine?"

"Please stop."

"Do you want a girl or a boy? I really want a little boy, but I wouldn't mind a girl."

"You're having way too much fun with this, ya know that?"

"Well, everyone at school pretty much believes it, right? Kori probably thought it would upset us. Why not go along with it and show her that she just wasted her time."

I stared at him with a look that read, 'are you serious?'. "Great plan Naruto. There's just one little problem. I'm not really pregnant, which means my stomach won't grow."

"So stick a pillow in your shirt so we can fuck with everybody."

I legit face palmed. "Naruto...please stop talking."

"Look Kara, I'm sorry this is happening. I just don't want you to be all depressed about it...like Kiba is."

"Yeah, like I shouldn't be upset about the fact that everyone in the school thinks I'm a whore now. I still have my virginity for a reason ya know. I didn't want to have my first time with just anyone. I wanted to save it for someone that I could trust."

"And you trust me?"

I look him in the eyes. "Yes. I have since we were little."

"Then trust me when I say this. Fuck everyone else. You and I both know that you're not pregnant. We both know you're not a whore. And even if you was, that's nobody's damn business. It's your life, not theirs. Kori is obviously beneath you, so why stoop to her level by letting this bother you? All you need to know is that I love you, your brothers love you, your friends love you and no matter what, we have your back."

I look down at my feet. "My brother didn't have my back today."

"Kara, we both know that Sasuke's over protective. It's because he loves you. You and Itachi are all he has left."

I looked back into those eyes. My heart was racing. Just by looking at him, I can literally feel love. I leaned in and kissed him. The ice pack poked my cheek a little, sending a cold rush through my warm face. When our lips disconnected, I whispered, "Thank you."

He looked up at me with narrowed eyes and whispered back, "I love you Kara."

I smiled at him and said, "I love you too."

We heard a knock on the door and immediately leaned away from each other. Minato walked in holding up the house phone. "Hey Kara. I called Itachi. He'll be here in about five minutes to pick you up."

"Was he upset? You know, because of the rumors?"

He smiled at me. "To say the least. I guess Sasuke came in, slammed the door and then locked himself in his room. Itachi tried to ask him about you, but he ignored him. He was very relieved, however, when I explained to him what's really going on. I also told him not to be upset with Sasuke hitting my son. Kushina and I understand his reason for it. Hopefully Naruto does too and will forgive his friend."

"I do. I'm not mad at him."

"Good. Well then, why don't you walk Kara down and wait with her 'til Itachi comes."

Naruto stood up and placed the ice pack on his desk. He stuck his hand out to me, smiled and said, "Come on Princess."

Itachi was already waiting for me when we got down stairs. I hugged Naruto and waved his parents goodbye before hopping into my brothers car. The entire one and a half minute ride home was completely silent. I got through our front door, took my shoes off, hung my bag up on the hook and attempted to go upstairs. Itachi, however, had other plans.

"Come sit with me for a moment Kara."

I tried to avoid this conversation, but to no avail. "But Itachi, we already-"

"Now please." And with that, he went into the living room and sat in the chair across from the couch.

I plopped down in the middle of the couch. Not too long ago, I was in the exact same situation with Sasuke. I mean, what's wrong with me? Why do I keep getting in trouble when I haven't done anything? I'd hate to see how they react when I actually do lose my virginity. "I thought Minato told you everything."

"He did. Which leads to the question of; why didn't you?"

"I thought I could handle it."

"Obviously not. The week before last, you was pestering your brother about being honest with me. Don't you think you should follow your own preaching?"

"He's _your_ brother too." My eyes widen as soon as that sentence left my mouth. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again. His face was serious, yet still showed sympathy. "I know I'm not our mother or our father. You were so young when we lost them, yet...you're still so accustomed to their presence. I know mom would've sat down with you and talked to you like your best friend, while still giving you the advice only a mother could. I'm sorry that I'm not like that. I'm-"

"I didn't mean it that way. I realize that Sasuke and I don't show it much, but you have to know that we appreciate everything you've done for us. You always do the best you can and I have no right to be upset with you."

"I'm just concerned Kara. I don't want your high school career to be miserable all because of foolish rumors. I just want you to know that I'm proud of what you and Sasuke has become."

"I'll be okay Itachi. I promise. After all...I'm an Uchiha."

**A/N:I believe this is the longest chapter so far. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Next chapter should be the start of their field trip. I will attempt to add plenty of comical moments. No guarantee though.****Lol****I'm not the funniest person.**

**Happy reading/writing! **


	16. Chapter 16 Let's get this show on the r

"Let's get this show on the road!"

"Hey."

I gasped and turned around to see Sasuke standing in my bedroom doorway. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on my chest to try and slow my heartbeat down. "Don't do that Sasuke. You scared the shit outta me."

He chuckled and sat down on the edge of my bed next to my Hello Kitty bag. "So you have all your stuff ready for the field trip?"

"Yeah. I even packed my new bikini and my Hello Kitty beach towel."

He looked down at his feet as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Kara...I..."

"You don't have to apologize." I sat down on the other side of my bag. I was wearing the same outfit I wore to Naruto's party, so I had to pull the skirt down a little. "I understand why you did it. You just don't want me to ruin my life. But Sasuke...please don't ever go by that he said, she said stuff again."

"I guess...I guess I was just so enraged...I wasn't really thinking straight. I just...I don't want you to leave with us on bad terms. I...I had that argument with dad before...he..."

"Stop. You don't have to say it."

He sat up and looked at me, he was holding back his tears. "I just...I wish I could go back sometimes and-"

"But you can't. Sasuke...I promise you that dad wasn't worried about that argument in his last moment. You can't...we can't blame ourselves for what happened. Mom and dad loved us and we loved them...that's all we need to remember."

He stood up and stepped in front of me. I looked up at him and saw his smile. "Thanks sis." He bent down and kissed my forehead. Then, he stood up straight and held his hand out to me. "Come on, we better go before Itachi starts yellin' about how we'll be late."

I smiled back at him, said, "Right." and took his hand.

I was sitting in my homeroom seat. The bell was just about to ring. I saw Kiba walk in and I instantly shot up and ran towards him. I ran and hugged him with such force, I nearly knocked us over. He tried to hold back his laughter while saying, "Whoa! Where'd that come from Princess?"

I let go of him and placed my hands on his cheeks. I smiled as big as I could. "I'm just so glad you're gonna be on this field trip too. I want you to be happy while we're there, so none of this depressing stuff, okay? I even bought a brand new bikini with my allowance, just to make you feel better."

He finally let his laugh out. He pulled my hands from his cheeks and held them tight. "Thank you Kara. You're the best, do you know that?"

"Alright everyone, to your seats." Everyone stared at Kakashi with wide-eyes and gasped. He looked around at us with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything, so I did. "Kakashi Sensei...you...you're not late."

He sweat dropped before speaking, "Come on guys. Just get to your seats." We all scatter to our seats and wait for him to continue. "Okay. Here's what's gonna happen. You all will be called out of your 4th period class 20 minutes early. **(A/N: They have block scheduling)** As soon as you walk out of your class, you will immediately go and gather your things for the trip. Once you have your things, you will go out back where your buses usually line up. I will be waiting outside of bus 22 to help you load your things. You are aloud 2 people maximum in a seat. You will not be up running around and switching seats while the bus is in motion. You guys are to follow the usual bus rules. Once we get close, I will explain the rules you will follow while on the trip. Anyone breaking any of the rules, will stay in the beach house, in their rooms, except for our visit to the museum. Also, your parents will be notified. Now, so long as you guys follow directions and act appropriately while on this trip, I promise that we all will enjoy our stay. Any questions?"

I raised my hand. He nodded to me. "Kakashi Sensei, do you know if Gaara and them will be with us?"

I saw Naruto perk up to hear Kakashi's answer. "They won't be staying with us in the beach house, but they'll be visiting us. Keep in mind Lady Kara, the three of them are old enough to work for their father now. Outside of school, their schedule is pretty busy. Now, all of you enjoy your free period and all of you will have 15 minutes to meet me at that bus. Don't be late." He whipped his book out of his bag and sat in his chair.

Naruto, Shika and Choji turned around so they could face us. Naruto scooted his chair toward me. He placed his left foot on my knees and relaxed back in his seat. Luckily, my skirt was just short enough where his dirty shoe wasn't touching it. "Well this sucks. Knowing Gaara's dad, we probably won't see him at all." Naruto said with disappointment.

I smiled and patted his shin. "Yeah, but knowing Gaara, I'm sure he'll find a way to hang out with us."

Sakura let out a loud sigh, causing us to look at her. "Well, luckily for me, Sai is in this class so I'll have somebody to talk to."

I gave her a dirty look. "Sakura, the only reason you even talk to Sai is because he resembles my brother."

Naruto chimed in. "Psh. Maybe his looks resemble Sasuke, but not his personality. The guy's totally weird."

Shika leaned back with his arms behind his head. "Naruto, all of us are weird in some way. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "He's too quiet."

Kiba leaned forward and said, "Just because he's not as loud as you Naruto, doesn't make him weird."

Naruto smirked at him. "Oh, hey Kiba. Good to see that you're not dead."

Kiba leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Shut up, idiot."

We all just sat down at our lunch table when Sasuke spoke. "So when are you guys leaving? After school?"

I answered him after I swallowed my mouth full of chocolate milk. "No. They'll announce us out of our last period 20 minutes early so we can get our stuff."

"Oh. Well, I'll sneak out of class and come see you off."

"Sasuke, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry sis. I'll say I'm going to the restroom and Kakashi won't tell on me."

Sakura scooted closer to him. "You can give me a kiss goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even look at her. He just looked ahead of him with an annoyed facial expression. "Eat your spaghetti Sakura."

She scowled and said, "No, the school's lunch is so greasy. I'll get fat if I eat this junk."

He sighed and laid his hand on his forehead. "Then eat your apple."

"Awe Sasuke. You're worried about what I eat, aren't you?"

"No. I just want you to stuff your mouth full of food so you'll shut up." She pouted while everyone laughed.

Ino forced herself to stop giggling to say, "Nice try billboard brow."

Sakura glared at her. "Oh shut it! Ino pig!"

Shikamaru and I are geography partners in our last class, so we were sitting next to each other when Principle Tsunade made the announcement. The intercom came on with a 'beep' before she spoke.

_*beeeep* _ "Attention Konoha High. The students of Kakashi's homeroom class are dismissed. All of you have 15 minutes to gather your things and make your way to the bus." _*beeeep*_

Asuma Sensei picked up a clipboard and looked over it. He then looked up and said, "Alright, Shikamaru Nara and Kara Uchiha, looks like you two are free to go."

Shika slung his bag over his shoulder, stood up and said, "Thanks Asuma. See you Monday."

Asuma Sensei lifted his hand up and said, "Later. You two be careful and try not to give Kakashi a hard time."

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door while saying, "Bye Asuma Sensei!"

We both were walking down the hallway. I wrapped my arm around Shikamaru's shoulder. "Aren't you excited Shika? We only had to cough up fifty bucks to have a mini vacation."

He smirked at me. "Yeah. A change in scenery is long overdue."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "So you're really just gonna flirt with Temari while we play beach volleyball? Will you at least pay attention to us at the camp fire?"

He sighed. "You're so troublesome sometimes. Now get to your locker before we're both late."

And with that, he turned left down the hall toward his locker. I got to my locker and began turning the dial. Entering what is the easiest combination in the world. 11-12-23. I know right? How'd I get so lucky? I pulled my Hello Kitty bag out and set it on the ground while I shoved my backpack in. Before I could get it in all the way, someone grabbed me from behind, picked me up and spun me around, then placed me back where I was originally. Due to the sudden spin, I was a little dizzy. I started to lose my balance but the person that grabbed me, gripped onto my shoulders to keep me standing.

My backpack fell on the floor while I was being man handled. And guess who the culprit was? Naruto, of course. He was laughing as he bent down to pick my bag up. He placed it on the hook in my locker while asking, "You got everything?"

I bent down and flung my HK bag over my shoulder. "Yes I do, thank you very much. Although, I don't know why you insist on trying to have me go into cardiac arrest."

He pushed my locker door shut, laid his right arm over my shoulders and started walking down the hall. "I just like messing with you. I think it's cute when you're mad."

I subconsciously crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "I bet you won't think it's cute when I punch you in the stomach again."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "Oooh. Feisty. I like it."

"Whatever. Wierdo."

He grinned. "You wasn't very feisty when I had you on my lawn chair."

I blushed so hard, I think my entire head was red. I pushed him off of me and fast walked in front of him. "You're such an ass sometimes."

He laughed once again at me. He ran to catch up to me and wrapped his arms around me while walking with me. As awkward as it was...it was still pretty adorable. But...then he ruined it. "Don't be mad Princess. You know you loved it." I pulled his arms off and picked up the past again. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and chuckled while saying, "Oh come on. Don't act like you didn't."

"Okay, yes! Now will you shut up and come on?" I heard him laugh again as I opened the large double doors. There were students already piling in the bus. Kakashi was running in and out, helping carry in duffle bags, suit cases and backpacks. Naruto and I climbed in and went to the back seats. We placed our bags on the seat to our left to save our spots. Then we made our way back out. Not long after we got out of the bus, I heard the doors open and shut. I looked back to see Sasuke.

He walked up to me and hugged me while kissing my head. Then he 'bumped fists' with Naruto. "You guys be careful and have fun." He gave us both a warning glare. "Not too much fun though. Got it?"

You could hear Naruto gulp before we simultaneously said, "Got it." We had already explained the bruise on his cheek to mostly everyone in our homeroom. We really didn't want to have to explain another one.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Shouldn't you be in class? The bell's gonna ring in about, ten minutes." Kakashi said behind me.

"Yeah, sorry Kakashi. I just wanted to say bye to Kara before you guys left."

"Alright, you better get back before you get yourself in trouble."

"Right. Bye guys. Love you Kara. Text me when you get there so I know you're okay."

I smiled and said, "I will." as he walked back in.

Shikamaru and Kiba walked out as he was walking in. They greeted each other, then came over to me and Naruto. Naruto put his hands back in his pockets while asking, "Where's Choji?"

Shika answered him, "He'll be here. He stopped by the lunch room to get some snacks for the drive there."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Sounds like Choji."

Kiba fixed the strap of his bag on his shoulder while asking, "So how long's this drive supposed to be anyways?"

I answered him, "About two and a half hours. Give 'er take."

"Damn, it's gonna take forever."

Shika smirked and said, "Not for me, I'm gonna nap the whole way there."

The doors opened to a Choji with arms full of cakes, chips and cookies. He puffed his chest out and excitedly yelled, "Let's get this show on the road!" We all laughed and started climbing back into the bus.

Time to explain the seating arrangements! Standing in the front of the bus and facing the back. Naruto and I sat in the last seat on the left. Naruto sat by the asile and I sat by the window. The last seat to the right was Kiba and Choji. Choji sat by the window and Kiba, by the aisle. The seat in front of me and Naruto, was Sakura and...Sai. Sai sat by the window and Sakura by the asile. And last, the seat in front of Kiba and Choji was Shikamaru. He had the seat to himself, because throughout the majority of the ride, he was laying down using his duffle bag as a pillow.

front

Window Shikamaru Sakura&Sai Window

Window Choji&Kiba Naruto&me Window

back

There ya go. Hope that helps you visualize. We all got in our seats and looked around. As soon as Kakashi walked in and shut the door, I asked him, "Uh...Kakashi Sensei? Who's driving the bus?"

He pulled out a conductor's hat from seemingly nowhere. "Well, I am of course."

We all pretty much dead panned. I mumbled to myself, "Kakashi can be such a dork."

He sat down in the driver's seat, shut the door and started the engine. He slowly pulled out of the school's parking lot, got on the road and headed toward the interstate. Shika immediately yawned and laid back on his 'pillow'. "See you guys in two and a half hours."

I could feel my eyes becoming heavy. I let out a yawn and laid my head across Naruto's lap. Luckily I'm pretty short, so it wasn't too uncomfortable. As soon as I laid down, Naruto held his hands up and said, "H-hey. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna try to take a nap you nerd."

Sakura leaned her head over the side of the seat. Her hair covered up half her face, but I could still see her evil grin. "He's freaking out because from this angle, it looks like you're suckin'-"

"Ew Sakura! Shut up!"

Naruto blushed and held his fists up yelling, "Come on Sakura! Get you're mind out of the gutter!"

She giggled and said, "Oh whatever Naruto. You know you was thinking it. That's why your hands shot up so quick."

He didn't say anything. He just blushed and finally lowered his hands, resting one on my right ribs and the other by his left leg. Kiba leaned in to get into the conversation. "She better not be suckin' his anything. She's my girlfriend, in case you haven't heard."

Naruto grinned and said, "Yeah well, she's carrying my child. I keep the ultrasound pictures in my wallet and everything." Sakura, Kiba, Choji and Naruto were all laughing as I doused off, using the motion of the bus as a rocking chair.


	17. Chapter 17 Are we there yet?

Are we there yet?

I remember falling asleep. I don't think I had any sort of dream. I recall being on the bus and falling asleep on Naruto's lap, not long after coming out of the school's parking lot. That's the last thing I remember. But what comes next...is not what I expected.

I was woken up by being thrown from Naruto's lap, slamming into the back of the seat in front of me, before landing on the floor with a loud 'thump'. The right side of my head had smacked into the floor, while my right ribs were being dug into by Naruto's shoes. The bus was tossing around so much, it was extremely difficult to move.

I managed to lift my head up and look around, trying to figure out what in the world was happening. As soon as I managed to get a glimpse of a terrified Kiba, holding on for dear life onto the seat in front of him, I felt, what seemed like, the back of the bus lifting into the air. My body shifted. Now, the right side of my back was painfully pushing against the metal bar at the bottom of the seat that was in front of mine.

If you was looking at what happened from the outside, here's what you'd have seen; Kakashi was enjoying his drive thus far. He was on a bridge on the interstate. For whatever reason, whether drunk or asleep, a semi came toward us head on. Kakashi swerved to the right, attempting to avoid the deadly head on collision. At that moment, the large semi-truck, going 70mph, hit the front left side of bus 22. The impact was so hard, Kakashi slung forward, hitting his head on the steering wheel, rendering him unconscious.

The front of the bus rammed through the concrete slabs, created as a 'barrier'. The front tires began to roll right off the bridge, causing the back to lift up. The impact had knocked out and killed most of the students on the bus. Between the force of the impact, and a sleeping Naruto lunging forward, is what caused me to be thrown from the seat. The once napping Shikamaru was also slung from his seat. His forehead had slammed into the metal leg of the seat in front of him so hard, it instantly killed him. Choji was unconscious from his left temple impacting with the window. Sai and Sakura were also out cold. Kiba had decided to cling to the back of the leather seat in front of him. Too scared to even scream.

When the back of the bus had lifted some of the students, unconscious and awake, was thrown through the windshield, causing it to break open. They fell to their deaths. I forced myself to stand up. During that struggle, I noticed Naruto wake up. His blue eyes landed on me, growing wider by the second. His hands instantly grabbed a hold of the seat in front of him. When I was finally able to stand up, the bus suddenly rocked. I lost my footing and landed face first on the floor of the aisle. I was sliding toward my death. My hands shot forward, desperately trying to grab onto a life line. Naruto thrusted his left arm toward me, grabbing my left wrist with as much force as possible.

"Kara! Don't you dare let go!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears were streaming down both of our faces. Kiba quickly reached down, grabbing onto my right wrist. Even with both of them holding me, the bus jolted once more. My hands slipped from theirs. I felt like everything went into slow motion as I began falling towards my doom. I caught one last glimpse of the horrified faces of Naruto Uzumaki...and Kiba Inuzuka.

I bolted up. Frantically looking around while desperately trying to catch my breath. My bangs were wet from my sweating forehead. The bus was smoothly driving along the interstate. The majority of the students were asleep. I was still in heart attack mode when I heard a voice call out. "Are you okay Princess?"

I gasped, the sudden voice made my body jump. I looked around to see who was speaking to me. I looked to my left to see Naruto peacefully sleeping. His head lazily slopped over to his left shoulder, snoring the time away. I glance over slightly and see Kiba, staring at me with confused eyes. "K-Kiba...", I managed to whisper. My voice was horse. A single tear slowly rolled down my right cheek.

"Kara? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Kiba and I were the only ones awake in the back.

I sat up straight, smoothing out the wrinkles in my skirt with one hand, while wiping away the sweat with the other. I quickly looked out my window. Everything was quiet, peaceful, normal. I finally calmed my racing heart and looked back at Kiba. "Y-yeah...I...I guess it was a bad dream."

"What happened? In the dream, I mean?"

"I...uh...had a dream that we was in a bad wreck."

He made a face that sort of seemed like he smelled something foul. "Hey, don't pull that Final Destination shit. This is supposed to be a mini vacation, not a death trap."

I giggled at his statement. I believe he was trying to use humor to lighten the mood. He could tell that the dream had wracked me with fear. "That's just a movie Kiba. Besides, you didn't die in the dream."

He smiled at me and laughed. "Thanks for not killing me."

Something suddenly crossed my mind, so I asked, "What time is it?"

He looked at his phone and answered, "It's 5:00. You slept for about two hours. We should be almost there."

"Oh. Wow, I didn't think I'd sleep that long."

He smiled and said, "Hey, you hungry?" He quickly dug through his bag, pulling out a Cheese Danish.

My stomach immediately growled, causing my cheeks to turn red from embarrassment. "I don't wanna eat your food."

He tossed the delicious treat toward me, I caught it. "I bought two of 'em, so eat up." As he was saying that, he rummaged through his bag again, pulling out another Cheese Danish. He looked back at me, his cheeks slightly tinted. "I, uh, I remember that you use to love Cheese Danish. So I, um, I bought you one for the trip. You still like 'em, right?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, they're my favorite. Thank you Kiba. That was really kind of you." My stomach began to growl again. We're supposed to eat dinner once we get there and get settled, but I'm starving. I pulled the top of the plastic wrapping apart, letting out the wonderful pastry smell that is, cheese danish. Kiba opened his as well and immediately began munching on it.

Once I had pulled the plastic down far enough, I chomped down, consuming half of it in one bite. Kiba laughed at me. "I guess you was hungry. Slow down though Princess. I don't know the Heimlich maneuver, so don't choke on me."

I tried to smile with my cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He lifted his head up and began rubbing his sore neck. Once his eyes fully opened, he started sniffing the air. "Mmm, what's that smell?" He looked around, his eyes landing on what my hands were clutching to. He pointed to the half-eaten pastry. "Hey. Where'd you get that?"

I moved the treat farther away from him. "Kiba gave it to me. My Cheese Danish!" I stated like a child.

He pouted and clutched his hands together, begging. "Come on Princess. I know you're pregnant, but can't you share with your baby daddy?"

My eye twitched before I took my fist and 'bopped' him on the head. "You idiot! I'm not pregnant and I'm not sharing!"

I could hear Kiba laugh at us as Naruto rubbed the top of his head. "Geez...pregnancy hormones suck."

I stuck my tongue out at him and took another large bite of the pastry. He went to reach for it, but I threw my hand up and held it above my head, my other hand pushing on his shoulder. There was only one, medium sized bite left. "I said no dammit."

He was straining his arm to reach for it, causing me to lean back until the top of my back was touching the window. "Come on Kara, stop being so stingy! Let me have the last bite."

"What part of 'no', do you not understand? The 'n', or the freakin' 'o'?"

Kiba was still laughing at us with his mouth full. He swallowed and lifted up a water bottle, gulping it down. Naruto held my hand against the window. He smirked and said, "Okay, you forced me to do this." He then slammed his lips against mine. I was so shocked, I somehow managed to throw the pastry right into his lap. Kiba instantly pulled the water bottle from his lips and spit the mouth full all over a sleeping Shikamaru. Naruto then let go of me, leaving me frozen in the same position. He shoved the last piece of cheese danish in his mouth and chewed it with a smile.

All the while, Shikamaru shot up and glared at the still shocked Kiba. "What the hell was that for?!"

Kiba was frozen like I was. We all relaxed and looked to the front of the bus as we heard Kakashi over the intercom. "Alright everyone, wakey wakey!" We heard a bunch of moans and groans as everyone started to wake up. "We'll be pulling in, in about, 15 minutes. So listen up. There is a large privacy fence with guards and security cameras surrounding the beach house. You will not leave the premises without permission. No excuses. Once we arrive, we will be shown to our rooms and put away our things. Afterwards, we'll line up and make our way to the large dining room, where our dinner will be waiting. After dinner, I planned on having a bonfire to roast marshmallows for dessert. Any questions? No? Good."

We walked in. My 'crew' was in front of the small crowd of students. I instantly spotted Gaara. His adorable red hair, sea foam eyes and recognizable tattoo. The tattoo was on his forehead above his left eye where his hair slightly parted. It was a red, Japanese kanji of the word 'love'. Something that he was missing for the first 12 years of his life. He was wearing a red shirt, a few shades darker than his hair. Printed on the front, in black, was a outline of an hour glass. He had on black jeans and black, high top shoes. The permanent darkness around his eyes made him look like an adorable little panda. I shoved my bag in Naruto's arms and took off in a sprint toward Gaara. His two male bodyguards started to lunge toward me, but Gaara lifted his hand up, motioning them to stop. He held his arms out as I jumped. He caught me and held on tight as I wrapped my legs around him like a toddler. His arms squeezed around my waist and mine did around his neck. I hugged him tightly, causing him to chuckle.

After a few seconds of tight bear hugging, he gently let me down. I stood in front of him and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you Gaara."

Naruto ran up, still holding my bag in his left hand. His right hand clasped onto Gaara's left as they shook it up and down a few times before letting go. "How have you been Gaara? I heard you were training to be the next mayor of Suna."

"You heard correct. Besides having to deal with my...father...I've been alright. Come. I'll show you all to your rooms."

We were walking down a hallway. Gaara gestured to a large room on the right. It was filled with bunk beds and a few dressers, reminding me of when you go to a camp. "This room is for the girls, while this room," he pointed to an identical room across from the girls' room. "is for the boys. Both rooms have one full bathroom in them. You will also find a large flat screen in each of the rooms. However, we only receive basic cable in the beach house. Kakashi, you have your own private room at the end of the hall there." He pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

He already showed us the living room, with a fire place under a 80' tv. He also showed us the pool room. It contained a locker room with showers, an in-ground pool that gradually deepens to 12 feet and it also had a good sized hot tub. He also showed us the dining room, where his servants were already setting up the table.

Kakashi stepped out of the crowd. "Okay, everyone go into your room and put your things away so we can make our way to the dining room."

We all ate our delicious turkey dinner and were now sitting in a circle around a bonfire. We used large logs laid sideways as 'benches'. On the other side of the privacy fence, was the ocean. You could hear the waves crashing against the beach and smell the salt water in the air. The fire crackled as almost everyone held sticks with marshmallows over it. It was amazing. I had already texted Sasuke and Itachi to let them know that we made it in one piece, contrary to my dream.

We were able to talk to Gaara during dinner, but afterwards, he had to go back to the office. I was sitting in between Naruto and Kiba. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Shikamaru and Choji were holding conversations with Temari and Kankuro. Sakura was talking to Sai while texting, what I assumed was either Ino, or my brother. Kakashi was sitting a bit aways in a hammock, reading. I had just plopped a warm and gooey marshmallow into my mouth when Kiba leaned forward and asked, "So...you guys are dating now?"

I was caught off guard by that and started choking. I was pounding my right fist onto my chest while frantically swallowing a mouth full of water. Once I was finally able to swallow the sticky marshmallow and catch my breath, I looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"If you're not dating, then what was that kiss on the bus?"

Dammit Naruto, see what you did? Naruto tried to defend us. "We're not dating. I only did that so she'd let go of the Cheese Danish." I vigorously shook my head yes.

Kiba clicked his tongue and placed his eyes back on the fire while mumbling, "Yeah, right."

I looked at him with sorrow. I told Naruto that now was not the right time to tell Kiba, or anyone about us yet. I wanted to wait until this Kori crap settled down. I was trying to avoid hurting anyone's feelings. Especially Kiba's. "Kiba, I'm not dating anyone. I...I don't want to date anyone right now, not with all the rumors circling the school."

Naruto slumped his shoulders in disappointment. Hopefully he understands my meaning behind what I said. Kiba turned his head and looked me in the eyes. "Kara...I...the truth is...well...I think I might be falling for you."

I blushed. Naruto's grip tightened so hard on the stick he was holding, that the bottom of it broke off. I looked back and forth between a pissed off Naruto and a confused Kiba. My eyes settled for the campfire. "Kiba...I'm sorry, but I...I just don't want to be with anyone right now. There's just too much stuff going on."

His gaze went back to the campfire as he sighed. "I understand."

_...What have I done?_


	18. Chapter 18 What happens in Suna

What happens in Suna

.**A:N: This will start out in Naruto's point of view or p.o.v, for short. Oooh, she's switchin' it up yall. Lol I will tell you when the p.o.v changes.**

***Naruto's p.o.v***

We went to bed around 11 last night. I had jumped on the bottom bunk closest to the door to claim it as mine. Kiba ended up with the bunk bed above me. Figures. I had stayed up pretty much all night. Falling asleep for no longer than 30 minutes about three times throughout the night. My hyperactive mind just wouldn't let me stay asleep.

My stupid brain just kept thinking about everything from, 'I need to piss, but don't wanna wake everyone up.' to 'Why does being in love have to be so damn complicated?'. The majority of the night I laid with my head resting on my hands, staring at the bars and mattress above me. My mind was so jumbled, thinking so randomly.

_I've stuck by Kara for as long as I can remember. Kiba just stopped talking to her one day and now he comes back and screws everything up. He's one of my best friends, but...I don't know. Wait a sec. Did that Batman game save, or will I seriously have to fight Mr. Freeze again? Dammit! I better not have to deal with that jerk again. Oh well. I'll just check it when we get back. Ugh...Kara said she didn't want to date anyone. Did she just say that for Kiba's sake, or was she secretly tryin' to tell me something?_

_Hell, why would she want me anyway? I'm a goofball. I'm not very smart, like her. She was always smart. She's smart...tough...beautiful...kind. She loves gaming and is actually good at it. Isn't that the 'Uchiha' thing though? To be good at every damn thing? But...there was one time...where she completely broke._

We were only six years old, but I'll never forget that day. Even though she was only six...she understood everything. That day...the day Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha died. It was all over the news. They were well known for starting the Uchiha Police Department. Bringing in more officers, detectives and forensics to the city of Konoha.

It was around 10:30 am, we were all still in school. They were on their way to the department...when a drunk driver hit them...killing them instantly. That's right, a drunk...driving...around 10:30 in the morning on a Wednesday. I'm not sure if you could call it ironic or not.

Old man Sarutobi was our principal at the time. Kara and I was in the same class, watching a movie. Sasuke was in a class on the other side of the school and was told first, besides Itachi, that is.

Kara and I were sitting next to each other. Watching Pocahontas, I think. Without any announcement, Principal Sarutobi opened the door and simply said, "Kara Uchiha...I need you to come with me for a moment. I have something to tell you. Your brothers are out here waiting." I immediately questioned why both her brothers would be there...and at that moment...I felt something horrible in the pit of my stomach.

She seemed so confused as she stood up and headed toward the door. As he opened the door a little wider for her to walk out, I caught a glimpse of the two boys. An 11 year old Itachi holding the right hand of a 6 year old Sasuke. Itachi was clearly crying, but was trying to cover it by holding his right forearm over his eyes. Sasuke was using the back of his left hand to rub the tears from his face. Then the door shut. Almost a whole minute went by, before we heard it. That 'it', was the most heart breaking scream I've ever heard. Everyone's head turned towards the door. A 6 year old, tiny little girl screaming, "Nooooooo!" over and over again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know what happened, but I knew that whatever it was, it was bad. I had never seen or heard Kara cry before. Her screams seemed like they wouldn't stop. I pushed my hands over my ears and closed my eyes as hard as I could. I couldn't take listening to how much pain she was in. I hated it. Every nano-second of it was torture. The six year old me wanted to get up and run out of that classroom. I wanted so badly to go to her and hold her while she cried and screamed. Her sobbing was loud, I could still hear it with my blocked ears. All the teacher could do was turn the movie up louder, but that didn't help. I could still hear her cries.

The boys' room lights flashed on, momentarily blinding me. "Alright guys, time to get up. We have to make it to the museum in 45 minutes." I pulled my hands from under my head to rub my temporary blindess away. As soon as my hands touched my eye lids, I felt something wet. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and face. I was crying. I was silently crying and didn't even realize.

No one will ever know...how much pain I've endured...just knowing that she was in pain. I love that girl so much, I just wish I could take all the hurt away from her. I wish I could always keep her from harm. "Hey Naruto." Kakashi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts again. I looked up at him, still standing in the doorway. "I managed to get all the girls up but Kara. Do you think you could go try and wake her? Let her know to be ready in 45?"

I didn't want to chance using my voice, so I just nodded my head yes. I was shirtless with just a pair of black sweatpants on as I got up and walked into the girls' room. I could hear them all in the bathroom with the door shut. The only ones in the room was me and a passed out Uchiha.

She was facing the door, laying on her right side. A silky zebra print blanket covered her from her feet, to the middle of her ribs. Her long, jet black hair tousled all over the place. Some of it covered a portion of her face. I sat down at the edge of the bed and placed my hand on her left shoulder. "Hey Princess, ya gotta get up."

She just mumbled something and went back to silence. I swept the hair from her face. Her cute, naturally pink lips were slightly parted. Just looking at her, I kept thinking, 'I love this girl'. I smiled and leaned over her. I whispered in her ear, "Come on babe. It's time to get up."

She still wasn't budging, so I decided to pull the blanket off of her. I figured the cold air might wake her. I flung the blanket off and immediately blushed. All she had on was a black tank top and...pink and black lacey panties. _Holy shit!_ She started mumbling again so I quickly threw the blanket back on her, managing to cover her from the waist down.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, looking all around before finally landing on me. "Naruto?"

I tried to stop my blushing along with the fluttering in my chest. "Hey, Kakashi said we got 45 minutes to get ready. All the other girls are gettin' dressed in the bathroom."

Then, she did something that completely caught me off guard. In one swift motion, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down. I was hovering over her, my arms on both sides of her shoulders, holding me up. She looked at me with those dark, sexy eyes slightly narrowed. "So...did you think they were sexy?"

"W-what?"

She smirked. "My panties. Did you think they were sexy? I paid 12 bucks for em."

My blush came back full force. "T-twelve bucks? Wait, you was awake?"

She giggled at me. "Answer the question Naruto." She came to my ear. I could feel her warm breath as she whispered, "Did they look sexy on me?"

Oh God. I could feel my, you know, start to stiffen. "Y-yeah, but...you gotta stop."

She laid her head back on the pillow and looked me in the eyes. Her hands started caressing my chest. "Why? Is something wrong?"

I couldn't hold it anymore; I let out a deep growl. "You're making it really fuckin' hard not to jump you right now."

She let out another giggle. "And you thought that walking in here shirtless, didn't make it hard not to jump you?"

That's it. I don't care anymore. I was ready to rip that blanket and those 12 dollar panties right off, then I heard a door click. I quickly sat up and so did Kara as we saw Sakura walk out, shutting the door behind her. Luckily, she was fully clothed. "Uuuhhh...am I...am I interrupting something here?"

I quickly answer, "N-no! Kakashi just told me to wake Princess up, so um...I...I'm gonna go back and get dressed now." I jumped up and basically ran out the door.

***Kara's p.o.v.***

I couldn't help but laugh. I love messing with him. Sakura just kept looking at me. She smiled and said, "Okay. Spill it Uchiha. There's something going on with you two, isn't there?"

I stood up and stretched before answering her. "Nope. He just came to wake me up."

"Uh-huh. Suuure. Him shirtless and you wearing sexy panties, but nothin' happened huh?"

I smiled at her and said, "Nope. Maybe in his head something happened." We both laughed. "I better go get dressed."

We just got back from our hour of 'learning' at the museum. Kakashi told us to go get ready to go to the beach. All the girls were in the room, running around chaotically. Getting together their hair, bathing suits, etc. Temari even came by to get dressed with us. I walked across the hall to the boys' room. My hair was already in a messy bun, so all that was left is getting dressed. I knocked on the door, Naruto answered shirtless with a pair of orange and black swim trunks on.

He raised an eye brow at me as he peeked his head through the cracked door. "Why aren't you ready? Is something wrong?"

"Um, no. I wanted to ask if you have a long-sleeved shirt I could borrow."

"As odd of a question that is, considering it's still summer time, I actually did accidentally pack one. Hold on." He shut the door, coming back after a few seconds.

He held out a black long-sleeved shirt to me. "Perfect. Thank you." And with that, I went back to the girls' room.

I quickly got undressed and put on my bikini. I pushed my head and arms through the head of Naruto's shirt, having it stop above my breasts. It ended mid-thigh. I took the long sleeves and wrapped them around me, under my breasts. I tied the end of them in the front under my left breast, creating a 'bow'. My nifty little idea, turned Naruto's plain black shirt, into a cute sleeve-less dress to go over my bikini.

Sakura came up to me, sporting an adorable pink bikini with cherry blossom flowers. "I was wondering what the hell you was doing with that shirt. That's a really cute idea."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

We had made it to the beach, most of us had already played one round of volleyball. Shikamaru was under an umbrella, laying back on a dark green beach towel. He laid in between Choji and Temari. The three of them chatting and laughing. Kakashi had found a shady spot under a tree, reading his usual book. Everyone else was either, in the ocean swimming, or hanging out on the beach. Gaara's servants had prepared a table full of sandwich making items and snacks. Large drink dispensers filled with fruit punch and water. I chose to sit slightly close to the water and make sand castles to please my inner child.

Naruto came out of the water and stood in front of me, shading me of the sun light. It was hard not to drool, honestly. Him standing there, dripping wet in only swim trunks. Water pouring down his chiseled abs and muscular chest. His messy blonde hair weighed down by water, creating the illusion of it being longer. The first thing that ran through my mind is, damn he's sexy.

"So that's what you wanted my shirt for. It looks good on you." he said as he plopped down beside me.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, but I wish you'd take it off. I wanna see your bathing suit."

I smirked at him. "Oh do you now?" I asked as I stood up. I stood in front of him and slowly untied the sleeves before teasingly slipping out of the shirt. I threw it on his head and giggled as it covered his face. He grabbed the shirt and tossed it behind him. He was finally able to get a good look at me and as soon as he did...his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. My bikini wasn't anything super special. It was an all-black two piece. The top tied behind my neck, creating a bow that had ribbons that reached as far as under my shoulder blades. The bottoms tied together at my hips. Creating bows on both of my sides. "So...what do you think?"

All he managed was a whisper, "Daammnn."

We heard 'wolf' whistles, causing me to turn around to look for the source. Kiba stood behind me with a large grin on his face. "So that's the new bikini you was telling me about? I gotta say...it really did cheer me up."

I blushed as I heard Naruto growl. "Hey Kiba!" We looked to see Sakura standing by the food table, holding a phone in the air. "You're phone was beeping."

Kiba sighed and then made his way to her. Once he was out of hearing range, Naruto mumbled, "Mine."

I looked back at him confused. Not sure of what I heard, I asked, "What'd you say?"

He abruptly stood up and wrapped an arm around me, his other hand grasped harshly onto my women hood. I gasped as I felt a spark run through me. His body pressed against mine, so that no one could see where his hand was. His mouth by my ear. In a deep, growling tone he asked, "Why can't you be mine?" All I could do is stand there, blushing and frozen.

I reached down and tried to pry his hand from me, but he wouldn't budge. "Naruto, stop it. What if someone sees?"

"I don't care anymore. I love you and I'm the one that needs you. I can't take it anymore. I want to claim you as my own and then brag about it. I wanna be able to hold you and not care who sees. I wanna be able to kiss you whenever and wherever I want. I wanna make love to you. I wanna just...be with you. I've known you my whole life. You're such a beautiful person, inside and out. I...I hate this." He finally let go of me and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "Why can't we be more then what we are?"

"Naruto...I-"

"Kara!" Kiba cut me off. I looked over to him and saw a face of hurt.

"Naruto, there's something wrong."

Naruto sighed and let go of me. We both ran to where Kiba was standing. He was holding back tears. I instantly asked, "What's going on?"

He just handed his phone to me and said, "Read it."

I looked down at the text messages. Naruto reading them over my shoulder. They were from Kori and read; 'There's someone on that trip watching you for me. I told you to stay away from that whore, but you didn't want to listen. If you don't want me, then you don't want this baby. I went to the clinic this morning Kiba. Your child is gone and it's all Kara Uchiha's fault. Hope you're happy.'

My heart dropped to my stomach as I dropped to my knees. My hand covered my mouth. Naruto squatted down, rubbing my shoulders as my tears silently fell. Kiba dropped in front of me. He placed his forehead on mine and let his tears flow like a sorrow filled waterfall.


	19. Chapter 19 Forgive and forgetor naw?

Forgive and forget...or naw?

We were back in the beach house. It was around five in the afternoon and we had already eaten pizza for dinner. Almost everyone was either in the pool, hot tub or just hanging out wherever. Kiba, Naruto and I haven't said anything to each other since I read those awful text messages. I decided just to barricade myself in the girls' room.

I slipped some jean shorts over my bikini bottoms and flopped down on my bed. I'm just sitting here, Indian style, my back hunched as I twittle my fingers in my lap. I blame myself for the death of an unborn child.

I'm against abortion. I could maybe understand it if the person had a legitimate reason, but Kori...her reason for doing it...was only because the guy she wants is friends with me. I'm not worth anyone's life, especially not an unborn child's. I just...I could never understand killing your own flesh and blood over something like a guy not wanting to be with you.

The look on Kiba's face. I could see so much, just from that expression. He was hurt, torn...broken. He hadn't planned that child. He didn't want someone like Kori to be the mother, but that was still his baby and he was ready to fight for it.

When I was four...I was so young, but I still remember it clearly. One of my mom's friends was married to the man of her dreams. They wanted a baby and tried for two years. When she finally got pregnant, she was so excited. I've never seen anyone so happy.

But...unfortunately...she miscarried at eight weeks. The day it happened, she ran into our front door and saw the four year old me, playing in the living room. She was a mess. Her face covered in mascara and tears. She begged me to go find my mother for her. Before I could even make it to the stairs, she fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. When my mom got to her, she dropped down beside her and cradled her in her arms. Rubbing her back with one hand and the hair from her face with the other.

She was so hurt. She lost her baby and there was nothing she could do about it. There was nothing she could of done to prevent it. How incredibly sad for someone to know...that every time they went to the bathroom...they flushed another piece of their baby down the toilet. She wanted that baby so badly and she had no control over the terrible event. However, Kori had control. She had a choice. She chose to end her child's life all because of something so stupid. And I have a feeling...that it didn't hurt her at all to do it.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't even realize someone had entered the room until I felt the mattress dip down. I gasped as I looked up and saw Kiba. He still had his red swim trunks on but had put on a black A-shirt, also known as a wife-beater or tank top. "Why are you hiding in here?"

I was slightly surprised. I could still see he was broken, but he was trying to bury that hurt and cover it with a smile. I didn't know what to tell him. I was at fault for his unborn child's death. "K-Kiba...I..."

"Are you in here because you blame yourself?" All I could do is stare at him. He sighed and rested his head on my left shoulder. It was slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't dare ask him to move. "Please don't. It's not your fault, just like it isn't mine. That was her personal decision. Of course I'm heart broken and pissed about it, but...not at you. So...don't you dare blame yourself."

"But…if I had-"

"No!" I jumped at the sudden raise in his voice. He stood up, leaned down so that our faces were merely inches apart and gripped his hands on my shoulders. "I don't wanna hear it! Kori did this, not you! And there's nothing either of us could've done to stop it! That bitch is psycho and she probably would've done it anyway, because I would never be with her!" Once he collected himself and regained control over his breathing, he stood up straight. He roughly ran his right hand through his hair before looking back at me. "I'm sorry I yelled, but...please don't blame yourself. I...I can't take anymore Kara. I just want it all to stop and seeing you depressed ain't gonna help."

I sat there for a moment as I processed all that he said. Then, I took in and deep breath and wrapped my arms around him as I stood up. I was still in my bikini top, so I could feel his hands clutch onto my naked sides. "I...promise I won't blame myself anymore. Just...know that I'm here for you Kiba."

I felt him shake his head yes, before I heard him mumble something. It was the same thing he quietly said to me over the phone, when Kori had first threatened him with the abortion. "I wish it was you that was carrying my child."

Just like the first time I heard him say that, I could feel something pull at my heart. We heard a knock at the door and quickly let go of each other. "You can come in!"

"Hey Kara, I was-" Naruto stepped in, he paused when he saw Kiba with me. "Uhh...I was just, uh, wondering where you went."

Kiba wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and smiled. "I was just tellin' this nerd to cheer up and stop mopin' around."

Naruto just stood there staring at us, until something so embarrassing happened. I felt the straps to my top begin to slip down my neck. Just before my wardrobe malfunction was about to put my naked boobs on display, I pushed my arms up to my chest to hold it in place. At that point Kiba had taken his arm from me. When I looked up, my face was pure red as both boys just looked at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

I quickly turned my back to them and started retying the straps behind my neck, my hands shaking like crazy. When I turned back around, they were both still staring at me, until Naruto pointed an angry finger at Kiba and started screaming, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You untied her bikini on purpose, didn't you?"

Kiba gave him a dirty look, "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You was tryin' to cop a feel, weren't ya?! Pervert!"

"No I wasn't! You was the one tryin' to sneak a peek, ya peepin' tom! You're the pervert around here!"

"Me?! I was way over here when it happened!"

I stomped my foot and screamed, "Will you two shut the hell up before I hit you both in the head?!"

They stopped immediately and looked at me with scared faces. I swiped my pillow off the bed and hit Kiba in the back of the head, causing him to land on his stomach with his arms out in front of him. Then I stomped over to Naruto and did the same to him, he landed next to Kiba in the same position. As soon as Naruto dropped, he whined, "What'd ya do that for?"

"Because I'm thoroughly embarrassed and you two looked like good targets!"

They both sighed and Naruto whined, "Kara can be so cruel."

"If she can hit like that with just a pillow, I'd hate to see her with a bat." Kiba added.

Naruto and I were the only ones sitting in the hot tub while most of the students were hanging out in the pool. I thought it would relax me so I ran into the pool room, kicked my shorts off and jumped in. My stupid self didn't think about how bad it would burn by just jumping in, instead of easing into the hot water. When Naruto had finally stopped laughing at me, he stepped in and sat next to me. Kiba went into the living room to hang out with Shika, Choji and Temari.

It was sort of peaceful, just sitting back in the hot tub while listening to the echo of everyone else talking and laughing. The intoxicating smell of chlorine and bleach. Every once in a while, I would glance at the people in the pool. Laughing at their silly actions.

They had started a game of 'chicken'. Sai held Sakura on his shoulders. Their opponents was a boy named Jason, who held Michelle on his shoulders. Jason was a well-built guy with dark brown hair cut with a fade, where the top half was a bit longer then the bottom. I always thought Michelle was a pretty girl, but some would disagree. Just because she dresses 'emo' in their eyes. She was very well built as well, probably because she plays softball. Her usual attire would consist of skinny jeans and some form of t-shirt. Her makeup was usually dark and she had black hair with different, neon colored streaks.

Sakura and Michelle had locked hands and began their epic battle to push their opponent off of their partner's shoulders. I was watching, when I suddenly spotted something that immediately had my heart racing. Upon Jason's right wrist, was the exact same bracelet worn by Kori, Mariah and Derrik. He was another one of Kori's 'soldiers'. In the texts she sent Kiba, she had said, "There's someone on that trip watching you for me". It was him!

I stood up in the hot tub and sat sideways on Naruto's lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His hands shot up as he nervously asked, "What are you doing?"

I leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "You know that Jason kid in our homeroom?"

"Uh, yeah? What about him?"

"He's the guy that Kori said was spying on Kiba while we're here."

He finally let his arms fall, his left arm laid across my knees. His eyes widened slightly as he asked, "What? How do you know?"

"He's wearing the same damn bracelet that Kori, Mariah and Derrik wears. Her little group of idiots all have that bracelet on."

"Are you going to tell Kiba?"

"No, not here. I don't want him to get in trouble if he decides to fight him. We just gotta watch what we do and say around anyone wearing those bracelets."

"Alright, but um..." He lifted his left hand out of the water and pointed down.

I was confused at first, until I finally realized that he was 'poking' me. "Oh, come on Naruto. Do I really make you that horny?"

"Yes dammit. I can't help that I'm extremely attracted to you, on top of being in love with you. It's your fault."

"How's it my fault?"

"What do you mean?! You know that I-"

I smashed my lips onto his. Immediately gaining access into his mouth. My back was turned to everyone in the pool. I went off impulse. After wrestling with his tongue a few times, I leaned back. Disconnecting our lips. "W-what if somebody sees?" He used my own words against me.

I smiled and asked, "Who was the one telling me they didn't care who sees?"

Most of us were all out back, standing or sitting around another bonfire. Naruto and I changed into our pajamas before coming out. He had on the same black sweatpants from last night and a orange t-shirt. I changed into a black tank top and Hello Kitty shorts that was soft like a fleece blanket. There was a small table close to the back door that was filled with everything you need to make s'mores, as well as hotdogs. Pitchers of cool-aid and sweet ice tea. Chips and condiments.

I was thirsty, so I went to the table to get a cup of ice tea. I was in a line that had about four people in front of me pouring their own drink, when I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I assumed it was Naruto. He rested his chin on my left shoulder and spoke into my ear. "Why didn't you tell me?"

When I heard a voice that didn't belong to Naruto, I gasped and turned around. "Gaara! I'm happy to see you, but are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He chuckled and place his right hand on my shoulder. "Kara, why wasn't I informed of the good news?"

"Huh? What good news?"

"You being pregnant, of course. If I had known sooner, I would've asked the servants to make you healthier foods."

"Who told you I was pregnant?"

"Naruto did."

Here comes the eye twitching. "That dumbass!" Gaara looked at me confused. "There's a rumor at my school that I'm pregnant by Naruto. Naruto jokes and says that I am to help lighten the mood instead of getting angry about it. It's not true though. I'm not really pregnant."

"I see. Then I apologize." I watched him pour ice tea into a red solo cup. I didn't even realize the people in front of me had left. He handed me the cup and said, "Here."

I looked down at the cup, then back at him. "Thank you, but...how did you know I wanted ice tea?"

"I remembered you mentioning how much you enjoyed the ice tea the last time you was here. I just assumed that's what you was going for."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Gaara."

He smiled back at me. Naruto suddenly ran up and slung his left arm over his shoulders, knocking him forward a bit. In his right hand, he held an already made s'more in front of him. "Here ya go Gaara! Want one?"

Gaara just looked at it with a raised 'eyebrow'. "I've never had a...s'more? Is that what you call it?"

We both looked at him shocked and simultaneously yelled, "WHAT?!"

Gaara jumped slightly, not expecting that reaction. Naruto finally got out of his shock. "Oh man! Ya gotta try it!"

Gaara slowly took the s'more out of Naruto's hand. He turned it a few times, examining it. He looked at me as if asking, 'Should I?'.

I smiled and said, "Go on. It's good, I promise."

He nodded and looked at it one last time. He took a bite of it, making sure to get a little bit of everything. He chewed it silently with a blank face. Once he swallowed it, he smirked and said, "You're right...it is good."

I giggled and said, "See, I told ya it was."

Naruto laughed before saying, "I can't believe you've never eaten a s'more before."

Gaara took another bite, chewed and swallowed it before saying, "It is good...very...messy though."

He was right. There was a bit of chocolate and marshmallow on the corners of his mouth. He took another bite and was chewing that piece as I turned around, grabbing a napkin from the table with my free hand. Once I saw that he swallowed the remains of that bite, I reached out and wiped the mess from his face with the napkin. He had a tent of red across his cheeks as I did so. I couldn't help but notice Naruto's smile falter.

I handed him the napkin. "You're right, s'mores are messy. Keep this with you while you finish it."

It was about an hour before 'lights out'. We had already put the fire out and Gaara and Temari went back home. A lot of the students decided to relax in their rooms while watching basic cable on their televisions. Naruto and I sat on bench-swing on the front porch.

I threw my legs across his lap and leaned my left side against the back of the swing. Naruto had his arms behind his head and used his legs to gently push the swing back and forth. We were silent for a good ten minutes and it was so relaxing.

I let out an exhausted sigh. Naruto glanced at me and asked, "What's on your mind Princess?"

"I wonder how she's going to explain to the entire school that she's not pregnant anymore."

"She'll probably say it was a miscarriage. Who knows, with her."

"Yeah, at supposedly four or five months pregnant? I'm not even sure she can get an abortion while that far along."

"Kara, the chick is bat shit crazy. If they didn't give her an abortion, then she probably flung herself down a flight of stairs...or paid someone to push her."

I lightly slapped his chest. "Oh my God Naruto, that's horrible."

"Well...nothing surprises me anymore whenever she's freakin' involved."

"Ya know...I knew someone that had a miscarriage...when I was younger."

He looked at me and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, before...mom and dad...you know."

"Oh, so you were _really_ young then."

"Yeah, but I still remember it. I don't know if you can remember her, but it was mom's friend Becky. Remember? We use to call her Aunt Becky because she was around all the time?"

He was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. "Oh yeeaahh! I remember Aunt Becky! I didn't know she had a miscarriage."

"It was awful. She wanted that baby so bad. She ran to our house screaming and crying, begging for my mother to just hold her. It completely destroyed the poor girl. Ever since then...I've always felt so bad for people that's had miscarriages. That's why...I will never understand why Kori did that."

"I don't get it either. Who knows if it was even Kiba's baby?"

"Hmph...more like...who knows if she was even pregnant. Wait a minute..."

"What is it?"

"Sammie talks to her, right? That's how she found out that I was 'pregnant'."

"I guess so. Why? What's it matter?"

"Maybe you could talk Sam into doing some spying of our own. Maybe Sam can figure out if she was ever really pregnant or not."

"Oh, I get it now. Okay, I'll text her tomorrow and see what she can do."

"Good...maybe then we can make sense of all this."

He decided to change the subject. "Soooo...you actually, willingly kissed me in public today. You're finally steppin' up your game."

"Oh, shut up. Nobody saw it."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah well...I'm sure it'll just be chopped up as another rumor."

"It doesn't have to be just a rumor."

"Yeah and neither does me being pregnant. Are you trying to encourage me to be a teen mom now?"

He smiled before saying, "If it's with my kid, then sure. We can start right here and now, if you want."

"I am _not_ trying to get pregnant right now. Please don't make me have to slap that idea outta your head."

He laughed. "I was kidding. But seriously though, me and you...we don't have to be a rumor."

"You love me that much?"

"Kara Uchiha...I love you with all my heart. I've kept it a secret for so damn long...it was starting to rip me apart. I just...I wanna be sure that you honestly feel the same."

"I've thought about it a lot, especially after hearing how you felt."

"...And?"

"I honestly...one hundred percent...love you too. Just...you should know by now...my head...it doesn't really process things right. Not after I lost my mom and dad."

He leaned in and kissed me. "I know Kara...I know that pain will never go away. But I just...wanna be there for you. As...more than just friends. I love everything about you. I don't care what it is. Hell...I bet if you were to let out the loudest fart right now, I would absolutely love it."

I laughed while saying, "Ew Naruto!"

"What? Everybody farts Princess."

"I know that you dork, but saying that'd you'd love it is just nasty."

"Well, I'm just telling you the truth."

"Alright enough. If I laugh anymore, I'm gonna pee."

"Then get up and go to the bathroom you weirdo."

I whined, "Nooo. I'm too lazy. Besides, I'm comfortable."

It was quiet for a moment, as we sat together and enjoyed the breeze. Then, out of nowhere...Naruto whispered, "One day...I want you to be...my wife."


	20. Chapter 20 What is this? Glee?

What is this? Glee?

I didn't even hear Kakashi come in here and wake us up...again. I'm guessing he told Naruto to come and wake me. At lot of good that did. All he did was come in here, shake me little while mumbling 'Wake your ass up.', then flopped down on my bed and passed out. His right arm flung lazily across my back, while half of his left leg was over the edge of the bed. He landed over my blanket, trapping me. He was facing me with his mouth slightly open, drooling and snoring in my ear.

I laid there, staring at him annoyingly. His damn snoring literally sounded like the beeping of an alarm. His loud snores are what actually woke me up. It didn't help that he was shirtless again either. Most of the girls were already dressed and almost done packing.

Sakura walked to Naruto's side of the bed where I could see her. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I seriously hope you two didn't do anything while I was sleeping in the same room."

I groaned from being annoyed and still half asleep. "Shut up Sakura."

She just giggled at me and went back to her packing. Another thing that was just, so freakin' awesome, was the fact that I was only in my underwear and a tank top. _What have I done to deserve so much embarrassment lately?_

I look back at the sleeping Naruto. He started mumbling stuff, "Uhn...that...feels great...Kara."

My face went completely red. _Oh my God...is he...having a wet dream about me? Pervert!_I took my left hand and started shaking him as hard as I could. I guess it was a little too hard, 'cause he rolled right off the bed.

I could hear him groaning as I look down at him over the side of the bed. He was rubbing the back of his now sore head while mumbling, "What the hell?"

"Ha! Serves you right." He finally opened his eyes after hearing me.

He looked at me as he sat up. "Why'd you push me off the bed like that?"

"Because you came in here and trapped me on the bed. I gotta start packing or I'm gonna be late."

He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, you're not trapped any more. Get up and get on the ball."

I gave him a dirty look. "You gotta get out!"

"Why? I can help you pack if you want."

"No you idiot! You gotta go because...because I'm not decent, okay?"

He just stared at me for a moment, processing what I just told him. Once it clicked, he gave me a devilish grin. "Oh, I see. You're in just you're panties again, aren't you?"

"Yes, now will you just go?"

"Why? I saw 'em yesterda-"

Before he could even finish, I kicked him in the shin. He let out a low growl, trying to hold in a scream. His leg instantly shot up as he wrapped his arms around it, bouncing up and down in a circle. "Are you gonna go _now_?" I asked with a smile.

He answered through gritted teeth, "Y-yes...m-ma'am." then he bounced his way out of the room.

Everyone was finally packed and loaded on the bus. We decided to sit in the same seats as last time. We were actually able to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro before we left, saying a lengthy goodbye. It was pretty cold out, which was crazy to me. I just wore my Victoria Secret sweat pants. They were black and said 'Pink' in bold pink lettering down my right leg. I had on a black tank top under my black, tight fitting jacket. I had slipped into a pair of ankle high, black booties as well.

Naruto wore his gray Hollister sweat pants with a white t-shirt. He didn't wear a jacket though. The crazy bum. We all got settled in. I lifted my legs into the seat, pressing my knees into my chest as I curled into my zebra print blanket. I decided to kick my boots off while we're on the bus.

Naruto sighed. "Man, I can't believe it's so cold out. Where'd summer go?"

Kiba chimed in, "We're going into October Naruto, what'd you expect? We're in a month where, one day it's 90 out and the next, it's like 60 something."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his stomach, "I know but it sucks." We sat there for a moment in silence, when Naruto suddenly got all excited. He looked at Kiba and wiggled his eyebrow. "Hey Kiba, you wanna sing that song with me?"

Kiba looked confused at first. "Huh? What son-ohhh, yeah! Sure, let's do it!"

Shikamaru was already laying down, so you couldn't see him. "Oh no. Please don't start singing."

Naruto just laughed as he ran up to Kakashi with his phone in his hand. I watched in confusion as he talked to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head yes and it looked like, he took Naruto's phone and hooked it up to the bus radio. Naruto ran back to his seat with a huge smile. Him and Kiba sat up straight and cleared their throats as the speakers came alive.

**Song is: My Sweet Summer by The Dirty Heads. I own nothing. I recommend listening to the song while reading along to get the full affect. Here's how to tell who's singing what. Lyrics written like they are on **

**Kiba in bold**

Naruto in regular.

_Both in italics_

My sweet summer is gone, She left me here

With sand in my bed,

She played me all night long.

But I'd do it all over again, oohh

My sweet summer is gone

And on my mirror, she made it clear,

Her lipstick can't be wrong

My summer, summer, my sweet summer is gone.

My sweet summer is gone.

**Warm was the weather outside the day we met**

**Blue was the color of skies the day she left.**

**Short was the time we had, it was the best.**

_'Cause long were the nights we spent with no rest._

**I met her on a Friday, she left on a Monday,**

**Wrote me a letter said she hoped to see me someday.**

**We had a good time, I can't deny that.**

**You can be my sunshine every time you fly back.**

'Cause there's another one you're loving, and I hate to see you go. My sweet summer is gone,

She left me here

With sand in my bed,

She played me all night long.

But I'd do it all over again, oohh.

My sweet summer is gone

And on my mirror, she made it clear,

Her lipstick can't be wrong

My summer, summer, my sweet summer is gone.

My sweet summer is gone.

**Yeah she left in the morning,**_gone without warning._

**Fun while it lasted,**_lost in the moment._

**She played me real good, took me for a ride,**

**Now she's off on an airplane,**_back to real life._

**Yeah she dipped out,**

**Smoked all my weed then she flipped out.**

**Left in my slumber, waited 'til I passed out.**

**And on my dresser was a paper and her number, I filled it up with grass and I burned it, for summer.**

'Cause there's another one you're loving, and I hate to see you go

My sweet summer is gone,

She left me here

With sand in my bed,

She played me all night long.

But I'd do it all over again, oohh.

My sweet summer is gone

And on my mirror, she made it clear,

Her lipstick can't be wrong

My summer, summer, my sweet summer is gone.

My sweet summer is gone.

Left like a midnight thief.

You ain't no friend to me.

How could you lead me on?

Now my sweet summer is gone.

My sweet summer is gone.

Now my sweet summer is gone.

My sweet summer is gone.

Now my sweet summer is gone.

I sat there in shock with my mouth wide open as every one either applauded or whistled. Naruto was laughing as he ran back up to the front of the bus to get his phone back. As he ran back to his seat, I heard Kakashi say, "What a great way to start the bus ride home. Thanks boys."

Naruto and Kiba were both grinning from ear to ear. As Naruto plopped back down in his seat, both boys said, "No problem!"

My mouth was still wide open. I've heard Naruto sing before, but I had no idea how good they both were. I can't deny that it sounded completely awesome. It was the karaoke version of the song, so it was all them.

Naruto looked at me and saw I was still in a state of shock. He laughed as he placed his fingers under my chin and shut my mouth for me. "Either you really want to eat flies, or we sucked."

I blinked a few times as I came back to reality. I looked at him and smiled. "What are you talking about?! You both were amazing!"

Kiba laughed at my response. "Really? We sung it over and over again during summer vacation. We oughtta sound at least 'okay'."

I put my knees on the seat and sat up straight. "_Okay?_ No, it was awesome!"

Kiba rubs his neck nervously. "Well, thanks Princess."

Naruto once again becomes excited while saying, "Oh, I know! Why don't you sing a song Kara?!"

Sakura turns around in her seat with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my God! I've heard her sing before, she's really good!"

I start to become embarrassed. "Oh come on guys. I suck. Don't make me sing."

Sakura takes her phone out of her pocket and starts to scroll through her list of songs. "No you do not Kara. Besides, I have the perfect song. You and Naruto both know it, so Naruto, you're gonna sing with her."

He smiled and answered, "Alright."

I started panicking, "Please don't make me sing guys."

Shikamaru speaks up again, "I wouldn't mind hearing Kara sing."

Sakura smiles as she stands up. "See? It's three against one Princess, you're doing this."

I get nervous as she runs to Kakashi and he once again nods his head yes. She plugs her phone into the radio before running back to her seat. Seconds later, the music starts to play. Luckily I know this song by heart. Naruto looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes and smiles. _I'm actually doing this._ I take a deep breath and close my eyes, as I've decided..._I'm gonna sing my freakin' heart out._

**Song is: Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko Lyrics written from . I don't own anything and I again recommend listening to the song as you read along.**

Kara is regular

**Naruto is bold**

_Both is italics_

All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, and said, "show me something,"

He said, "if you dare, come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay.

**It's not much of a life you're livin'**

**It's not just something you take-it's given**

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

Ooh, ooh, ooh, _the reason I hold on_

Ooh, ooh, ooh, _cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed savin'_

_Cause when you never seen the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

I want you to stay, stay

_I want you to stay_

Oh

It was quiet. Pure, scary and awkward silence. I was too scared to open my eyes...until...everyone started clapping. I look up and first see Naruto's smile. That smile. I look around to see everyone on their knees in their seats. They were all clapping, laughing, yelling and whistling. The heat in my cheeks almost vanished completely. Everyone started complimenting me at once. I stared at them in shock at first, then I smiled.

Naruto put his right hand on my knee. "It was...beautiful Kara. Honestly."

Kiba leaned forward so he could see me. "I had no idea you could sing like that Kara. That was crazy."

Shikamaru was actually sitting up. He smirked at me. "I knew I wanted to hear you sing."

Sakura smiled and reached over her seat to grab a hold of my shoulders. She started shaking me back and forth out of excitement. "See?! I told you Kara! That was so amazing! Don't you ever doubt me again!" She finally let go of me, leaving me all dizzy.

As I was trying to gather myself after being shaken to death, I felt something land in my lap. I look down to see a Cheese Danish. I look at Kiba. "There. Take it as an award."

I gasped and smiled real big while scooping the pastry from my lap. "Yaay! Cheese Danish!"

I heard Naruto whine, "_Again?_ Not fair!"

"Kara...get up, we're almost there."

I hadn't even realized I fell asleep, until I felt Naruto shaking me, causing me to open my eyes. I look around, still half asleep and noticed most of the other students waking up. My eyes land on Naruto. He was smiling at me, but you could tell he had just woken up as well. I look into those blue eyes. Something in me starts to flutter. Butterflies maybe? "What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Close to noon. Kakashi said we'll be at the school in five minutes. You should probably go ahead and call your brothers, to see who's gonna be picking you up."

"Yeah." I pull my phone out of my sweat pants pockets. I dial Itachi's number.

"Hey Princess, how was the trip?" he answers.

"It was great Itachi. I had lots of fun, but we're gonna be at the school soon, can you come get me?"

"I'm sorry Princess, but I'm at the department. Call Sasuke, he was asleep when I left so he should be home."

"Okay. I'll try to get a hold of him. I love you."

"Love you too."

I pull the phone from my ear and start dialing Sasuke's number when Naruto asks, "What's goin' on?"

"Itachi's at work, gotta call Sasuke."

The phone stops ringing and I hear a sleepy Sasuke answer, "Hello?"

"Wake up, lazy butt. You gotta pick me up from the school."

He whines, "No. Tell Itachi to."

"Itachi's at work Sasuke. You need to get up anyway, it's noon."

I hear him move around a bit before speaking again, "Why don't you have that idiot Naruto take you to his house for now? I'll come pick you up in a little bit."

I sigh in frustration. "Fine. You're such a pain sometimes."

He laughs and says, "Love you too." then hangs up.

I shove my phone back into my pocket. I notice that we're pulling into the parking lot and people are already starting to stand up. I quickly shove my blanket into my bag, slip my boots back on and sling the bag over my shoulder. "Hey Naruto. Can I come to your house until Sasuke's lazy ass comes to get me?"

He laughed as we all stood up and made our way out of the bus. I heard his answer as he walked in front of me. "Sure, I'll text mom to let her know."

We pulled into Naruto's driveway. He shut the car off and we both grabbed our bags and piled out. As soon as Naruto got close to the porch steps, his dad wrapped an arm around his neck. "It's good to see you back home son."

Naruto laughed as his dad let go. "Missed you too dad."

Kushina ran out of the front door and hugged Naruto tightly. "I've been so worried! I missed my boy!"

"M-mom...can't...breath."

Kushina laughed nervously and let go of him. "Sorry." She looked over at me and smiled. "Hey sweetie. Glad to have you here. How's my grandchild doing?"

Both her and Minato busted out laughing, while Naruto and I turned completely red. I pointed a finger at her and yelled, "That's where Naruto gets it from!"

She stifled her laugh so she could talk. "I'm sorry Princess, I couldn't help it. Now, let's go in. I made you two some sandwiches after Naruto texted me. I figured you'd be hungry."

We ate our sandwiches and not long after, Sasuke came. We were all in the living room talking when Kushina said, "So, when Naruto had texted me, he told me about how you sang on the way home."

Sasuke looked at me and smirked, "Really?"

Naruto looked at his mom with his usual grin. "Yeah it was awesome! Both Kara _and_Sasuke can sing."

Minato smiled. "Well, why don't you two sing for us?"

Kushina got all excited. "Oh please? I'd love to hear you two." Naruto may have his father's looks...but he definitely has his mother's personality.

Sasuke scoffed, "I am _not_ singing."

I stood up and plugged my phone into their sound bar. "Oh no. I had to do it, so you can too. We can sing that song we use to sing together. It'll be fun."

Sasuke mumbled, "Dammit."

I laughed at my brother's expense as I found the song.

**Song is: Hey Brother by Avicii. Same things apply as before. I own nothing and recommend listening along as you read. Lyrics from .**

**Sasuke is bold**

Kara is regular

_Both is italics_

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

**Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.**

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?

**Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

**What if I'm far from home?**

Oh, brother I will hear you call. What if I lose it all?

**Oh, sister I will help you out!**

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

**Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

**What if I'm far from home?**

Oh, brother I will hear you call. What if I lose it all?

**Oh, sister I will help you out!**

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

I look around. Everyone was smiling but Sasuke. He was pouting. My brother really does have a good voice, but for whatever reason, he hates singing. Kushina and Minato stood up and clapped. Minato looked at me and said, "You two were great."

Sasuke started mumbling again before he spoke up. "Can we go home now Kara? You have to unpack anyways."

"Alright." I looked at Naruto's parents. "Thank you guys for letting me come over." I then turn my attention to Naruto. "Will you walk us out?"

Naruto stood up and said, "Sure."

Sasuke was loading my stuff in the truck, stopping to text multiple times. Naruto and I were standing on the porch. I stood closer to him and talked in a low voice so only he could hear me. "Don't forget to ask Sammie to spy on Kori. I know she sent Kiba a picture of a positive pregnancy test, but I still feel like there's something wrong."

"Right. Don't worry about it. I'll tell her to be a ninja and be super sneaky."

I giggled at his dorky-ness. I quickly kissed his lips and ran to my brother's truck while saying, "See you tomorrow!"

When we got home, I immediately got my unpacking done and over with. Itachi texted Sasuke and said that he wouldn't be home until close to three in the morning. I guess he knew that was going to happen anyway, since he left us money to order out. We just got some Chinese take-out. Once we finished eating and cleaned up our mess, we got ready for bed.

I was laying on my back relaxing in my bed, when Sasuke decided to come in and flop back on the bed next to me. He didn't say a word, just opened my door, walked right in and laid back beside me. He looked at me for a split second before gazing back at the ceiling. "So...how'd the trip go?"

"It was fun. We got to see Gaara for a little bit, but..."

"But what?"

"Well...Kori texted Kiba while we were there. She...she told him she aborted the baby. She said that she had someone there to spy on him. Turns out that someone is Jason."

"Wow...so she really did it then?"

"Yeah well, I told Naruto to have Sammie spy on her. I got a feeling that she wasn't telling us the truth about everything. Either that baby wasn't Kiba's or...she was never pregnant to begin with."

"Hm. Sounds like something she would do."

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Are you serious? You wasn't here to bug me, so I pretty much slept the whole time."

"Wow thanks. And you're turning into another Shikamaru, ya know that?"

He chuckled at me. "It was amazing getting to sleep in the peace and quiet...but...I did miss you."

I smiled and curled up next to him like a child. "Will you sleep in here with me tonight? Please?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before finally answering. "Yeah." He pulled the comforter up over us and cuddled up next to me. The warmth and comfort of having him in here with me, helped me to drift off. Hopefully...I won't have any nightmares about car wrecks with him in here. "I still can't believe you made me sing."

I smiled and curled up closer to him. "Shhh. Bed time."

I heard him laugh before saying, "Night sis."

"Goodnight...Sasuke."

**A/N: So sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. It kind of seems like a filler to me. I also apologize if you don't like the songs themselves or the fact that they're in this chapter. Anyways, I do NOT own any of the songs used. And as we all know****,**** I do not own Naruto, only my OCs.**

**Happy reading/writing.**


	21. Chapter 21 I can fight this

I can fight this.

It was all black...nothing but a thick blanket of darkness...but then...it was like...I suddenly opened my eyes.

I'm sitting in an old wooden chair, inside of an office in a very old building. Sitting in the chairs to the right of me, is a 6 year Sasuke and a 11 year old Itachi. In front of me was a large woman, with long curly caramel blonde hair. On her desk was a name plate that read, 'Miss. Rosemary' in bold black letters.

Miss. Rosemary smiled, but it was an evil smile. "Of course, I have plenty of room for them here. However, they will all be separated, because of their age and gender."

The young Itachi shot out of his chair, knocking it over. "No! I will not be separated from the twins! I have to take care of them! I made my father a promise!"

Officer Matthews is the man that brought us here. He gently laid his hand on Itachi's shoulder after picking up the chair. "Itachi, you have to calm down. You are to follow Miss. Rosemary's rules."

Miss. Rosemary smiled then shot us a malicious grin. She pressed a button on her business phone and seconds after, a man's voice came through. "Yes, Miss. Rosemary?"

"Kyle, I have three orphans that need to be taken to their proper living quarters."

Once again...I was trapped in darkness before finally opening my eyes. I was in the girl's room, sitting on my old squeaky bed. I was in my dingy white nightgown, hugging tightly to my knees while staring out the only window in the room. I was minding my own business when I was roughly pushed off the bed, landing harshly onto my right knee. I look up to see who pushed me. Standing there was two of the older girls. One was 11 and the other, 12.

I never learned their names. They were both laughing at me until the 12 year old decided to speak. "Little Miss Kara thinks she's so pretty because she has long hair, but I say...why don't we put her in her place?" She pulled scissors out from behind her back.

My eyes widened as I looked at them in fear. "No, please just leave me alone!"

The 11 year old quickly grabbed a hold of both my arms and pushed me onto my stomach, shoving my face in the floor. I tried to wiggle around and kick, but she was so much bigger than me and she just sat on the back of my legs, immobilizing them. She was laughing at me before asking, "Do you honestly think that you're better than us? Just because you were rich before your parents died?"

I was trying to hold back my tears. "I-I never said that I was better than anybody."

The 12 year old took a step toward me. "Hold her tight, I'm gonna give her a little makeover."

I blacked out and the next thing I know, I was curled up in the middle of the room crying. All the girls stood in a circle around me, pointing and laughing while chanting, "Kara looks like a boy! A ugly little boy!"

It went black again. This time, when I opened my eyes, I was on my knees scrubbing the old wooden floors with a sponge. Kyle walked up behind me. He stood there for a moment, but I didn't dare look back at him. I tried to ignore him and keep scrubbing, but he kicked me...hard in my right ribs. I laid there, gripping on to my right side, trying not to cry. He bent down and pointed to the floor. "You missed a spot you little bitch! Get up and clean it, now!"

I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain that radiated through my side. I started to clean the floor again while saying, "S-sorry Mr. Kyle."

I continued to scrub as he bent down again to whisper in my ear. "Ya know...I heard all about how your parents were rich. I'm sure they left you here with a good chunk of money. Which means...one of these days...I might just find you and kill you."

My entire body was shaking as I listened to his footsteps and laughter disappear down the hall.

Once again, I was surrounded by darkness. When my eyes opened this time, I noticed I was a little bit older. Maybe twelve? I was in an empty room, containing only a bed, a floor lamp, one dresser and a door. This was Kyle's room. I was putting his clothes away when I heard the door open. I know not to look at him. As soon as I put the last article of clothing in, I was shoved forward, my pelvic is what shut the drawer. I could feel 'him' poking my back side.

He has always said disgusting things to me from time to time. Sometimes he would even caress my face or run his fingers through my hair, but never anything farther. The only thing circling through my mind at that moment is, _please don't let this happen_. He leaned forward over me, I could feel his hot breath run down the back of my neck. "I heard that little Miss Uchiha will be leaving this orphanage soon. When you do...keep in mind...that I still plan on finding you." Once that was said, he smack me hard on my bottom. That caused me to gasp and stand up straight. When I did, he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me hard onto the floor.

The pain that rushed through my body from that landing made me scream. All I could do is scream. Then blackness came again as I continued to yell out in pain. My eyes shot open wide, I was still screaming. I felt myself sit up as I frantically looked at the area I was in. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I panicked. I jumped up to try and run, but I only managed to fall off the bed.

The shock from the fall finally sent me back to reality. My bangs stuck to my forehead from sweat. I stopped screaming and looked up to the bed...my bed. There was a frightened Sasuke. He hopped off the bed and came to my side. He then wrapped his arms around me to lift me into a sitting position. "Kara, can you hear me?!"

I looked at him and nodded my head yes. I was too afraid to use my voice right away. My heart was still racing and I was still trying to regain control of my breathing. Seconds later the door burst open and Itachi was immediately on the floor in front of me. "What's going on?! What happened here?!" He started running his hands over my body to check for any injuries as he waited for one of us to answer.

Sasuke decided it was best if he did the talking for now. "I think she was having a nightmare. I woke up to her screaming and when I tried to get her attention, she freaked out and fell off the bed. It was like...she was trying to get away from me."

Itachi looked into my eyes. "Kara...what was your dream about? What had you so terrified?"

My gaze drifted to the floor. "I...I don't...wanna talk about it. At least...not right now."

His expression went from panicked to saddened. "Please Kara...please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry...I just...don't wanna talk about it right now."

He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes to concentrate. Sasuke looked at Itachi with concern, waiting to see what his next move would be. Itachi finally opened his eyes and looked at me before setting his gaze on Sasuke. "She's going to stay home today, be sure to bring her work home."

I quickly grabbed a hold of his hand to bring his attention back to me. "No Itachi! I can go to school. It was just a bad dream."

"I want you to stay home and relax for today. That wasn't a normal nightmare Kara, you know that. I don't have work today, so I'll be here for you."

I let go of his hand and looked to the ground. "But...Itachi-"

"My decision is finale. I'm going to go inform Principal Tsunade. Sasuke, go ahead and get ready. You need to leave in thirty minutes." And with that, they stood up and left.

I lifted my legs up to hug my knees, resting my forehead on top of them. I don't want to be treated differently. Just because I'm technically the youngest...or I'm the only girl now...or because I was stuck with the bad guy in the orphanage, while they had a kind old man. Or...because they think that my nightmares are a bit darker than theirs. The fact of the matter is...they have nightmares too. All three of us have been broken...not just me.

Sasuke went to school without me, Itachi and I ate breakfast and I managed to take a relaxing shower. I pulled my comfy black yoga pants out of my drawer. They had a thick, zebra print waist. Then I shoved a simple black tank top and a pair of black socks on. I was still upset that Itachi made me stay home, but I get that he's just worried about me.

There was one time, not long after the three of us moved back into our house, I had woke up screaming from a similar nightmare. That time I had fallen asleep next to Itachi. He asked me what it was about and I chose not to answer him that time as well. Although, I think he had a pretty good idea of what haunted me.

Itachi and Sasuke sort of knew about the way Kyle had treated me at that orphanage. They had only heard small things from rumors that were going around, so they didn't know of the facts. I never wanted to tell them. Partially because they are embarrassing events, also because...I didn't want to worry them. They've been battling their own demons over the years, they didn't need to know about mine.

I slowly ventured down the stairs, instantly spotting Itachi sitting on the couch. The television was off and he was enjoying his peace and quiet by reading the newspaper. Yup, Itachi still reads the newspaper. It's a habit he picked up from our father. Although I was young when I lost my parents, I still remember certain things. Every time my father came home from work, he would spend at least an hour just reading his newspaper. Mother would always enjoy the crosswords.

I was lost in my own world as I reminisced a little. I hadn't realized that Itachi was trying to gain my attention. "Kara? Did you hear me?"

I snapped back to reality and looked up to see my brother turned around towards the back of the couch. I gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

He smiled back at me as he patted the cushion to his right. "I said, why don't you come sit down?"

I did as he asked and plopped down on the couch next to him, putting my feet up so that I was hugging my knees. "So what's today's news?"

He flipped the page before answering. "Oh you know, murder, robbery, kidnappings...the usual."

"Looks like you'll have some paperwork to catch up on tomorrow, huh?"

"Well, to be honest, Minato and Kushina usually do it when I'm not there."

"That's nice of them."

"You know how our mother and Kushina were best friends. It's probably a way for Kushina to feel like she's still helping out her oldest godchild."

"Yeah, Kushina is really cool like that."

It got quiet for a few minutes, before Itachi gently laid his newspaper down on the coffee table. I looked up at him and immediately met his dark eyes. He looked...worried. "Kara...was...was your nightmare about...Kyle?"

I looked down at my knees before answering him. "You're always so precise, big brother."

"Please Kara...please tell me what he did to make you so afraid."

"He...he threatened me, okay? You happy now?"

His eyes widened, surprised that I actually answered him this time. "Threatened you how?"

"He would tell me multiple times, that he would find and kill me one day. Just because he wanted mom and dad's money. I know it's silly to let it bother me after all this time, but I can't control my dreams. It only started up again recently." I didn't want to tell him of everything that happened, at least not yet.

Itachi shut his eyes for a moment in thought. Once he reopened them, he took his right hand and lifted my chin, so that I could look directly into his eyes. "It's not silly to be afraid of someone that tortured you as a child." He kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. His warmth and hold on me...made me feel so...protected. I felt no fear, no pain, only...love. "You have two over protective brothers." He chuckled before continuing. "You also have a Naruto. We won't let anyone harm you Kara. Do you believe me? Do you trust and believe that I would die protecting you?"

I inhaled his scent, ingesting every thing he said to me. "Yes. I always feel safe around you three."

He let go of me and sat back. "I'm glad. Now, collect your jacket. I'll take you out for coffee, my treat."

I stood up and laughed as I rushed to the coat rack by the front door. I shoved my arms into my white aeropostale jacket before zipping it up and slipping into my black booties. "I always knew you were the best." He laughed at my comment as we made our way out the door.

We relaxed and enjoyed ourselves inside of the coffee shop for about an hour. After that, we realized that school was going to be let out soon and decided to head back home. Itachi walked in first and as I hung my jacket back on the hook, I noticed something. "Hey...I just realized that Naruto hasn't texted me once today. That's not like him. Do you think Sasuke talked to him?"

I climbed into the chair as my brother sat back down on the couch. He smirked as he answered me. "Actually, Sasuke wouldn't tell him anything. He ended up calling me during his lunch. No need to worry sis, I already talked to him."

"Oh no...what did you tell him?"

"What's this I hear about nightmares?!"

I jump at the sudden 'boom' of an all too familiar voice. I look to the opened front door, to see Naruto standing a few feet inside. He was in a fighting stance, his legs parted and knees slightly bent, while his hands were up as if they were going to karate chop the air. Placed on top of his head, was aluminum foil in a shape similar to a Hershey Kisses. Standing behind him was Sasuke with a clearly annoyed look.

Sasuke shut the door and hung his jacket on the hook while Naruto jumped around in front of him, waving his 'karate chop' hands every which way. Itachi just sat there and laughed while my entire face turned red from embarrassment. I stood up, becoming quickly irritated. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing?! And where did you even get aluminum foil from?!"

Sasuke stepped around the still 'karate chopping' Naruto and scoffed. "Don't even try asking me. The idiot pulled up behind me and jumped out of his car with it on."

Naruto literally summersaulted, catching the aluminum foil hat in the process, before army crawling to my feet. Us three Uchihas just stared at him the whole time. Completely confused at this point. Once he got to my feet, he suddenly jumped up and grabbed a hold of my shoulders while 'hiding' behind me. He then proceeded to look all around from behind me as if he was scoping out the area. I just stood there with an annoyed face as I waited for him to finish his little charade. He then quickly stepped in front of me before placing the aluminum foil hat on my head.

I stood there and stared at him as he used his hands to straighten out the handmade hat. "Naruto...what are you doing?"

He finished straightening out the 'hat' before placing his hands on his hips, looking at the strange item atop my head as if it was a masterpiece. "It's to help ward off the nightmares. Leave it on when you go to bed."

My eyebrow twitched from irritation as I snatched the hat from my head, throwing it in Itachi's face to finally silence his laughing. "You idiot! They made that hat in the movie Signs to ward off aliens, not nightmares!"

I stood there angry with clenched fists as I watched Naruto scratch his head, trying to remember seeing the hat in the movie. He snapped his finger as realization snapped into his head. "Oh yeaahh...that was in the movie Signs...wasn't it? My bad."

Sasuke smirked while Itachi continued to laugh as he rolled the aluminum foil into a ball. He then threw the ball at the back of my head. I shut my eyes as I stood there, fists still clenched at my sides. I let out a low growl before screaming, "I'm going to my room!"

I stomped up the stairs as I heard a confused Naruto question, "What's her problem?"

_Idiots...I'm surrounded by idiots._I paused in my thoughts as I shut my bedroom door with a smile. _But...they're MY idiots_. I let out an exhausted sigh as I walked over to my bed, plopping down on the edge. I rubbed my temples and seconds later, I heard the door click open. I look up and see Naruto peek his head through, sporting his signature grin. "Please don't come in here with that stupid hat."

He laughed as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He pulled my baby blue bean bag to the middle of the floor and sunk down into it. "No, no hat. But...I do have to talk to you about something serious."

I stared at him quizzically for a second before asking, "Okay? What is it?"

He pulled out his phone and started to swipe through it as he spoke. "I heard back from Sam today. Turns out she went to Kori's last night so she could do her nails, I guess Sam secretly filmed their whole conversation. She sent me a piece of it."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? So did she find out the truth?"

He handed me his phone. "Press play and see for yourself."

I did as he said. It looked like the camera was hidden somewhere on Kori's computer desk. It showed Sammie sitting on the edge of her bed, her hands resting on a fold out tray. Kori sat in her computer chair across from Sammie, leaning over her hands as she put acrylic on her nails. It starts out with Sammie asking, "So wait a minute, what happened?"

Kori gave her a dirty look before continuing with her nail work. "Do I really gotta spell it out for you? I was never pregnant. I tricked him so he'd leave that stupid bitch alone and pay more attention to me."

Sammie immediately asked, "Then...where'd you get that positive pregnancy test? You sent a picture of it to him."

Kori laughed before answering her. "Oh that? Easy. That was my friend's test. She was around three months pregnant, but kept the test. She was in the middle of packing because she was moving in with her baby daddy. I told her my plan and asked if I could take a picture of her test to use it."

I gasped as I quickly shut the video off, throwing the phone in Naruto's lap. "I knew it! That crazy bitch lied about the whole thing!"

Naruto stuck his phone back in his pocket. "I told you she was bat shit crazy. She put Kiba through Hell for a month now."

"Does Kiba know yet?"

"No. I wanted to show you first. I figured you'd probably wanna tell him."

"I can't believe someone would really do something like that. Tell Sammie I owe her one."

He smiled at me. "I will. But...when are you gonna tell him?"

I sat there for a moment. Thinking of all the possible times, places and ways I could tell him. "Tomorrow...I'll tell him tomorrow after school."


	22. Distant, but the truth will come out

Distant, but the truth will come out.

The darkness is back. Except this time, I sort of feel conscious. I can physically feel myself sitting down 'Indian style'. The 'floor' that I'm sitting on almost feels like cold glass. The thick darkness that blankets me has me blind to my surroundings. I can't see anything, I don't hear anything. I know what this is...this is what they call, the calm before the storm.

I don't want this. I don't want to witness my past again. I know my mother wouldn't want me to live in the past. She would want me to live in the 'now'. I begin to fight this. I try to pull myself out of this darkness. I stand up and just start running. I still can't see, I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to find a way out of this. I have to wake up.

I shut my eyes for a split second as I push the muscles in my legs to their limit. When I reopen my eyes, I can see a small light in the distance. I push even harder as I run towards that light. I couldn't see anything in the light until I got a bit closer. The more and more distance I close between me and this light, I begin to make out a figure. That blurry figure slowly turns into what looks like two people, one is a man and the other, a women. I run a few feet closer to the man and woman before I finally stop, bending slightly as I clasp my hands to my knees. I take in large amounts of air, trying to catch my breath.

When I feel like I'm finally able to breathe correctly, I stand straight and allow my eyes to focus on the man and woman. My eyes immediately widen and my heart feels like it stops completely. They have dark eyes and hair, just like me. I know exactly who this couple is and seeing them again makes the tears flow freely from my eyes.

I open my mouth, trying desperately to speak but my throat feels so dry. I force myself to slowly get the words out. My voice cracks from the pain I'm feeling in my heart. "M-momma...d-daddy?"

They both look up at me and smile. And in an instant...my entire body becomes wracked with pain. My hands subconsciously shoot up and grip onto any part of my body they can. I drop to the floor on my left side and begin to scream. It's a pleading and desperate scream. I've never felt so much pain in my life. Everything feels like it's burning and stinging at the same time. I force my head to move where I can look back up at my parents, but their gone. The dim light they once stood in was growing brighter.

I curled my body and tried to grab onto anything as I continue to scream. "P-please...m-make it...s-stop..."

"Kara?"

My eyes widen when I hear a voice call my name. I know that voice. I once again force myself to look up at the light. Standing there, casting a shadow over my pain-ridden body was Naruto. I push myself to speak, to call out to him. "N-Naruto...p-please...it hurts..."

He walks closer to me and slightly bends over, cocking his head to the side. He looks at me confused. "What are you doing down there?"

I don't understand and I don't have enough energy to speak more than a few words. "H-help...me...N-Naruto...p-please...help..."

He continues to look at me with confusion as he squats down. He rests his right hand on my sweaty forehead, my body still shaking and convoluting from the pain. He flashes me his usual grin. "Come on...you're gonna be late."

Darkness slowly envelopes us, allowing the pain to fade. I feel myself come back to reality as I shoot up into a sitting position. My eyes fly open as my hands fly up to my head, gripping it tightly. I still feel the aftermath of that pain. My entire body tingles, like your leg when it falls asleep. I try to focus on my unsteady breathing to help calm myself down.

Once I feel more like normal, I let my hands fall back into my lap as I take a chance at looking at my alarm clock. 6:40 am. Damn. I force myself out of bed and only then do I hear the banging on my door. I walk over to the door and unlock it before swinging it open. Sasuke's fist stops in midair. "Really sis? You make me stand here for thirty minutes this time?" He puts his hands in his pockets as he looks me over. Noticing my hair sticking up in all different directions, my clothes disheveled and the sweaty forehead. "Wow. You look like shit. Are you okay?"

I sigh and use my right hand to rub my eyes awake. "Yeah, sorry. Just, give me a sec to get dressed and we'll leave."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow before speaking. "Fine. Just hurry up." He then heads down the stairs.

I shut my door and go back into my room. I make my way to the dresser and pick up my brush, trying to tame my tangled hair. _I don't have time to think about that dream right now._ I grab a hair tie and throw my hair into a high messy bun, leaving my bangs loose like always. I pull out my all black yoga pants from my dresser and climb into those before heading towards my closet. There I find my thin long sleeved, white shirt that reaches to my mid-thighs. It clings to my figure, but isn't too tight.

I throw my backpack onto my shoulders and make my way down stairs. I see Sasuke holding the garage door open, waiting for me to stop being such a slow poke. I ignore his annoyed facial expression as I slip my feet into my black, ankle high boots. I then step past him and climb into his truck. He stands there and looks at me funny before finally joining me and turning the truck on. He backs up into the street and heads toward the school. He keeps his eyes on the road as he asks, "What's wrong with you Kara?"

I place my feet onto his dash and relax into the seat before answering him. "I already told you I'm okay. I'm just, tired."

It was quiet for a moment. The school was already in my line of vision when I heard him mumble, "I hope so."

We got to school too late to hang out in the parking lot like we usually do. My brother and I said nothing more to each other as we made our way inside and to our classes. Luckily, for me anyway, everyone was too busy talking to each other to really notice me. This gave me enough time to plop down in my seat and drown myself in my own thoughts. I folded my arms onto the top of my desk before resting my chin on them.

_I can't figure out what that dream could've meant, no matter how hard I try. It had started out like my 'normal' nightmares, me being clouded in pure darkness. I tried to wake myself up before the nightmare could truly begin, by running. Then that light showed up out of nowhere. My parents. Why was I doused in so much pain after acknowledging my parents? What could that possibly mean? Not to mention that Naruto was technically the one that pulled me out of that darkness. I don't understand. Why would I have a dream like that?_

"Kara?" I gasp as I hear the familiar voice pull me from my thoughts. For a second, I thought I was reliving that dream. I look up to a concerned Naruto. "Are you sick or something?"

I lift my chin from my make-shift pillow and sit up straight. "No. What makes you think that?"

"Well," he paused, looking over my appearance. It was evident that I wasn't like my normal self. I look tired, wore out, weak. "you don't look very good."

I close my eyes to gather myself. I try to think of something to say to keep him from worrying. I don't want him to think there's something wrong with me, when I don't even know myself. I open my eyes and half-ass glare at him. "What are you trying to say Naruto? That I'm ugly?"

His facial expression turns into a panicked one as he waves his hands in front of him defensively. "N-no. You know I think that you're always beautiful. You just...look bothered. Did you have another bad dream last night?"

I sighed before giving him a sorry excuse for a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just tired this morning."

Kiba looked to me with a raised eyebrow. "You've been havin' nightmares?"

His question caught the attention of the rest of my surrounding friends. All five of them stared at me, waiting for an explanation to why I'm acting so different this morning. I glanced over all of them before letting out an exhausted sigh. "Look you guys, there's nothing wrong. I'm okay."

Naruto smiled. "Okay, you heard the lady. She's fine, so leave her alone." They all nodded their heads before continuing their conversation with each other.

Kiba wasn't talking to anyone so I turned to him. "Hey Kiba, what are you doing after school?"

He looked confused at first before sporting a grin. "I don't have any plans. Why? You askin' me out on a date Princess?"

I giggled at him. "No, but I do need to talk to you about something. Naruto's coming too."

He looked disappointed after hearing that it won't be just the two of us. "You and Naruto, huh? Okay. So where are we gonna meet up at?"

"How about my place?"

He smiled before answering. "Alright. I'll follow you and Sasuke there when school lets out."

I tried to block out the rest of the school day. I kept thinking about how I have to tell Kiba about Kori. I only saw that bitch once today. She bumped into me in the hall with such force, it nearly knocked me over. I glared at her at first...but then...I started laughing. Laughing hysterically in the middle of the hallway. I know everyone passing me thought I was completely crazy. I couldn't help it though. She thinks she's so smart and that she has everyone wrapped around her dainty little finger, but I know the truth. I know about her lie. She's nothing more than a disgusting virus, invading and infecting everyone in this school. I'm done letting her get to me.

I had spaced out so bad, I didn't even realize I was already in my brother's truck. Him snapping his fingers in front of my face is what woke me up. "Earth to Kara?!"

I took in a deep breath before addressing him. "Sorry Sasuke. Guess I wasn't really paying attention."

He placed his hands on the steering wheel as he maneuvered his way out of the school parking lot. "Yeah, no shit. So, Naruto told me that him and Kiba are coming over. I wanna know what's going on Kara."

"Do you remember when I told you that Naruto and I was gonna have Sammie spy on Kori? To see if she was ever really pregnant?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When we get there, follow us to my room."

I walk into my room last and shut door behind me. Kiba sits down on the edge of my bed. Naruto moves my bean bag in front of him and flops down in it. Sasuke just stands there, giving me the same confused look as Kiba. I look at my brother and point to the bed. "Take a seat next to Kiba so you can see it too."

As Sasuke makes his way to the spot next to the brown haired boy, Kiba starts questioning me. "Wait a minute, see what? What's going on?"

I stand next to the sitting Naruto and cross my arms over my chest. "Kiba...I asked Naruto to talk Sammie into spying on Kori, after she...told you she had the abortion."

"Okay? Why though?"

"Because her story didn't add up to me. Sammie sent Naruto a video. You need to watch it."

Naruto pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through it before handing it to the confused Kiba. He takes the phone and looks up at me for a second, questioning if he should really watch it or not. I nod at him, telling him to go ahead. Not a second later, the video begins with Sammie's question.

_"So wait a minute, what happened?"_

_"Do I really gotta spell it out for you? I was never pregnant. I tricked him so he'd leave that stupid bitch alone and pay more attention to me."_

_"Then...where'd you get that positive pregnancy test? You sent a picture of it to him."_

_"Oh that? Easy. That was my friend's test. She was around three months pregnant, but kept the test. She was in the middle of packing because she was moving in with her baby daddy. I told her my plan and asked if I could take a picture of her test to use it."_

Kiba stops the video in the same place I did. Both him and Sasuke had wide eyes. Naruto took the phone back and shoved it back into his pocket. "See Kiba? She was never pregnant to begin with. I told she was the type of crazy to lie about something like that, just to be with you."

When Naruto finished, Kiba looked at him in shock before he let his gaze settle on me. "There was no baby...and no abortion. She put you into a spiraling depression and for what? Because the crazy bitch is jealous of me."

Kiba stood up abruptly and stepped in front of me. He flashed me his handsome grin before speaking. "You're right, she is jealous of you. And now that she has absolutely nothing to throw at me, I'm gonna tell her how I really feel."

I looked at him confused before asking, "How you really feel? What do you mean?"

He smiled as he gripped his hands onto my shoulders. "That I've fallen for my old enemy." And with that, before anyone had a chance to even blink, he pulled me into him and smashed his lips onto mine. I could hear the gasps coming from my brother and...from Naruto.

_Great...now I'm really up shit creek without a paddle._


	23. Chapter 23 Do I deserve this?

Do I deserve this?

My body stiffened and froze. I knew that Kiba was falling for me and I had plans to tell him how I felt after the Kori stuff died down, but I didn't expect him to do this after knowing the truth about her. Not only that, but right in front of Naruto and my brother. My eyes stayed wide open and glued to the ceiling as I tried to think of what I should do. No matter how I react to this one stolen kiss, someone's feelings are bound to get hurt.

This is the one thing I wanted to avoid, but I had been playing with fire for too long. I should've known that I was going to get burned at some point. So many things can go wrong here. My friendship with both boys could be damaged or even worse, severed. This could also ruin their long term friendship. It could also start an all-out brawl between all three of the teenaged boys in my room. What am I supposed to do?

Although it felt like I was awkwardly standing here for an eternity, the kiss only lasted five seconds in reality. However, before our lips could even separate, I heard Naruto stand up and rush out the door. My hands instantly shot up and gripped onto Kiba's shoulders. I pushed him away from me and was immediately greeted with a face of confusion. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out what was so wrong about what he had done. I looked at him with pure sympathy as I whispered, "I'm sorry." I then turned completely around and sprinted out of my room to find Naruto.

I was screaming his name throughout the empty house as I galloped down the stairs. When I finally made it to the bottom, I saw that the front door was left ajar, so I ran out into the lawn, uncaring of my sock covered feet or of shutting the door behind me. I frantically searched my front lawn for a head full of blonde, almost immediately spotting him sitting in one of the metal chairs to my left.

I jogged over to him, "Naruto!" He didn't respond. I stopped behind him, his head was down and his shoulders slumped. "Naruto." He still wouldn't answer me. I slowly stepped in front of him. His hair hid his face from me. "Naruto?"...still no reaction. I squat down and looked up so I could see his face. He wore a frown and kept his gaze on something to my right, avoiding eye contact with me. "Naruto...please talk to me."

His frown turned into a scowl as he finally looked at me. "Why? Go talk to Kiba."

I closed my dark orbs for a moment as I let out an irritated sigh. "Come on Naruto, don't be childish about this."

He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm over it Kara...I need an answer now. Do you want me...or him?"

I paused for a moment. I was sure of whom I wanted at this point, but...I didn't want to hurt the other one. "I-" my words were interrupted however, as I spotted Kiba rushing out of the front door.

Kiba stopped a few feet away from us. Naruto stood from the chair and faced him with clinched fists at his sides. I stood up and stepped slightly in between the two. Naruto glared at his friend as he spoke, "I've been in love with this girl for years now. You can't just step in out of nowhere and try to take her."

Kiba stared at him with confusion before it turned into a grin. "As I recall, she use to have a major crush on me. You're the one that came in and interrupted things."

"Oh yeah? She has willingly made out with me multiple times in the past two years. You steal one kiss from her and she doesn't even react to it."

Kiba growled at that. "She was only holding back because she felt sorry for you."

"You got it backwards buddy. We've been sneakin' behind everyone's back for a month now because she felt sorry for YOU."

After that they both let out a low growl as they stared each other down. They each took a step towards eachother before I finally screamed, "Alright enough!" At that, they both stopped and looked at me. "Here's the truth." I took in a deep breath while collecting my thoughts. I didn't want to lose either of them, but this had to be resolved. If I don't do something about it now, I'll only end up burying myself in an even deeper hole. "After a lot of thought...I came to realize...who I'm really in love with. It's true that I wanted to be with you when we were younger, Kiba...but...I...I'm in love with Naruto."

I saw Naruto smile at the fact that I was finally able to admit it in front of somebody else. However, Kiba frowned at my response. "So...you wanna be with him, huh?"

"Yes...but...I don't want to lose our friendship again."

He clicked his tongue as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah...I'll still be friends with you." he then began walking to his car as he continued to say, "But, call me when he breaks your heart. I'll be there to pick up the pieces for ya."

He climbed into his car as Naruto yelled, "That's not gonna happen!" seconds after, Kiba peeled off into the street.

I watched his car drive away before allowing my gaze to drop to my feet. "I don't want this to ruin your guys' friendship either."

Naruto walked in front of me, placed his index finger and thumb to my chin and lifted my face up so I could see him. He smiled real big and said, "Don't worry about that. He's still my friend. But...I...I just can't believe that you finally said it!" He let go of my chin, allowing his arms to fall to his sides. "Are you really sure you're ready to title us? Or did you feel like you were forced to?"

I put my hands on my hips and smiled at him. I did feel hurt, because I knew that I had hurt Kiba...but...my heart felt like this was the right thing to do. "I told you before that I would break it to him after the Kori stuff settled. I meant what I said. What I didn't want was for it to happen like this though. Plus, you embarrassed me when you told him about us sneaking around and making out occasionally. So I just want you to know, I will get you back eventuality."

He let out a nervous laugh as I heard Sasuke's footsteps come up beside us. He crossed his arms and looked at me. "Alright, I waited to come down here 'cause I figured you was working things out, but I wanna know what the hell is going on."

I let out a sigh before answering my brother. "Kiba likes me and thought that I felt the same, so he kissed me. I told him that I don't feel that way towards him and he left. But, don't tell anybody about the kiss. I don't want even more rumors in our school to spread."

He let his arms untangle and fall to his sides as he said, "Fine, whatever." As soon as he said that we heard Itachi's car pull into the garage. We went back inside to meet up with him.

We stood in the living room as he opened the door, giving us all a look while saying, "My, my. What do we have here?" He fully stepped in and took his shoes off after placing his jacket on the hook. He then let out a deep sigh and plopped into the recliner. "You three getting along okay?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. I have something I want to tell you and Sasuke though."

They both looked at me a bit surprised as Sasuke took a seat on the couch. "Alright, what is it Kara?" Itachi asked.

I stood a bit closer to Naruto and smiled a genuine smile. "I have a boyfriend and I want you to meet him." They both looked at me with wide eyes. I saw Naruto trying not to laugh at them. I grabbed Naruto's left hand and pulled him toward me, resting my arm around his waist as he lazily laid his across my shoulders. It felt like slow motion, because I never looked away from my brothers shocked expressions. "Itachi...Sasuke, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is my older brother Itachi and my twin brother Sasuke."

Naruto finally let out his giggle as he said, "Nice to meet ya."

Sasuke immediately stood up. "Are you joking? When did this happen?" He was all but pleased about it.

Itachi stood up while chuckling. Sasuke turned and looked at him, not understanding why he would be laughing. "I was wondering when you two would come out with it. Honestly little brother, I'm surprised. You really never noticed the way they looked at each other? You're around them much more than I am, but even I caught onto it."

I could literally see the anger rise in Sasuke. "You've known about it and yet you'd still let them stay the night with each other?!"

Itachi sighed as he looked at Sasuke. "They haven't done anything Sasuke."

"Yeah, and how do you know that for sure?!"

"Because I feel it-"

"Oh you feel it?! Are you serious Itachi?!"

I tightened my grip on Naruto's side, gaining his attention and causing him to quickly glance at me. "I've already told you that we haven't done anything and honestly, it's none of your damn business!"

I watched his eyes widen with shock, before narrowing with anger. "You're my sister, I'm making it my business."

I unwrapped my arm around Naruto and let it fall to my side as my fists curled into tight balls. "Yeah well, what about you? Are you a virgin Sasuke?"

All three boys were surprised by that sudden question. All eyes were on Sasuke now. It took him a few seconds to answer me. "I-It's different. You're a-"

"Girl?" I interrupted him. "Is that it? Is that how your mind works brother? Well guess what? Our gender doesn't matter. You and I are always going to be equal, whether you like it or not. I'm tired of you trying to act like my father, because you're not-"

"You think I don't know that?!" I jumped from the sudden bass in his voice. "You think you're the only one that suffers because they're gone?! They were my parents too Kara! You're not the only one with nightmares, memories and regrets! I loved them just as much as you did! You're not the only one here that hurts, so stop acting like a selfish BITCH!"

He was breathing heavy from his sudden burst of emotion and I was hyperventilating from the pain in my chest. I stood there and looked into his eyes while trying desperately to hold back the tears. I wanted to be so mad at him for calling me out of my name, but I was more hurt than anything else. I never tried to act like I'm the only one that mourns. I've never tried to portray myself as better then him.

What have I done to make him feel this way toward me? To have such pent up emotions toward me? Have I really been such a horrible person all this time and haven't even realized it? I hurt Naruto for years, I've hurt Kiba...now I've caused hurt for my brothers. Would my parents even be proud of whom I've become? Is that why, in my dream, I was consumed with so much pain after seeing them? Is it because I'm a disappointment to them? Do they watch me from the Heavens and shake their heads at me in disappointment or regret? After all...Sasuke was planned, I was the surprise. I'm the one that doesn't belong.

I couldn't stop the hyperventilation. My entire face was beginning to tingle and go numb. I felt like I was going to be sick. Itachi looked at both of us with a sad expression before addressing Sasuke. "You went too far brother. That was completely unnecessary."

Sasuke had a look that was a mixture of anger and sadness. Naruto looked at me with pity as he whispered my name and tried to take hold of my hand in an attempt to comfort me, but I pulled away from him. I looked at my brothers. The tears were now free falling no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. My body shook. The hurt and scared child in me came out as I whispered, "...Mo…momma...why...w-why did you have to leave..." Then I ran. I ran out the door as I heard Itachi and Naruto call my name. I just kept running. Letting my cries and whales come out as the sun began to set. I didn't care of the direction I was going, I just wanted to be alone and away from everyone. I can't let myself believe that my mother would be disappointed in me. Not her...anyone but her.

I don't understand...what have I become? "W-Who am I?"

_"You're an Uchiha, Kara...you're my princess."_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Kara!" Itachi and I both called out to her as she ran outside. I took off into a full sprint towards the door, stopping myself by holding onto the door frame. I watched her turn right down the street. She was moving so fast that she was completely out of my line of vision in mere seconds. Not long after losing sight of her, I also lost the sound of her cries. Once I couldn't see or hear her anymore, I felt my anger level rise rapidly. My hands shook as they gripped roughly onto the door frame. My eyes narrowed and my face turned into a look of pure hatred, which I then turned around so I could direct it at Sasuke. "What the hell is you're problem Sasuke?! Why did you do that?!"

He scoffed and turned towards me. "Just stay out of it loser!"

"Was it really about being with me or her virginity...or was it something else?! What would make you talk to her like that?! Huh?! If anyone else would've called her a bitch like that, you would've hit them without a second thought!"

"Obviously! I'm her brother!"

"Well I'm her best friend and her boyfriend, so does that mean I should hit you?!"

He lifted his fists up to me. "Come over here and try it!"

Itachi stepped in front of him and pulled his arms down before turning to face me. "You two are not fighting! Now calm down! Both of you!" He let out an irritated sigh before continuing, "Naruto, did you see which way she went?"

"Yeah."

"Get in your car and go find her. Sasuke and I are going to sit down and talk about this like civilized adults."

That's all I needed to allow my body to spin and run outside. I quickly pulled my keys out of my pocket and jumped into my car. As I started the engine up, I yanked my phone of my pocket and dialed her number. It rang twice before her voice mail came through. 'Kara here. Sorry I can-', I hung up and tried again as I drove in the direction she went, my eyes desperately searching for her in the now dark. 'Kara here. Sorry I can't get-' "Dammit!", I cursed out load and tried again. It rang about four times before I heard, 'Kara here. Sorry-' Again. 'Kara here. Sorry I can't-' "Come on Kara! Answer dammit!" 'Kara here. Sorry I can't get to the phone-' "Son of a bitch!", I screamed as I threw the phone into the passenger seat.

She was ignoring my calls, but I had to find her. I've been driving around for about ten minutes now, but it felt like forever. I could feel the panic begin to rise before I finally saw something in the corner of my eye. I quickly looked to my left and slammed on the brake. There she was, sitting right on one of the park's wooden benches. She had her hood up and her arms wrapped around her knees.

I pulled my car into the small parking lot, killing the engine before shoving the keys into my jacket pocket and jumping out. Now that I'm out of the car, I could hear her weeping. I closed the door as quietly as possible, then slowly made my way to the crying beauty on the bench.

I stopped and stood right in front of her without any reaction. She must not of heard me over her crying. I looked at her with a sympathetic smile as I gently wrapped my hand around her wrist. She instantly gasped and flung her head up to see who had grapped her. I still held my smile, but I know my eyes showed worry.

She looked up at me and quietly whispered, "You found me."

I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes, but I tried to push them back. "Yeah...I found you." I reached down with my free hand and pushed the hood from her head as she let her feet drop from the bench, to the ground. "Come on Princess..." I pulled her up and pushed her into me, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'm here now...it'll be okay...I swear." She buried her face into my chest and whaled out a cry while gripping tightly onto my jacket.


End file.
